My Otousan
by cathatfatsat
Summary: SasuNaru: "Otousan!" Were the first words a baby boy said to Sasuke when he can home from a mission. "I'm not your Otousan," Sasuke told noticing the baby's azure eyes, "Those are dobe's eye color too…" MPREG and extras
1. My Otousan

**My Otousan**

By: PinkTangerine150

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sasuke but I do own Ryuu **

**A little late because I forgot what day it was then I remember, IT'S JULY 23! Then I had to finish writing this XD so enjoy!**

_**SasuNaru "Otousan!" Was the first thing a baby boy said to Sasuke as he can home from a mission. "I'm not your otousan." Sasuke told noticing his as the baby's azure eyes "Those are dobe's eye color too..." wait a minute... mpreg**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Thirteen Months!" A blonde boy shouted slamming his hands on the dinner table. He stared angrily at his raven haired husband with his mouth slightly ajar. He had been given news that his husband was going on an thirteen month mission meaning… well he wasn't going to see him for thirteen whole months! "Why are you on a mission for that long?" He cried. "Do you not love me anymore?" He brought his hands up to wipe his falling tears and made a couple of sniffing sounds. His raven hair husband wasn't sure if he was acting or being truthful. "You hate me don't you! I bet there's someone else!" He yelled as he turned to run out of the kitchen.

"Naruto!" The raven haired boy said grabbing the blonde by the shoulder. "I love you and would never leave you. There is no one in the world who I love more then you. So stop this nonsense." He said hugging the blond. "I love you." He repeated.

They stood there hugging until Naruto had finally calm down. It only took him a couple of minutes but his raven haired husband didn't mind. "I'm sorry, Sasuke." Naruto said hugging the boy back harder. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I've been moody lately."

Sasuke just stood there nodding his head as he continued hugging Naruto. "You should go visit Tsunade tomorrow."

"What? You think I'm crazy or something?" Naruto snapped.

"Naruto."

"Yeah... I will... don't worry." Naruto said pouting before he started rubbing his face on Sasuke shirt. "When are you leaving?" He asked looking up the raven haired boy.

"Tomorrow morning." Sasuke told looking down at him. Naruto nodded his head. "I'll miss you." He said feeling the tears slowly fall down his face once again. "Be safe, okay." He said wiping his eyes.

Sasuke helped him wipe his tears before leaning in to kiss Naruto on the lips.

* * *

A shadow fell over Naruto's face as he slept peacefully in his and Sasuke's bed. His raven hair husband was watching him quietly with a small smile on his face. "I love you, Naruto." He said brushing part of the blonde's bangs away from the smaller boy's face. "I promise thirteen months will go by real fast." He said and leaned over and kissing the sleeping boy.

Before leaving, Sasuke gave him a final kiss on the forehead turning around and leaving. "I love you, Naruto." He said again as he closed the bedroom's door.

"I love you too, Sasuke." The blonde said back as he slowly opened his eyes and he could feel his tear fall down his face. "Please be safe." He whispered quietly to himself.

* * *

"Can you repeat that? I wasn't sure if I heard you right." Naruto asked in a shaking voice. It had been two days since Sasuke had left for his mission and today he had decided to do as his raven haired husband had told him and go visit Tsunade.

"You heard me right, brat. Your pregnant." Tsunade said folding her hands under her very large breast. "Three months to be exact."

"THREE MONTHS! But I'm a guy!" Naruto said freaking out. "If you don't believe me, I have proof!" He said unzipping his pants.

"We know you're a boy!" Tsunade said covering her eyes with her hands. She pulled her hand back down when she heard the sound of Naruto zipping his pants back up.

"THEN HOW THE HELL DID I GET PREGNENT?" Naruto shouted at the blond hair woman.

"You know stress isn't good for the baby." Tsunade told causing Naruto to pant in anger. "The reason why you're pregnant is because of the nine-tail fox. Some demons gender's are unknown or they even don't have one. Since the Kyuubi is a genderless demon, it can give birth if it wants to." She informed. "Since men can't carry babies, the Kyuubi has a small part in you body, below your stomach where he can let the sperm of another man's in and develop a baby.

"SO YOU'RE TELLING ME THIS IS THE KYUUBI'S FAULT?" Naruto shouted. "AND I'M A HERMAPHRODITE?"

"Stress." Tsunade said shaking her finger 'no'. Naruto pouted.

"Fine! Have it your way." He said sitting down at the nearest seat and crossed his arms over his chest "So I'm pregnant and Sasuke won't know until the baby is seven months old. Then he'll think I'm crazy when I tell him: 'Oh hey Sasuke! Guess what! We made a baby together since I'm part hermaphrodite thanks to the Kyuubi!'"

"Yea, pretty much." Tsunade said nodding her head. "And since you have no clue on having and raising a baby, I will assign Sakura to watch you till you're ready!" She told.

"Doesn't she have to take care of her own children?" Naruto questioned Sakura's two sons.

You see, Sakura and Lee had gotten married before Sasuke and Naruto which was a big surprise to Sasuke and him since they didn't know Sakura had liked Lee. At a young age, Sakura had given birth to two twin boys which they named, Hiroto and Katsurou. Supposedly, Sakura was pregnant with her boys before Lee and her were married so it could explain why they wanted to get married so quickly.

"Yes, but that's why she has Lee." Tsunade told smiling. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door causing Naruto and Tsunade to stop their conversation. "Come in." Tsunade yelled.

"Tsunade-sama, Sakura is here." Shizune said opening the door with Sakura right beside her.

"Oh good. Just the person I wanted to talk to." Tsunade said waving her in. "Sakura we have good new." The blonde woman said smiling. "Naruto is... pregnant!"

"What?" She shouted. "No way! Really?" Naruto nodded. "When? How? He's a boy! Isn't he?" Sakura said running over to Naruto and touching his stomach.

'God, this day is going to be long...' Naruto thought as Tsunade said explaining to Sakura how Naruto got pregnant.

* * *

Finally, thirteen years had passed and today was the day Sasuke was coming home. Naruto was so excited as he carried a small raven haired boy throughout his and Sasuke's home, all smiles. The little boy Naruto was holding looked around eight months and looks every thing like the older blonde haired boy except his hair.

As Naruto walked around, the raven haired boy smiled up at Naruto as he realized how happy the blonde haired boy was. Looking down at the smaller boy, Naruto gave a bigger smile.

"Guess what, Ryuu!" Naruto questioned the raven haired boy, "Otousan is coming home!" The blonde said hugging the baby. "He's going to be so excited!" He said spinning around in circles. The baby boy's blue eyes widen as he saw how excited his Chichiue was and couldn't help but smile. He had heard his father talk about and showed pictures of his Otousan but never really met him before in person. Even though he was still baby, he some how remembers the picture of how his Otousan looks like. He was really was a bright baby.

"Otousan?" Ryuu said smiling.

"Yes, Otousan! Your so smart!" Naruto said hugging the baby and giving him kisses causing the baby to laugh. "One day you'll grow to be as big and as smart as your Otousan." He said causing the boy to giggle.

"Chichiue!" The boy said clapping his hands, "Otousan!"

"Yes! Chichiue and Otousan!" Naruto said taking a sit on the couch laughing. He looked at his son and smiled.

Ryuu looked so much Naruto except he has the same hair color and style of Sasuke. The rest were all Naruto genes. His nose, his round face, his skin color, his sky blue eyes, every thing was Naruto. He even had Naruto's attitude. All Naruto's friends believe that when he gets old enough to eat normal food, he's favorite would probably be ramen. To many, it was hard to believe he was Sasuke's child.

...in fact no one would believed Sasuke was the father of Ryuu...

'Shit! What if Sasuke doesn't believe Ryuu is he's son?" Naruto asked himself, "And he thinks I cheat on him! He already thinks I was mad at him for leaving for thirteen months!' Naruto thought as he shot up from the couch. "Come on Ryuu, we need to go see Sakura!"

"Otousan!" Ryuu shouted laughing and still clapping his hands. Naruto had to laughing along.

* * *

"Okay, captain, we'll see you later!" A gray haired boy yelled as he walked towards the town along with two others who were probably his teammates.

"Yea, bye Sasuke-sensei!" The purple haired girl next to him yelled too as she placed hair arm around the brown haired boy next to him who rolled his eyes.

Sasuke waved at his team before turning around and walking towards the Uchiha Compound.

'Finally, I can go home and see my Naruto,' The raven haired boy thought sighing out loud, 'I hope he isn't too mad...' He kept on walked forward and stopped when he was in front of the Yamanaka's flower shop. "Humm..." he thought as he decided if he wanted to get something for his Naruto.

He looked inside the shop hoping to see Ino, but instead noticed a small boy with a messed up hair cut and look to be around the age of five- sitting at the shop bored. Sasuke noticed that the boy looked a lot like Ino, but as a boy.

'I wonder where Ino is…' He though questioning himself about who the smaller boy was.

"Otousan!"

* * *

"Naruto. Sasuke will believe you no matter what and we're all here to prove your right so don't worry." Sakura said patting the blond hair boys back. Naruto and her were at the Konaha park with Ryuu and Sakura's twin sons, Hiroto and Katsurou who where both five years old. The boys both had Sakura's green eyes and Lee's black hair. Not styled the same since Sakura won't allow it.

"I know, but I don't want to give him any wrong ideas. I mean, what if he thinks I was cheating on him! Ryuu doesn't even look like his father!" Naruto shout as he pointed at the spot where Ryuu was. "He'll think I had an affair or something! I bet you anything! And on his birthday too! He knows I'll do anything to help him rebuild his clan…"

"Naruto, don't worry. Everything will be fine, Sasuke will love Ryuu...Wait…where's Ryuu?" Both Sakura and Naruto turned around and look at the spot where they had last left the small raven haired baby, but only Hiroto and Katsurou were there.

"Oh my god! Ryuu!" Naruto shouted as he jumped up from the spot he was sitting at and quickly began to search the park.

"Hiroto... Katsurou, where is Ryuu-kun?" Sakura asked her twins who looked up at their mother.

"Ryuu went to look for his daddy!" Hiroto told.

"He kept on saying, 'Otousan, Otousan.'" Katsurou said giving his mother a smile.

"He left when you guys were talking." They both said at the same time.

"Why didn't you tell mommy?" Sakura asked and the boys looked at each other before looking back at their mother.

"Mommy was busy..." Hiroto answered.

"...And mommy said not to bug her when she's busy." Katsurou completed.

"Is mommy mad?" Both boys asked felling guilty.

Sakura sighed. "No, mommy's not mad." She said smiling at he sons.

"But NARUTO IS CRAZY!" Naruto yelled as he ran back to were Sakura and him were once sitting, "He's not here! God knows how long we were talking! He could be all the way to Sands by now!"

"Naruto!" Sakura slapped her hands on to Naruto's face. "Get a hold of yourself." She told shaking the boy by his shoulder. "We've been talking for a few minutes, he wouldn't have gone far." Sakura told than got up and grabbed her two boys. "You go look for him and I'll go inform the Hokage." Naruto nodded his head and went off to search for his son.

* * *

"Otousan!"

Sasuke turned around and noticed a baby boy on the ground. He was pointing his finger at Sasuke and had a huge grin on his face, "I'm not your Otousan…" Sasuke told, "and you know kid, it isn't polite to point fingers at people." Sasuke picking the boy up who smiled at him, "Now... where is you real otousan." Sasuke said looking around but noticed there was no one around and no on looking for a baby. It's kind of weird how people just leave their kid lying around. Who knows what kind of crazy people are out there! "I guess I have to bring you home until someone calls for a missing baby." Sasuke said talking to the baby.

"Otousan! Chichiue!" The baby yelled clapping his hands and laughing. Sasuke just shook his head. 'He's sure loud.' Finally, the baby was done laughing. He opened his eyes and stared straight into Sasuke's and smiled.

Sasuke -on the other hand; was shock. "Those are dobe's eye color too." ...wait a minute…" This kid looks just like Naruto, now that I think of it. The eyes, nose, everything. Naruto wouldn't have cheat on me… right? He's gay and there's no way he could have done that... right?

Sasuke looked at the baby with a serious face. The baby, too, looked at him with a serious face. He then smiled and yanked hard on Sasuke hair bangs. "Fuck!" Sasuke yelled. The baby just kept on laughing. "Otousan!" The baby cried pulling Sasuke hair harder. More giggled where heard as Sasuke tried to pull his hair back.

"Stop pulling on my hair!" Sasuke yelled getting angry causing the baby to finally let go. As he looked at the baby, Sasuke gave him a glare. In return the baby smirked. "...did he just... He couldn't have... did he just smirk?" Sasuke thought out loud. "I think I'm going crazy..." Sasuke said slapping his hand on his head making the baby giggle more.

"God... what have I gotten my self into?" Sasuke cried out loud.

* * *

As Sasuke walked towards his house, the raven haired baby kept on yanking on his hair. He had found out that the baby's name was Ryuu since he's outfit he was wearing had his name on the tag in the back… but there was no number. "Aren't people afraid of losing their babies? OW!" He shout as Ryuu yanked on his hair again.

"Hehehehehe" Ryuu laughed. "Otousan!" He shouted as be hugged the raven hair man.

"Look, I'm not your otousan, heck! I don't even have a kid." Sasuke told the baby, but he still hugged him. "I'm gay and my husband can't get pregnant so stop calling me otousan." He told.

"Gay!" Ryuu said letting go of Sasuke and smiling.

"No! Don't say that!" Sasuke shouted as he realize that what he choice of words was a bad idea.

"Gay! Otousan! Gay otousan!" Ryuu chant causing a few people to look at him.

"No! Don't say that! Say... uh... Kunai! Ya! Say that!" Sasuke told trying to make the boy learn a different word.

"Otousan gay!" Ryuu said clapping his hands.

"Uhhgg… Someone out there is going to kill me..."

**-TBC-**


	2. My Baby Boy

**My Otousan:**

My Baby Boy

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own Ryuu and… BUT I NOT NARUTO! **

**Children in the story-**

Ryuu: 7months

Hiroto and Katsurou: Age 5

Hachirou: Age 1

Daichi: Age 2

* * *

After awhile of saying the word 'gay otousan', Sasuke's new name was Oto-gay. Finally giving in, Sasuke just told the little boy to call him otousan. "Kid your such a problem." Sasuke told looking at the baby.

"Otousan!" Ryuu screamed but laughed soon after.

"And some lungs." Sasuke said covering his ears. "I got to go find my dob…Naruto first, then I'll deal with you later." He told the little boy as he started walking forward.

"Wuv you, Otousan!" Ryuu said hugging Sasuke.

"Yea, yea, yea. You can tell you real Otousan that." Sasuke told walking up to his house. He knock on the door a few times, but there was no answer. "Come on, dobe. Where are you?" Sasuke said knocking harder.

After a few more knocks, Sasuke gave up and decide to look for the blond. "That's what I get for leaving my keys at home." Sasuke said out loud. "Okay Ryuu, we're going to the ramen shop. Probably the first place to look." He told Ryuu as he walked away from his house.

After a couple of minutes, the ravens had finally reach the Ramen Shop. Sasuke placed Ryuu on one of the seats and turned to talk to Teuchi (the owner of the ramen shop) to see if Naruto had stop by today. Ryuu looked around and remembered this was the place his Chichiue would take him when he was hungry. He smiled when he saw a familiar face working there. "Ayame!" Ryuu shouted as she saw the brown hair woman behind the counter.

"Well hello, Ryuu-kun." Ayame said smiling the boy. "Where's your Chichiue?" She asked him.

"Otousan!" Ryuu shouted pointing his hands towards Sasuke.

"Otousan? Oh well hello, Sasuke-kun." Ayame said realizing that Sasuke was there. "I see you met Ryuu-kun. Doesn't he look so much like Naruto?" She said smiling to the raven.

"Naruto?" Sasuke question. "He's Naruto's child?" Ayame nodded. "So the dobe really did cheat on me…" Sasuke said walking away from the Ramen Shop, completely forgetting about Ryuu.

"No! Wait heard me wrong!" Ayame shouted at the Uchiha but he was already gone. "What are we going to do about this, Ryuu?" Ayame asked Ryuu who was smiling.

"Otousan gay!" Ryuu said clapping his hands.

"Eh?"

* * *

"Ryuu! Ryuu? RYUU!" Naruto shouted as he ran around the town looking for his only son. No one had seen him and no one knew where he was. How hard is it to find a small little raven haired boy with blue eyes walking around town? He needed to find someone to help him, but where was all his friends?

"Hey Blondie." The blonde turned around Kiba standing behind him with his and Hinata's one year old son, Hachirou. 'Finally!' Naruto's mind shouted.

"Kiba! Thank god! I can't find Ryuu!" Naruto told quickly running over to the brown haired man, "He went off looking for Sasuke!"

"He He, blon-de crazy." Hachirou said laughing at Naruto.

"Did he just walk of?" Kiba asked.

"No! He flew! Whatcha think!" Naruto shouted shaking Kiba.

"Dude, take a chill pill." Kiba said pushing Naruto off.

"Chill Pill." Hachirou echoed.

"Sorry. It's just, I don't want my baby to get hurt!" Naruto said crying. "I mean all the cold hearted people! He could be dead right now!" He said hugging the brown haired boy.

"Dude! Not in public!" Kiba shouted. "People might think I'm gay" He whispered the last part to Naruto so Hachirou won't repeat what he said. "Come on Naruto, don't think that way. I bet someone has already found him and is taking him to the Hokage's office right now." He said comforting the blond.

"Your right, Kiba! I'm going to go to Tsunade-baachan to see if he's there!" Naruto shouted into the air. "Thanks Kiba! Bye Hachirou!" The blonde said running towards the Hokage office.

"He's some strange mother…er…father isn't he, Hachirou?" Kiba asked his son.

"Yes, mo fo!" Hachirou said smiling.

'Mo fo?… oh shit…'

* * *

Rushing to the Hokage's office, Naruto wasn't paying close attention to where he was going until he ran into someone who was crossing his path. "I'm so sorry I was just- Sasuke!" Naruto shouted recognizing the raven haired boy. "Sasuke!" He said hugging the boy. "When did you come back? How are you? Aw, I missed you so much." Naruto told kissing his raven hair husband.

Sasuke didn't say or do anything, he just let the blonde boy hug and kiss him while he held an faceless expression. "Ne, Sasuke, what's wrong?" Naruto asked the raven hair boy as he notice he wasn't hugging him back. "Are you okay?"

"Well, I not sure since my husband cheated on me." Sasuke yelled at the blonde.

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto yelled back at the boy.

"Hum… does Ryuu ring a bell?" Sasuke said glaring at him.

"Ryuu… oh my god, Sasuke! Did you see Ryuu? Where is he? Is he with you? Please tell me he is." Naruto cried knowing that his son was fine.

"Why should I care?" Sasuke said coldly.

"Cause he's you son!" Naruto told without hesitation.

"Don't be stupid! Men can't carry babies." Sasuke shouted at Naruto.

"I knew this was going to happen! You don't believe me! You can't even trust your own husband!" Naruto shouted sobbing.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He loves Naruto, but yet doesn't believe that he was able to hold a baby. He didn't want to lose the one he loves. He was just… well, confused. "Naruto… listen I-"

"CAN YOU TWO SHUT UP!"

**-SMACK-**

Tsunade appeared out of no where smacking both Sasuke and Naruto with a pile of papers she had been carrying around. "God! I could hear you all the way up in my office!"

"Tsunade-baachan." Naruto said looking up. "What are you doing-"

"Hi Naruto! Did you find Ryuu-chan?" Naruto turns around to see Sakura and Lee's twins Hiroto and Katsurou holding hands and smiling at the blonde boy.

Naruto shook his head sadly and tried to smile at the boys. "Who's that?" Hiroto said pointing at Sasuke. "He's scary." Katsurou told hugging his brother.

"That's Ryuu's…father." Naruto said not even looking at Sasuke.

"He's father?" Both the boys said at the same time. Naruto nodded. Katsurou looking up at Sasuke and smiled a toothy grin. "Ryuu is looking for you." He said causing Hiroto to nodded.

"Ya, he keeps on saying otousan, otousan, and doesn't stop." Hiroto told Sasuke. "It's because he never met you. That's what mommy say."

"Don't you want to met, Ryuu-chan?" Both boy asked tilting there heads.

Sasuke was going to answer, but Naruto interrupted him. "No he doesn't like Ryuu-kun." Naruto told the boys.

"Doesn't like Ryuu!" They both said shocked. "Who doesn't like Ryuu!" Katsurou asked throwing his hands up.

"He doesn't talk a lot, but he away remember us." Hiroto told.

Naruto smiled at the boys and notice Sakura wasn't there. "Where's your mommy?" He asked them.

"She went to look for you." The both said. Naruto nodded.

"I'm going to look for her and try to find Ryuu." Naruto said not looking at Sasuke. "I'll be back later." He turned and ran off into another direction not listening to Sasuke's calls for him.

Sasuke did know what to say. He just looked down at the ground feeling guilty for not believe his own husband.

"You bad guy." He looked up from the ground to see Katsurou sticking his tongue out at Sasuke.

"How am I the bad guy? Naruto is the one who cheated on me!" Sasuke snapped.

"Eeep!" Katsurou cried grabbing his twin brother.

"Your youthfulness is bad." Hiroto yelled throwing something at Sasuke head.

"Like I'd care!" Sasuke said storming off the another direction that Naruto went.

"He's a meany." Hiroto said hugging brother.

"Oh, he's always like that." Tsunade told the two boys.

"I don't like him… Ryuu nicer." Katsurou said pouting causing Tsunade to laugh.

* * *

Sasuke stormed through the village angrily. Anyone who came pass his path would either run the opposite way or get shoved aside. When he finally got to the park, he sat on the bench to cool off. 'I can't believe that dobe.' He thought as he closed his eyes.

"Otousan!"

Sasuke turns around to see Ryuu on the ground with his arm out. "Up!" Ryuu demanded, but Sasuke just ignored him. "Up!" Ryuu wined. "Up, otousan!" He said, eyes getting watery, but still, Sasuke ignored him. "Up…" Ryuu said crying more. "…Otousan…" He sobbed, but Sasuke continued to ignore him.

"Why Ryuu-chan crying?" Hearing another voice, Sasuke looks to where Ryuu was to see a boy with reddish-brown hair and white eyes standing next to Ryuu. He had a hand on Ryuu's head and he was trying to comfort the smaller boy.

"Hello Uchiha." Sasuke looks up to see Neji and Gaara standing in front of Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke replied back. He never like Neji because he remembered how Neji use to like Naruto before he married Gaara. (A/N: hahahahha NejiGaa!) He and Gaara moved to the sands so he had never seen them in two years. Maybe they decided to move back?

"Daddy, Otousan. Why is that man with Ryuu-chan?" The boy who was next to Ryuu asked Neji and Gaara.

"He's watching him, Daichi." Neji told and the red haired boy crossed his arms.

"I don't like him." Daichi said, "Ryuu-chan is mine." He said glaring at Sasuke.

'For a two year old, he sure takes after Gaara.' Neji thought as he looked at Gaara and turned back to Sasuke. "So...what was your reaction?" He asked the raven haired boy who glared back up at him.

"What? That Naruto cheated on me?" Sasuke said flatly.

"What are you talking about, Uchiha." Gaara asked rolling his eyes.

"Naruto had that…brat, with some whore out there." Sasuke said not even looking at Neji or Gaara. "And somehow no one seems to care."

"You such and idiot." Gaara said glaring at Sasuke. "Let me guess; you assumed Naruto cheated on you when he told you Ryuu was your son and you went crazy saying; 'Men can't carry babies!' right? Well your partly right." He said taking a seat next to the raven haired boy. "You know Naruto and I both have demons inside of us, right?" Gaara wanted for an reply but Sasuke just sat there. "Well, they are the ones who are able to carry the babies for us."

"Che, you don't have proof." Sasuke said finally answering the red head.

"Well, we have Daichi." Neji said looking at the reddish brown haired boy.

"Ya, how do I know that you just didn't adopt or Gaara cheated on you?" Sasuke said coldly.

"Because I was there." Neji said. "I was there when he was nine months pregnant and I was there when Gaara gave birth to Daichi." He told. "Unlike me; you were on your mission and Naruto was already three months pregnant. When we visited, Ryuu was about to be born so we saw everything. We know he had Ryuu and if you don't believe us, ask Sakura, Kiba, Hinata and everyone else who saw Naruto holding Ryuu at the hospital. Everyone knows you're the father, Sasuke. Everyone except you."

Sasuke didn't say anything. Naruto had been telling the truth this whole time and it was his fault that Naruto now might hate him even more. "I'm such and ass." Sasuke told placing his hand on his head.

"A big ass." Daichi said learning a new word.

'…'

'…'

"…I suggest you take Ryuu and run, Uchiha." As soon as Neji told Sasuke that, the raven haired man got up, grabbed Ryuu, and ran as fast as he could towards the Uchiha Compound.

"Give Ryuu-chan back you ass!" Daichi shouted as he watched Sasuke run away with Ryuu.

"YOU'RE DEAD UCHIHA!" Gaara yelled, trying to get away from Neji's grip.

* * *

As soon as Sasuke was far from Gaara, he was panting hard. "You're such a problem." Sasuke said to Ryuu who ignored him. "You are defiantly my son…" Sasuke said realizing that Ryuu had that 'Uchiha stubbornness'. "Come on, forgive me. Please?" Sasuke begged but Ryuu said ignored him. "Please. Otousan is sorry."

"No." Ryuu said not looking at Sasuke.

"Look…. I'm sorry… I know I was ignoring you and I know it's my turn to be ignored, but I'm really sorry… can you please forgive me?" Sasuke begged feeling strange that he was begging at the baby.

"Mmmmm kay." Ryuu said hugging Sasuke. "Wuv you." He said kissing Sasuke on the cheek.

Sasuke smiled and chuckled a bit, "I love you too."

* * *

Naruto was on the couch crying. It was late and there was no sign of Ryuu anywhere. 'He has to be fine… someone has him right now and doesn't know what to do with him… Ohh, who am I kidding? Someone would have giving Ryuu to the Hokage by now if they had found him!' He thought as he placed his face on the couch's pillow.

"Where are you Ryuu?" He yelled into the pillow.

"Chichiue!"

"Ryuu?" Naruto looks up to see Ryuu sitting on the ground right next to the couch. "Ryuu!" He cried picking up the raven haired boy and hugging him. "How did you get here? Did you find your way home by yourself? I have a smart baby!" Naruto shouted as he hugged the baby boy harder.

"No dobe, I found him." Sasuke said walking into the room and leaning on the door frame.

"Sasuke? How did you get in?" Naruto asked turning towards his husband.

"The door was unlocked." Sasuke told pointing towards the door. They both looked at each other for awhile before Sasuke finally broke the silences. "Look Naruto, I'm sorry and I know you hate me right now, but I was just confusing and an big idiot… can you ever forgive me?" Sasuke begged hugging the blond with Ryuu inbetween him.

Naruto smiled and hugged Sasuke back. "I forgive you." He told making Sasuke smile.

"Good cause I was thinking if that didn't work, I would have to give you free ramen." Sasuke chuckled.

"Don't you already?" Naruto asked rolling his eyes and placing a hand on his hip.

"Yea, but what happens after the ramen is better." Sasuke whispered into Naruto ear.

"Then what are we doing sitting around? LET GET RAMEN!" Naruto shouted getting up with Ryuu still in his arms. "Come on Ryuu. Otousan is going to get us some ramen!" Naruto said smiling at the boy.

"Gay Otousan!" Ryuu laughed.

There was a silence as the corner of Naruto's mouth twitched as he stared at Ryuu. "…what…?"

"Ryuu I thought we made a deal!" Sasuke asked panicking.

"You're the one who taught Ryuu… that…word?" Naruto asked showing no emotion.

"Naruto! it's not like that!" Sasuke said throwing his hands up in front of his chest.

"Hehehe, Chichiue scary!" Ryuu said giggling.

"Oh, I'm very scary…." Naruto said glaring at Sasuke evilly.

"Uh shit, not again…" Sasuke said running out of the house.

"UCHIHA SASUKE GET BACK HERE NOW!"

* * *

Woot! Bad ending :D but that's what happens when I mix romance with comedy :P lamo… well hope you enjoyed and I'm going to make another one of Ryuu a little older and so forth. : )


	3. Day At The Park pt1

**My Otousan**

A Day At The Park pt1

* * *

_Well I decided to make a extra on when all the dads take their kids to the park and the 'mothers' go where ever :D there might me two parts so yeay!… And a new kid is coming in and his name is Hataru (his parents are unnamed XD) Well enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto but I do own; Ryuu, Daichi, Hiroto, Katsurou, Hachirou and Hataru**

**Ages:**

Ryuu: 4 (about to be 5)

Daichi: 6

Hiroto: 9

Katsurou: 9

Hachirou: 5

Hataru: 6

* * *

"Come on, Otousan! Please?" A small raven haired boy with azure eyes and around the age of four begged to his father. The little boy was in his father's office sitting on a armchair which was facing towards his father who was behind his desk. "Chichiue is out and I'm bored!" The boy whined.

Him and his father, Sasuke, were in the house alone since Naruto, Sakura, Hinata and Gaara went to the shopping throughout town. Well, Hinata and Sakura wanted to go and forced Naruto to come, who forced Gaara to come with him. So now, Sasuke was in his office reading a newspaper and the raven haired boy was giving his father the best puppy eyed look plastered on his face.

"Ryuu, no. I'm busy." Sasuke told his son. When Ryuu noticed that his father didn't look up from the paper, the raven haired boy jumped off from the seat and got closer to him.

"Please? Please? Please! PLEASE!" Ryuu cried.

"That's not going to work on me." Sasuke said causing Ryuu to pout.

"You're mean otousan! I want to go to the park now!" Ryuu said crying. "I want chichiue!"

"You're an Uchiha. Don't cry over pointless things." The raven haired man told his son.

"If you don't take me to the park, I'm going to tell everyone that you attack chichiue at night and tried to eat him!" Ryuu shouted at his father.

"…attack?… What are you talking- you saw?" Sasuke questioned realizing what Ryuu was talking about.

"You thought I was sleeping, but I was thirsty and went downstairs." Ryuu told.

"… I'll get the keys." Sasuke said not noticing Ryuu's smirk.

'Who is he taking after?' Sasuke thought as Ryuu skipped happily to the door.

(A/N: when he says keys he means for the house.)

* * *

As Sasuke and Ryuu walk though the park holding hands, the older raven haired man had a frown on his face but Ryuu was all smiles.

"Let go on the swings, otousan!" Ryuu said pointing towards the swings.

"You told me to bring you to the park. Not to play with you at the park." Sasuke said walking towards the benches.

"You're no fun, otousan." Ryuu said pouting. Walking towards the swings, Ryuu sang to himself: "Otousan, no fun." over and over again. As he sat on the swings he tried to give his best sad look so he's father would feel guilty.

"That's not working." Sasuke shouted at Ryuu not falling for his son's trick.

"You're evil!" Ryuu shouted back. He turned around so that he was facing away from his father. Ryuu started to pout, but stopped when he notice someone behind the bushes. 'Wonder who's that.' Ryuu thought as he got up and started walking towards it.

"Ryuu, where are you going?" Sasuke asked noticing Ryuu had left the swings.

"Not telling you!" Ryuu shouted. As he got to he bush, he notice a older boy with dark back hair sitting by the tree, asleep.

"Hi, why are you sleeping?" Ryuu asked hoping the boy would wake up. "Hello?"

When the boy finally woke up, he rubbed his eyes and looked up at Ryuu. "What do you want?" He asked coldly.

Ryuu pouted at the boy for giving him an attitude. "That's the thanks I get for waking you up? You could have gotten sick! Chichiue told me never to sleep outside in the cold." Ryuu told the boy. "Also I wanted to see if you'd play with me." He gave a smile.

The boy gave Ryuu an 'are you crazy?' look, but then smiled back at him. "Sure." He said getting up.

"Yeay!" Ryuu cheered. "Now I'll make otousan jealous!" He said grabbing the boy's arm and hugging it. The dark haired boy looked down at Ryuu confusingly. "What's your name?" Ryuu questioned.

"Hataru." The boy said trying to shake Ryuu off his arm.

"Hataru? Doesn't that mean firefly?" Ryuu said giggling. "That's funny. What's your last name?"

"I can't tell you that." Hataru said. "My dad is undercover."

"Under where?" Ryuu asked looking around. "Is he here right now?"

"No, he's doing something some where else, I just came to visit some… relatives." Hataru told. "So what's you name?" He asked Ryuu.

"Uchiha Ryuu!" Ryuu shouted into the air smiling.

'Uchiha…' Hataru thought to himself, "Isn't Ryuu a boy's name?" Hataru asked.

"What do you mean! I'm a boy!" Ryuu said turning red.

"Are you sure? You look like a girl to me. You hair is long and your very short." Hataru said raising a eyebrow.

"That's cause I'm almost five in November!" Ryuu shouted holding five fingers up.

"I'm six and you don't see me as short." Hataru said patting Ryuu's head.

"That's because you're evil." Ryuu said turning the other way. "I don't like you anymore."

"Aw… Don't hate me." Hataru said hugging Ryuu. "You make a cute girl."

"I'm a boy!" Ryuu shouted.

"A boy who looks like a girl!" Hataru told laughing a bit.

"…you're scary." Ryuu said looking at Hataru and laughed nervously to himself.

"Hey! What are you doing with Ryuu-chan?"

Both boys look over their shoulder to see a red haired, milky-white eyed boy staring angrily at Hataru, gripping his fist tightly.

"Daichi, don't call me Ryuu-chan!" Ryuu said pouting. "Call me Ryuu-kun, not Ryuu-chan!"

For about a second Daichi smiled at Ryuu, but turned back to Hataru and continued to glare at him. "Ryuu, who is this." Daichi questioned still glaring at Hataru.

"I'm Hataru. Who are you?" Hataru asked crossing is arms and staring back at the red haired boy.

"Hyuuga Daichi." The red head told before copying what Hataru did. "I never seen you here before."

"That's because I'm visiting." Hataru said.

"Well visiting or not, stay away from my Ryuu-chan." Daichi said glaring at Hataru once more.

"My?"

"-kun!"

"Yes, my. Firefly boy."

-insert deadly glares-

* * *

**(With Sasuke- couple of seconds ago)**

"Ryuu where are you going?" Sasuke asked noticing Ryuu leaving the swings and walking towards the bushes.

"Not telling you!" Ryuu shouted continuing to walk.

'That kid is so stubborn…' Sasuke thought as he watch Ryuu going inside the bush. 'Bet he's trying to make me worry…Well, it's not working Ryuu!' He chuckled to himself.

"Going crazy aren't we, Uchiha?"

Sasuke turns to the side to see Neji standing over him with Daichi next to him.

"Hi. Is Ryuu-chan here?" Daichi asked behind Neji. Sasuke just pointed towards the bush to where Ryuu went. Once Sasuke told him, Daichi nodded and walk towards the bush.

"Your kid is taking after you, Hyuuga." Sasuke said watching Daichi walk pass the swings.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he'll grow up and start stalking Ryuu like you did to Naruto." Sasuke told.

Neji just smirked. "Come on, Uchiha, we were thirteen when I did that."

"Ya, but Daichi might get your genes and god knows what he's going to do when he activates the Byakugan." He said looking at Neji's eyes.

"Don't you think you're over exaggerating?" Neji said rolling his eyes.

"No, I'm just stating the truth."

"Yea, well-"

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

"MAKE ME FIREFLY BOY!"

"AH! DON'T FIGHT!"

"What the hell." Both Neji and Sasuke said looking over to the bush to where their boys went only to see Daichi wrestling with another boy with dark hair and Ryuu trying to break them up.

"Guess your kid is causing some trouble." Sasuke said smirking as he got up from the bench. Neji grumbled as he walked up towards his son.

"Otousan! They won't stop fighting!" Ryuu cried as he saw his father walking up to them.

"Look! You made Ryuu-chan cry!" Daichi yelled at Hataru.

"Me? You're the one!" Hataru yelled back.

"Okay you two. Stop fighting." Neji said picking his son off the dark haired boy. Daichi and Hataru both glared at each other. When the glaring finally stop, both boys looked over at Ryuu would was still hugging his father.

"I'm sorry Ryuu." Hataru said sadly.

"No, I'm more sorry." Daichi said over Hataru.

"Shut up."

"No you shut up."

"I'll make you shut up."

"You're on!"

"You two, stop fighting!" Neji said to both boys. "God, you guy are so annoying."

"Yea." Ryuu said agreeing with Neji. "I'll just play with my Otousan instead, right Otousan?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and let out a soft, "Hn." making Ryuu tilt his head.

"Come on Otousan, you got to say more words than that." Ryuu said grabbing Sasuke cheeks to make him smile.

"Wyuu stwp." Sasuke said angrily.

"What's that, Otousan? I didn't hear you." Ryuu giggled. Sasuke pulled his head back to bit Ryuu's finger, but the small raven haired boy pulled his finger back at the same right time.

"Ah! Otousan almost ate me like he does to chichiue!" Ryuu shouted pointing his finger into the air. "Bad otousan." He said whacking Sasuke on the head.

Neji seem to get the whole eating part, but Daichi and Hataru had no clue, they just thought Ryuu was being girly and cute.

**-TBC-**

**

* * *

**

Gonna stop there so I can put the other kids in… Oh and I bet some of you are thinking: they are too young to like each other but they like each other as in possessive… like a favorite toy

I wonder who Hataru's father is…. Hum….


	4. Day At The Park pt2

**My Otousan:**

Day At The Park Part 3

**Disclaimer: same as last time… I own nothing! **

* * *

It was a mild weather outside, the birds were chirping, and the sun was shining brightly so it was a perfect day to be outside with your family. Sadly, Naruto and Gaara where in the town… shopping. Like normal mothers should be doing. But they're boys. So what are they doing there?

You see, the two Jinchuuriki where stuck in the children department with their friends; Sakura and Hinata, who were pulling any cloths that the found cute and throwing them into their cart.

"AWW! Ryuu-chan would look so cute in this outfit! Wouldn't he, Naru?" Sakura asked showing her blond haired friend a pink outfit.

"Sakura-chan, Ryuu is a boy. He wouldn't like pink…or a dress." Naruto said mumbling the last part.

"Oh come on, Naruto! Ryuu has your face, your eyes, and I bet when he gets older, he'll even get your body! I wouldn't mind one of my sons having your shape." Sakura said smiling.

"Ya… but he's still a boy."

"A very feminine boy." Sakura added in.

"Stop calling Ryuu a girl!"

"I didn't… you just did." Sakura laughed when Naruto started hitting he's head on the nearest wall. She just rolled her eyes and went back to shopping with Hinata.

"Gaara, we need to get them help." Naruto told the red haired boy.

"Hn." was all Gaara said.

"Come on, Gaara! You got to say more then that! Daichi's fathers both only say, 'hn' in every sentences and what do you think he's gonna do when he get older?" Naruto asked.

"Your right." Gaara agreed.

"Ya I am…Wait! I'm right? Sweet!" Naruto cheered as Gaara just smiled. "Hey Gaara…" The red haired boy turned to the blond. "Do you think Daichi and Ryuu will marry when they get older?"

If Gaara was drinking something, it would be all over him right now. He just gave Naruto a shocked and confused look.

"I mean it! Daichi has taken a liking onto Ryuu and they make such a cute couple, don't they?" Naruto told.

Gaara seem to thought about it for awhile before turning back to the blonde. "Whatever you want Naruto." He said.

"Sweet!" Naruto shouted "They'll be so adorable!"

"Sure, but Ryuu is the uke."

"Nani?"

"Ow -so who's -ow- your -ow- friend, Ryuu?-ow!-" Sasuke asked his son; who was yanking on his bangs.

"Oh him?" Ryuu said pointed to Hataru- still holding onto Sasuke's bangs, "That' Hataru." He said smiling at Hataru.

Sasuke glanced over to Ryuu before he looked over to Hataru who was looking over at him. '…He… looks like-'

"It's not nice to stare, Otousan!" Ryuu said tugging on Sasuke's bangs harder. Sasuke rolled his eyes and glanced back at Hataru to find him smirking. Then it hit Sasuke.

"Who's your dad?" Sasuke asked shocking Hataru at first.

"Uh-"

"His dad is undercover!" Ryuu told his father. "He's visiting he's relatives." Ryuu said smiling.

"Relatives, huh? Who are they?" Sasuke questioned.

"Uh… the Sha- shu-" Hataru stutter. "The Sha-shu…e… family." Hataru said with a smile.

"The Shashue family, eh? I never heard of them." Sasuke glared harder causing Hataru to back up slowly.

"T-that's because-"

"Harassing children are we, Sasuke?" Everyone turns around to see Kiba smiling a toothy grin and Hachirou blushing behind him, fidgeting. Kiba's son had his father's face, but he has Hinata's eyes and hair. "Shame on you." Kiba chuckled.

"Hi Hachirou!" Ryuu shouted at his friend who smiled back. "Hachirou, you know Daichi." Hachirou nodded. "And this is Hataru." Ryuu said pointing to Hataru. Hachirou greeted Hataru by nodded to him.

'He seems…quiet…' Hataru thought nodding back.

Kiba smiled at he's son before grabbing Sasuke and Neji's arms. "Come one you two. No need to stand around looking stupid." He told walking off with Sasuke and Neji both yelling a Kiba to let go of them.

Once the father's were back on the benches, Hachirou turned to the three other boys and gave a toothy grin.

"You look like Ryuu," Hachirou told Hataru loudly, "Sweet!" He laughed to himself.

"Hey, you got something on your shirt kid," Hachirou told pointing at Hataru's shirt causing the dark haired boy to look down. "Psych!" Hachirou said flicking the boy's nose. "That's like the oldest trick in the book! And you fell for it!" Hachirou said laughing loudly. "Did you see that, Ryuu?" Ryuu giggled.

'Never mind…' Hataru thought before he pointed at Daichi and looked over at Hachirou. "I'm guessing you too are related."

"Duh! What gave it away? The white eyes?" Hachirou asked rolling his eyes.

"No. It's just that you're both complete morons." Hataru said smirking.

"You ass!" Hachirou shouted angrily at the dark haired boy.

"Hachirou, don't swear." Ryuu told calming his friend down.

"Come one Ryuu! We don't need them!" Hachirou said crossing his arms and walking off.

As soon as they got a few feet's away from the older boys, Hachirou turned to Ryuu and quietly said, "So whatcha guys been up to?"

"I don't know, they just started fighting." Ryuu said pointing to Daichi and Hataru.

"Cool! Can I watch?" Hachirou asked grinning.

"Yes." "NO!" "Yes." All three boys answered at the same time.

"Ha… you guys are nosey." Hachirou laughed.

"No fighting!" Ryuu shouted at them. "We're all friends and we need to stay that way."

"Hn."

"What ever."

"I just met him and that guy's my cousin." Hachirou said pointing at Hataru and Daichi. "So basically you're the only friend I got." He told smiling at Ryuu.

"Don't forget Katsurou and Hiroto!" Ryuu replied smiling back.

"What about us?" Everyone turned around to see the Rock twins smiling at them.

"When did you get here?" Hachirou questioned looking around and noticing their father, Lee, next to Daichi's. He was hugging him but Neji didn't seem all too happy about it.

"Oh that you're our friend!" Ryuu told hugging the two boys. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Our dad took us." Katsurou said hugging back Ryuu.

"Let me go!" Hiroto yelled trying to get out of Ryuu and his brother's grip. "Uhg! I don't even see how I'm your brother." He said giving up.

He was right. Even though they were twins, they were complete opposites. Katsurou was mostly loud and spiritive like he's father, Lee, and Hiroto was like his mother, sweet but had a rough side. It was very rare to find something they had in common.

"Come on Hiroto!" Ryuu said hugging the boy harder.

"You don't mean that." Katsurou said joining Ryuu's hug. "We're like the bestest of friends and will always be friends! -sniff- I love you Ryuu!"

"I love you too, Katsurou!" Ryuu answered back.

"Uh… guys, sorry to cut in on your touchy moment, but can we do something?" Hachirou asked breaking the boys up.

"That's okay, Hachi-kun." Katsurou said smacking the boy's back. "We were gonna stop anyways." He told laughing.

When Katsurou stop laughing he noticed Hataru standing beside Daichi and gave him a confusing look. "Who's he?" He said pointing his index finger at him.

"It's not polite to point." Hataru told rolling his eyes.

"Like he cares." Hiroto said rolling his eyes.

"That's Hataru!" Ryuu said hugging Hataru.

Katsurou laughed as Hataru slightly blushed, "Nice to meet you Hataru." He said sticking his hand out. Hataru was going to take it, but Hiroto slapped his brother's hand away.

"First it's a hand shake then it'll turn into a hug." Hiroto told Hataru who's mouth formed in to an 'o'.

"You're no fun, Hiroto." Katsurou frowned and his brother just shook his head in reply. "I have an idea!" Katsurou shouted completely changing the subject and causing all the boys to jump up. "We can play partner hide-and-seek tag!" He told clapping his hands together. "What do you guys say?"

"Okay, Katsurou." (Ryuu)

"Hn." (Daichi)

"It's childish but what ever." (Hiroto)

"Hn." (Hataru)

"Sure why not?" (Hachirou)

"Okay! So Hiroto and I will be partners!" Katsurou shouted grabbing his twin brother's hand. "You guys can pick who's with who. We're going to find a hiding spot!" With saying that, Katsurou ran off with laughing leaving the other boys in the dust.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… okay… so who wants to be with meh?" Ryuu asked smiling.

"I'll be with you." Both Hataru and Daichi said at the same time.

"No! I'll be with Ryuu! Not you!" They both shouted at the same time again.

"Stop copying me!"

"OH MY GOD!"

As the boys yelled at each other repeatedly saying each other's next sentences, Hachirou turned to Ryuu. "While twiddle dumb and twiddle dumber fight, you want to be my partner?" He asked the blue eyed boy.

"Kay." Ryuu smiled grabbing the boy's hand and walking off.

"Oi, morons! Ryuu's my partner, you two are 'it'." Hachirou told smirking a bit.

"WHAT?"


	5. Day At The Park pt3

**My Otousan**

Day At the Park Part 3

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…if I did, Ryuu, Hataru, Daichi and everyone else who's my OC will be real…so that means yaoi! **

**

* * *

**

_**(with Sakura, Hinata, Naruto and Gaara)**_

"Aww…. Sakura-chan, can we stop walking? My legs are sore… and I'm hungry… and I want to sleep more." Naruto whined as the two girls, Sakura and Hinata walked around the town still shopping. They would have been going faster if only Naruto and Gaara weren't lagging behind.

Sakura turned around to face her blonde friend, one of her eyes twitching. "Can you stop complaining?" She shouted cause the blonde to flitch. "God! If I didn't know better, I would say you're on your period!" The pink haired girl growled.

"OhMyGod! I'm pregnant!" Naruto shouted causing everyone around him to stare. "That would explain why I didn't have my period for the last FOUR years!" He sobbed.

"Naruto! You're a boy! You can't have periods!" Sakura yelled shaking the boy by the shoulders.

Watching Sakura and Naruto have a yelling contest, Hinata turned to Gaara looking a bit neverous, "Shouldn't we help him?" Hinata asked watching Sakura smack Naruto on the head a few times.

"Do you really want to get in the way of those two?" Gaara questioned the dark blue haired girl.

"No. Not really" She told laughing a bit.

"-But Sakura-chan! How can I not have my period! Don't all mommy's have them?" Naruto questioned his pink haired friend, who smack the top of her head.

"Naruto, you're a BOY!" Sakura yelled.

"But I'm a mommy!"

"Yes, but a boy!"

"You just hate me because I'm fat!" Naruto sobbed and Sakura almost face palm again.

"Naruto you're not-"

"FAT! I'm FAT! WHY? STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT! I'M NOT FAT!" Naruto cried falling to his knees on the floor causing a few people around them started to watch.

Hinata laughed nervously while Gaara rolled his eyes. "That's it!" Sakura said snapping her fingers causing the red haired boy and blue haired girl too look at her.

Rummaging through her bag, Sakura pulled out a box and threw it at Naruto. It hit him on the head before landing in his hands.

"Ow… Sakura-chan that hurt-"

"Not talking! Go into the bathroom!" Sakura yelled shoving the boy into the nearest bathroom.

Hinata and Gaara felt a sweat drop fall from their head as a group of girls ran out of the bathroom and heard Naruto shouting; 'THIS IS THE GIRLS BATHROOM!'

* * *

"So…Lee…how's twins doing, man." Kiba asked the green jumpsuit wearing shinobi. Lee smiled at him and give him two thumbs up.

"They are well, my passionate friend," Lee told, "And may I ask how's Hachirou?"

"He's fine. The Hyuuga's are always training him so he rarely has a lot of free time. So today I decided to take him to the park for a break." Kiba told.

"Same with Daichi," Neji spoke up, "but most of the time he's with Gaara training in the Sands. What about you, Uchiha."

"Ryuu is mostly training with Kakashi but since he's still young, he never really pays attention… I think he took more after Naruto's side than I thought." Sasuke told rolling his eyes.

The four fathers stood there in complete silences, not knowing what to say next until they heard shouting.

"YOU SUCK!"

"YOU SUCK MORE!"

"YOU SUCK LIKE A SUCKER!"

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENCE!"

"IT DOESN'T HAVE TO!…SUCKER…ER!"

All fathers turn to see Daichi fighting with the new boy, Hataru, in the middle of the park. They seem to be the only ones there. Ryuu, Hachirou, Hiroto, and Katsurou were no where in site.

"Well look, Hyuuga, you kid is causing a problem…again" Sasuke said smirking.

"Hahaha very funny, Uchiha." Neji said sarcastically. He stood up and walked over to where the fighting boys were and watched as Daichi jumped on the dark haired boy, throwing him on the ground.

"You're such an ass!" Daichi shouted punching Hataru in the face.(a/n: remember Sasuke thought him this word) Before he could hit the boy one more time, Neji jumped in by pulling the reddish brown haired boy off the other boy.

"Daichi! What are you doing!" Neji asked his son angrily.

"But Dad! He started it! If he wasn't here, I would have Ryuu all to myself, but he came in, he almost took Ryuu away from me! I WANT RYUU!" Daichi screamed at his father.

Neji stared at his son. 'Wow…he's sure possessive…' He thought, 'I wonder if I was like this when I was younger…'

Neji sighed, "Daichi, Ryuu isn't going to like you if you're always trying to take him away from other people. He needs to make new friends too." Neji told. "So please, play nicely or… you will never going to see Ryuu again!" Neji threaten his son.

Daichi jumped surprisingly and nodded his head furiously, "Yes Sir!" he shouted. Glaring over to Hataru, who was picking himself off the ground, Daichi growled. "Come on, lets go find someone before we lose the game." Daichi told forcing a smile.

Hataru twitched. "Don't… smile…" Daichi growled again before grabbing Hataru and walking over to the park trying to find their friends.

Neji sighed again as he watched his son and Hataru walk away. He shook his head and walked back to the bench where the other fathers were.

* * *

"Ryuu, turn left…Ryuu, left! Left, Ryuu… Ryuu, your other left!"

The blue eyed boy stop in his track and looked over to his best friend confusingly. They were in the forest trying to find a place to hide, but they seem to have no luck in doing such considering the fact that Ryuu can seem to tell his left from right.

"Hachirou…which way is left?" Ryuu asked tilting his head.

"Well Ryuu," Hachirou stuck out his hands, "First, you take out your hands and point your pointer finger and your thumb out. Then, you look at you fingers and you think 'Which one makes an 'L' shape' and it's this one!" The blue haired boy said happily raising left hand.

Ryuu copied Hachirou's rules, but frowned, "But Hachi-kun, what if you flip your other hand around? It also makes an 'L' shape!"

Hachirou looked at Ryuu's hands and snatched his head, "I never thought of it like that." The blue haired boy told as he copied the same motion that Ryuu did, "It could also be a 'J' shape too!" He shouted.

"That's so cool!" Ryuu laughed. "I've got to show my otousan this!"

Hachirou started to laugh, but suddenly stopped, "Wait. What were we doing again?" He asked Ryuu.

The raven haired boy looked at him questionably, "I forgot." He said laughing lightly. "Weren't we-"

"READY OR NOT HERE WE COME!" A voice echoed through out the park causing both boys to jump.

"Hide-and-seek!" Ryuu and Hachirou both shouted at the same time. Ryuu grabbed Hachirou's arm and they took off the opposite direction where they heard the voice coming from to.

* * *

Ryuu and Hachirou were running around for a few minutes till Ryuu stopped to catch his breath.

"Come on, Ryuu! Lets go!" Hachirou told his friend.

"How about you go on and I'll stay here." Ryuu pant.

"Ryuu, how are you ever going to be a ninja if you can't run!" The blue haired boy asked.

"I don't want to be a ninja!" Ryuu shouted as he starting to sit on the ground, "I want to be Hokage like chichiue!"

"Ryuu, you have to become a ninja first." Hachirou sighed.

"Aw… man," Ryuu cried, "I thought the game was called 'hide-and-seek' not 'run-and-seek'."

"Fine, we'll hide! Happy?"

"Yes." Ryuu answered looking around for a place to hide, but in doing so, he spotted a flash of pink pass behind the trees, "What was that?"

"What was what?" Hachirou questioned giving a confused look.

"I saw pink!"

"Ryuu, you need to see a doctor."

"No! Really! I saw pink!" Ryuu yelled. The raven haired boy growled and walked to the area where he saw the flash of pink. Searching behind the trees, Ryuu saw someone laying on the ground. It was a boy with blond hair that was almost shoulder length and he had bangs which hung over his eyes. Half of his hair was pulled up onto a ponytail while the rest hung over his shoulders. He was awake, but seem to be staring off in space until he noticed Ryuu.

"May I help you?" The boy asked.

Ryuu looked at him for a few minutes before he gave a smile, "Oh nothing! I just saw something flash through and I wanted to check it out!" The blue eyed boy told and the blond shook his head.

"Oh you must have saw my sister, Miku. She's training." The blonde haired boy told and Ryuu nodded his head, "I'm Takeshi, but the way."

"I'm Uchiha Ryuu!" Ryuu shouted smiling, "My friend is somewhere around here and he's name is Inuzuka Hachirou."

"Uchiha and Inuzuka? I heard about you guys from my dad," Takeshi said, "Sasuke and Naruto had a boy didn't they? My dad never told me had a girl…"

"I'm a boy!" Ryuu shouted.

"Oh sorry about that-"

"AHHH!"

There was a scream in the park that made Takeshi and Ryuu jump. They both turned around and search the trees behind them, but didn't see anything, "What was that?" Ryuu asked. Takeshi shrugged.

"Hey! Hey! Takeshi! Look who I found!" A girl with brown hair pulled up into two ponytails and gray eyes came out with a huge fan in one hand. In her other, she carried Hachirou who looked like he just passed out, "He was snooping around and just when he thought he could attack us, I came out and- Who do you have here?" The girl said stopping and looking at Ryuu.

"I'm Ryuu." The blue eyed boy told nervously.

"Hi Ryuu! My name is Miku! I'm 7 years old! I like the color pink and this lazy guy here is my brother." She told happily.

"Miku, you'll never be a good ninja if you go around telling you information to random people you just met." Takeshi told shaking his head.

"Well at least I'm actually training, all you do is sit around and sleep."

"You do the same thing too…"

"…Shut up…" The two siblings continued to fight, calling each other bad names until they heard Ryuu clear his throat grabbing both their attention.

"Yea… sorry to interrupt you two, but can I have Hachirou back." Ryuu asked pointing to his friend who was in Miku's arms.

"Uh… sure," Miku said putting Hachirou down.

"Hey Hachi, are you okay?" Ryuu asked poking the blue haired boy in the face.

"Uhhh… where am I? Oh no! Ryuu run! Crazy girl with fan is going to kill us!" Hachirou shouted tackling Ryuu on to the ground.

"Hey! I ain't crazy." Miku pouted.

"Sure." Takeshi coughed and Miku glared at him.

"Yea, Hachirou! She was just training." Ryuu told trying to push the boy off him. Hachirou glared at Miku causing the brown haired girl to sigh. She began to put her fan away, but soon heard someone yelling for them.

"RYUU!" a voice cried out from behind the trees. Everyone turned around to see Daichi tackling the raven haired boy to the ground. Hataru followed behind the boy and stood next to Hachirou.

"Two times in one day!" Ryuu shouted trying to push Daichi off him.

"Ryuu! You're okay! Did you get hurt!" Daichi panicked. "I knew I should have been your partner instead of my retarded cousin."

"Hey!"

"Shut up, Hachirou." Daichi growled. The red haired boy glared at Miku and Takeshi before getting up and positioning himself to fight. "Are these the people who were trying to hurt you Ryuu? Tell me now so I can kill them."

"No!" Ryuu shouted, hugging Daichi from behind. "Don't hurt them! They're nice!" He told.

"You don't have to lie, Ryuu." Daichi growled. "It's not normal to find people in the forest!" (a/n: wrong Daichi, it's pretty much normal)

Miku smiled as she opening out her fan. "Well since he wants to fight, I guess I have no choice." Miku smirked and Daichi growled. "I was just training."

Daichi smirked. "Well this will be fun. I've been training too."

"Daichi! Miku! Stop fighting!" Ryuu yelled, but they ignored him. "Hachirou! Stop your cousin!"

"Can't. Once he's into something we can't stop him." Hachirou told.

"Hataru!"

"I wouldn't mind watching them fight." Hataru smirked and Ryuu cried out in panic.

"Since you won't start, I guess I will." Daichi shouted charging towards Miku, who started to raise her fan up to attack when-

They both stopped.

"I-I c-can't m-move." Daichi stuttered as he tried to move his body. He looked over to Miku who seem to be stuck too.

"You guys are so retarded." Both Miku and Daichi eyes followed over to Takeshi who sighed. "You shouldn't be fighting each other, you're both from the same village." He told shaking his head. Miku and Daichi did the same.

"Takeshi! Let me go!" Miku shouted at her brother. "Dad told you not to use the Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Possession Jutsu) on me!"

"He also told me to keep you out of trouble." Takeshi rolled his eyes.

"Kagemane no Jutsu?" Daichi questioned.

"It's a attack where I'm able to merge my shadow onto my opponent forcing them to couple my every move." Takeshi told waving his arms causing Miku and Daichi to do the same thing again.

"Let go of me! This feel gross!" Miku squeaked.

"Only if you don't attack anyone, same thing goes to you Daichi." Takeshi said looking over at his sister and the white eyed boy. They both said 'yes' and Takeshi let them go.

Miku and Daichi glared at each other and whipping their heads away.

"How stupid are you guys? You do know you're cousins right?" Takeshi mumbled and Miku and Daichi stared at each other.

"Oh god you can't be Hyuuga Daichi!" Miku yelled.

"Then you must be…Rini?" Daichi asked dumbly.

"No! Rini is our other cousin! I'm Miku!" The brown haired girl told angrily.

"Ha…Miku…what a stupid name…" Daichi laughed to himself

"Hey at least it doesn't mean 'great land',"

"Yours means, beautiful sky! And the last time I check, sky and land are part of the same thing!" Daichi yelled.

"At least mine has beautiful in it… yours, on the other hand, could be great ugly land or something stupid." As the two- now known as cousins- fought, They didn't noticed Ryuu walking always from the group.

"Hey Ryuu! Where are you going!" Hachirou shouted causing Daichi to look for the blue eyed boy.

"I don't want to play with you guys anymore!" Ryuu shouted back, "I'm going home!" The blue eyed boy growled storming off.

"Nice going guys." Takeshi mumbled making everyone to feel guilty.

* * *

Yea nice going guys O

Lol well… Miku and Takeshi's parents are Temari and Shikamaru if you can't seem to tell…


	6. Day At The Park pt4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything D:**

_**I think this is the last chapter…maybe not… I don't know… then I'll do like random POV of some characters and side stories :D yup…**_

_**ON WORD!**_

_**Oh Crap for like five minutes I was trying to find who to add a new chapter on FanFaiction O.o that's how long I haven't uploaded something **_

* * *

**(with Naruto, Sakura, Gaara and Hinata)**

Gaara sighed as he took a seat on the bench in front of the bathroom. He watched as Hinata took a seat next to him with a smile on her face.

"So how many months?" Gaara asked surpising Hinata.

"What? How'd you know?" Hinata squeaked.

Gaara rolled his eyes. "I'm not stupid," he told as he watched Hinata fiddle with her fingers.

"Uh…I…I'm…Uh…" She blushed a crimson color and whispered, "4 months."

"4 months? Wow." Gaara said leaning his back against the bench. "Who else knows?"

"Just Kiba." Hinata told.

"Oh… what are you going to name him or her?"

"Kenji if it's a boy. Kasumi if it's a girl. I'm hoping it's a girl." Hinata said smiling.

"Well I hope so too." Gaara said giving a small smile.

There was an awkward silence between the two until they heard a loud scream and then a thump. The whole mall was now looking at the bathroom door as it open slowly and a bubble gum color haired girl pops out.

"Uh… Gaara…kun… Naruto kind of... fainted… do you think you can... help me?" Sakura asked the red hair man nervously. Gaara sighed as he got up and walked over to the bathroom with Hinata close by.

**(a/n: you can't tell if someone pregnant until they're like 6months…or was it 5?… your stomach starts to have a bump but only noticeable if u wear a tight shirt or something)**

* * *

**(with a Ryuu :D)**

An anger little raven haired boy stormed through the forest. He stomped his foot every step he took causing the animals around him to scatter off.

"I hate them!" He growled as he quickens his pace. Ryuu is kind of a weird boy. He's wants to be a ninja but hates fighting. It all started when he was three and his parents where yelling at each other because his otousan came home late. You see, his chichiue was making dinner for them and started to worried about Sasuke and thought he had gotten hurt but he found out that Sasuke was just out with his team (he's a sensei and he has a three man squad) celebrating their mission success. Anyways they started yelling at each other about getting hurt when Sasuke accidentally threw the plate on the dinner table against the wall next to Ryuu. When it shattered one of the pieces had cut Ryuu on the cheek. **(a/n: my baby!) **Feeling extremely guilty, Sasuke had tried to stop fighting with Naruto.

The marking on Ryuu's cheek had healed, but the little boy became afraid of violence ever since then… weird, ne? **(a/n: NO!)**

Ryuu started to slow down as he felt his breathing get heavier. "Where am I?" He thought out loud as he looked around the forest. "Am I lost?" He cried. There was no answer. He started to feel his eyes moisten then began to cry. "I don't want to be lost! I want my otousan!" He sniffed "ARE YOU EVEN THINKING ABOUT ME OTOUSAN?"

* * *

Somewhere Sasuke is thinking of a naked Naruto. BAD SASUKE BAD!**

* * *

**

"You guys are all idiots!" Hiroto yelled at the group of children before him. He and his brother Katsurou had gotten bored of waiting to be found, so instead they went find them only to learn that Ryuu had ran away, "Why fight?" Hiroto questioned angrily.

"He started it." Miku told.

"No, you did!" Daichi yelled.

"I don't care who stared it!" Hiroto yelled causing Miku and Daichi to flinch. "Ryuu doesn't like fighting and you of all people," Hiroto pointed at Hachirou, "should know that best!"

Hachirou bangs covered his eyes. "I'm sorry." He said.

"Don't tell me go tell Ryuu!" Hiroto yelled. "In fact, you're all going to tell him!" He shouted pointing at everyone. "Let's go!"

Everyone started walking of,f but Katsurou stayed behind with his brother and whispered, "Wow."

**

* * *

**

As the group of children walk up to their parents (mines their mothers and Miku, Takeshi, and Hataru's mom and dad) they all looked at them guiltily.

"Oh, crap, I thought we potty trained them." Sasuke whispered to Neji who shrugged.

"Mr. Ryuu's Dad, we want to tell Ryuu we're sorry, can we see him?" Hachirou spoke up in the group and Sasuke gave a confused look.

"Ryuu? I thought he was with you?" Sasuke asked.

"No he got mad and stormed off. He was supposed to be here." Daichi told. "WHAT IF RYUU GOT HURT!" The red haired boy panic grabbing Hataru and shaking him.

"Let go!" Hataru yelled.

"DADDY!" Daichi cried running to his father who patted his son on the back.

"We need to look for the little midget," Kiba spoke up, "Knowing Naruto, he'll probably get lost." All the father's nodded their head and most of the kid's looked confusingly at them.

"Lets go." With that said, they all ran…walked…skipped…frolic, what ever you want, into different directions.

* * *

"-four little ducks went out one day. Over the hill and far away. Momma duck went 'quack, quack, quack' three little ducks came back."

Our little Ryuu is sitting on a tree tuck singing to himself waiting for someone to find him. Even though he doesn't know where he was, Ryuu decided to stay in one place instead of getting more lost. See out little raven haired boy is not that dumb.

"Oh! A butterfly!"

Okay I lied.

"I wonder where my otousan is." Ryuu thought out loud, kicking his feet against the log. He plopped down on the glass, laid on the ground and sighed. He felt his eyes become heavier and heavier, and he started to drift off to sleep, but he was quickly awake as he felt someone pull him up from the ground.

"Well look who we got here." He man holding Ryuu spoke. The blue eyed boy noticed he was talking to a dark haired man in front of them who was leaning calmly against a tree. "Aren't you a little cutie." He told petting Ryuu's check. Ryuu growled and attempt to bite the man, but he pulled away from Ryuu just in time. "Brat! He tried to bite me!"

The dark haired man rolled his eyes and pointed at Ryuu's face. "Can't you see he's that nine tailed demon's son?" He told and Ryuu's eye's widened.

"You mean that Uzumaki kid? I thought he was dead." The man holding Ryuu told.

"Who ever told you that is crazy." The dark haired man said taking out a knife. "I was thinking, we should maybe send the kid back…you know…hurt….so that demon will know how it feels like to lose someone."

The man behind Ryuu smirked. "Good idea."

* * *

A older raven haired Uchiha walked around the forest for his blue eyed son. "Dammit Ryuu, where are you!" He growled. "Naruto's already been going though mood swings and I don't want to face him when I tell him that you're missing!" Sasuke sighed and jump up into the trees trying to get a better view of the forest.

"Mr. Duck Bum! Did you find Ryuu?" Sasuke froze and looked down at the red haired Hyuuga below him.

"No." He told jumping down beside the boy.

"Well look harder!" Daichi yelled kicking Sasuke in the shins.

Sasuke yelped out in pain. "Why you little-"

"Uchiha." Sasuke stopped and glanced over to the stop where Neji's voice came out. "Don't teach him any new words…" Neji growled glaring at the raven hair man. Sasuke mumbled something under his breath before turning around.

Sasuke stopped. He turned quickly around to Neji. "Did you fell that?" Sasuke asked seriously.

"Yea." Neji nodded.

With that said, Sasuke turned around for a few minutes. He and Neji had felt a burst of charka get unleashed just a few seconds ago. Sasuke glanced over to Neji who nodded. "Byakugan."

Daichi looked up at his dad wondering what was going on. Neji looked over to Sasuke and whispered something softly so Daichi couldn't hear it.

"Daichi," Neji whispered to his son. "Stay close by me." Daichi nodded going behind his father. "Come on." They all took off.

* * *

Ryuu was on the ground covered in blood crying. He wasn't sure what happened. All he remembered was a man coming towards him and then next thing he knew he was covered in blood. "Otousan…" He cried wiping the tears from his eyes.

"_Ryuu?_" Ryuu quickly looked up to see his father walking up to him.

"OTOUSAN!" Ryuu cried running up to his father. He grabbed one of his legs and started sobbing onto it . "Otousan-" Ryuu cried. Sasuke kneed down and lifted Ryuu up into his arms. "Lets go." Sasuke told Neji who was behind him.

* * *

**(a few minutes before)**

Sasuke, Neji, and Daichi ran fast though the forest. "What's going on daddy?" Daichi asked his father who hushed him. Sasuke stop behind a tree causing the other two to do the same.

"Otousan…" They heard someone cried and they automatically knew who it was.

"Ryuu!" Sasuke thought out loud. He looked behind the tree to find Ryuu covered in blood. The raven hair boy was sobbing on to his knees and was unaware of his surroundings.

"Go get Ryuu." Neji told Sasuke who nodded his head and walked towards his son.

As Neji scan the place looking for anyone hiding, he found two bodies. Both dead. One had dark hair and was holding a knife while the other had brown colored hair. Remembering his son was with him, Neji looked to see Daichi staring at Ryuu, shocked.

As he tried to talk to Daichi, he heard Sasuke say "Lets go," and walked over with Ryuu in his arms.

* * *

All the fathers asked Neji what had happen to Ryuu since he had blood stands on his jacket, but Neji shrugged. He told them they needed to talk to Sasuke to recieve that information considering it wasn't his business. The children on the other hand didn't even notice. They where too concerned that Ryuu might not forgive them.

"Ryuu I'm sorry!" Hataru shouted.

"Me too Ryuu!" Miku told

"Do you forgive us?" Hachirou asked

When Sasuke, Ryuu, Neji and Daichi got back to the park, all the kids and parents were there. Sasuke placed Ryuu on the bench and asked him if he was okay. Ryuu didn't answer.

"Ryuu do you forgive us." Hachirou asked and the other kids all stared at Ryuu waiting for an answer. They watched as Ryuu's eyes stared to water up and he burst out crying.

All the kids backed up, scared. Sasuke sighed and got out a handkerchief and wiped the blood and tears off Ryuu's face. Takeshi took a seat next to Ryuu and placed a comforting arm around him. Ryuu didn't stop crying, but he felt a little better.

"Why are you all crowding around?" Some of the fathers turned around to see Sakura, Hinata, Gaara and Naruto who was leaning on Gaara.

Naruto's head shot up when he noticed blood on Ryuu. "What the Hell?" He shouted. "How did Ryuu get hurt?" He yelled running over to his son. "Are you okay Ryuu?"

"Chichiue!" Ryuu cried tightly hugging his father who patted him on the back.

"Ohh, not so tight, Ryuu." Naruto told putting a hand over his mouth. Sasuke went over to Ryuu and picked him up letting him the smalled boy to lay on his shoulder.

"What's wrong with Ryuu?" Naruto asked sadly.

"I'll tell you later," Sasuke whispered. "What's wrong with you?" He asked trying to change the subject. Naruto laughed a bit an scratched the back of his head.

"Well…"

"Naruto's pregnant!" Sakura shouted smacking Sasuke on the back.

"What!" Sasuke practically yelled causing everyone to look at them.

"3 months to be exact!" Sakura smiled and Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but no words came out, "Don't worry Sasuke! Naruto's not the only one." She told holding Lee's hand. "I'm 5 month pregnant." She said placing a hand on her stomach showing a bump.

"Actually, three." Gaara spoke up and everyone turned looked at him.

"Wait! You're pregnant too?" Neji shouted turning whiter then usual.

"No Hinata is." Gaara told looking towards Hinata who was blushing mad.

"It's true!" Kiba shouted. He lightly poked Hinata's stomach and smiled.

"Great! Just what we need, more kids." Neji sighed. Naruto, Sakura, Lee, Kiba and Hinata laughed.

After awhile of talking and explaining due dates and name, Sasuke realized it was getting late, "well, we need to get going." Sasuke told shifting Ryuu on his other side. Naruto waved good bye to everyone and hugged Sakura.

Miku and Takeshi said bye to Ryuu while Hachirou told Ryuu he was sorry again and smiled. Hiroto and Katsurou both bow to Ryuu and Hataru told Ryuu he'd see him again and smiled warmly. Everyone said bye except Daichi who looked down at his feet.

They all thought it was going to be okay the next day and they'll all be friends again, but too bad thing will change over the years.

* * *

_**That wasn't a funny ending D:**_

_**Here:**_

_**Sasuke tripped over a rock and fell on the ground and Ryuu somehow flew in the air and Naruto caught him.**_

_**That was funny…. For me lol**_

_**Anyways I will continue but it will be mixed up like they'll be 14 or 19 or 7 or w/e and some will be funny and some will be drama and some will have action! Hataru leaves the village again but comes back when he turns 12 and Ryuu… u got to read on to fin out about him! Daichi is acting weird! Wonder what will happen!**_

_**Yes Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata are pregnant!… again! Naruto's kid is born on July 24, Sakura's is born on May 14 and Hinata's is born June 22. I already have names for them so shhhhh….**_

_Till NEXT TIME!_


	7. Oneshot: Chichiue's Chirstmas Present

ONESHOT:

** My Otousan: **

**Christmas Special!**

_Okay so more people wanted the happy Ryuu and his brother on so…. HERE YA GO! Its told by Ryuu! Oh and Naruto had a… BOY! Name Kouta! Uchiha Kouta! I'll tell the rest later just know it's a filler or a Christmas story :D_

_Ryuu:5 (November 9)_

_Kouta:4 months (July 24)_

_Hachirou:7 (December 19)_

_Kasumi:5 months (June 22)_

* * *

**December 23**

'_Bored…' -sigh-_

"_**WHAAAAAAAA!"**_

"Ryuu! Could you get Kouta for me?"

"Fine!"

Hi. My name is Uchiha Ryuu. I became 5 on November 9 and I'm actually really smart for my age. My parents are Uchiha Naruto, the hokage, and Uchiha Sasuke, the captain of the ANBU. Right now my otousan is on a mission with his three man team and I'm left at home with my baby brother Kouta and my chichiue.

"Yuu."

As I walked into the room, Kouta saw me and stop crying. I smiled and pet his soft blonde hair. His dark eyes looked at me and he gave a tiny smile.

"Yuu!" He shouted as he reached for me. Ya he calls me that. He can't say Ryuu and only can make sounds. At least he got part of my name right.

"Hiya Kouta! How are you, bub?" I asked softly.

"Mmm!" He hummed.

"Uh…ya…" I lifted an eye brow to him wishing I knew what he was thinking. I sighed as I picked him out of the crib.

I heard a knock downstairs and my chichiue telling me to go get that for him. 'What is he doing?' I thought as I went downstairs and opened the front door only to find Hachirou, Kiba, and Kasumi standing in the door way. Kasumi is Hachirou's 5 month old baby sister. She has choppy brown hair, red triangle shapes on her face and dog like eyes. Apparently she didn't get the Byakugan which Hachriou had…weird huh?

"Hi, Ryuu!" Hachirou smiled. He hugged me tightly, but carefully so he didn't squash Kouta. I gladly hugged him back and we both stood like that for a couple of seconds. What? I haven't seen him in awhile! I couldn't go to his 7th birthday party on December 19 since I was sick and he has been busy training.

"Hey, Ryuu, Kouta. Is Naruto here?" Kiba asked me and I nodded my head.

"Over there." I pointed towards the kitchen.

"Sweet." Kiba said walking over to the kitchen. "My god!" Kiba shouted as he stood by the door way. Hachirou and I both looked at each other and ran to where his dad was. In our kitchen, there was this huge tree! When I say huge, I mean HUGE! It touch the top of the ceiling! Not only that, but the whole room was decorated! No wonder why my dad didn't let me in… speaking of which, where did he go?

"Oh hey Kiba, Hachirou, Kasumi…." We all look at the tree to see my dad stuck on to it. "Could you help me Kiba?" My dad asked nervously and Kiba laughed a bit. He nodded his head answering to my chichiue's question and ran over to help my dad down.

When they finally where done, my dad dusted himself off and smiled. "Ya the ladder fell." He told laughing and Kiba smiled, shacking his head. My dad smiled at me and placed a hand on Kouta's head. "Ryuu do you mind if you go out with Kouta? He's looking a little pale."

I rolled my eyes. "No duh chichiue, he had Otosan's skin." I told and my dad pouted before pinching my cheeks. "Don't make smart comments! I'm already slow as it seems." He told knocking his fist against his head and sticking his tongue out.

I giggled and grabbed Hachirou's hand. "Lets GO!" I shouted happily and started to head out.

"Wait! Can you guys take Kasumi too?" Kiba asked handing Kasumi to Hachirou.

"Aww, do I have to?" Hachirou wined. Kiba looked at Hachirou who sighed in defeat. "Fine!" He growled. I smiled at Kouta who looked at me strangely.

* * *

As Hachirou and I walked around my backyard-which is huge by the way- for a few minutes, we went to the front of the house and took a seat on the grass. I placed Kouta on my lap while Hachirou sat by me and did the same thing with Kasumi.

We sat there in silences till I decided to speak up. "So…" I started. "How's…are ya?" I asked.

"I don't know." Hachirou answered and I nodded.

"How about Daichi?" I asked. The truth was, I haven't seen Daichi in awhile. When I was little, he sometimes came out of nowhere with his dads and play with me, but now he never shows up.

"Uh… he's still weird," Hachirou told. "He's always training with his dads so I never really seen him, but he did come to my birthday party. His hair is redder…like a tomato!" He laughed and I giggled with him. "Anyways, he got more calmer and doesn't really like to talk."

I made a 'o' shape with my mouth and nodded my head. "I also haven't seen Hataru, you remember that kid at the park?"

"Yea, I haven't seen him too." I told. "Wonder where he went."

Hachirou and I seat there again for a moment not knowing what to say. I felt Kouta kick his legs and I looked down at him. "Ah!" Kouta shouted pointing towards the streets. I looked up only to see my dad…the other one…

"Hi Otousan!" I shouted. He turned around and smiled at me.

"Ryuu can you come here." He called out and I shook my head.

"Say please."

"…Please..."

"Kay!"

I got up and leaned Kouta on my shoulder and walked towards my dad. "Hiya otousan!" I shouted and my father shook his head.

"Is that correct grammar, Ryuu?" He asked rolling his eyes. "I need your help." My otousan told becoming serious, "Christmas is coming up and I need to get something for Chichiue, do you think you can help me?"

I stared at me dad for a few minutes and making a thinking face. His eyebrows twitched as he tried to wait patiently before saying; "Today would be a good, Ryuu."

I pouted. "Fine!" I lifted up Kouta. "What about him."

My dad looked at Kouta and Kouta gave the same look back. My dad looked surprised and I laughed. "Take him with us." I nodded my head and walked towards Hachirou who was still sitting on the grass looking at us.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm gonna go with my otousan, can you distract my chichiue and make sure he doesn't try to look for us?" Hachirou looked at me before nodded.

"Come on, Kasumi." He told picking getting up with his sister and walking towards the inside of the house. I ran over to my dad and hear Kouta making grumbling noises.

"What? You want Otousan?" I asked lifting him up towards my dad. Kouta shook his head and hugged me. I smiled and hugged him back, but frowned. "Otousan! Kouta wants you to change him!" I shouted at my dad who grunted.

* * *

As all three of us walked into the Konaha's store and everyone there looked at us.

"What a hot guy." I heard one of the lady whispered and I looked up.

"He's got kids." Another told.

"Maybe he's a single father?"

"Aw… that so cute...and hot."

"I like the son with the blue eyes."

"You do? The other one looks like the father! I bet he'll be good looking when he gets older."

As they all chattered away, my otousan ignored their presents. Maybe he's used to it… I thought to myself.

"Ryuu, do you see anything good?" My dad asked and I shook my head no. Kouta -who my dad was holding; started to chew on my otousan's shirt. "Don't do that Kouta." He told as he tried to pull Kouta away from his outfit

"Aw…Otousan! He loves you!" I giggled. "Say cheese!" I shouted as I took a picture of them.

"Ryuu, where did you get that camera?" My dad asked me and I looked at the camera.

"This? I stole it from your room." I told smiling. My dad looked at me with an blank expression. "Are you gonna stand around and stare or look for a present?" I shouted causing Kouta and my dad to look shocked. "LETS GO!"

* * *

**(Normal POV)****-(with Naruto, Kiba, Hachirou, and Kasumi)**

As Hachirou entered the kitchen, he sat down on the couch causing his father to look at him. "Hey Hachirou. Where's-"

"KA!" Kiba stopped talking and looked down at his daughter who was reaching for him.

"What's wrong, Kasumi?" Kiba asked petting his daughter. Kasumi smiled before taking a big bite of her father's hand. "AAHHHHHH!" Kiba cried. Hachirou snickered as Kasumi giggled. Kiba looked at his hand and signed. "That means she needs to be changed…" Kibe told taking Kasumi from his son, "Naruto! I'm going to use your bathroom." The brown haired boy called.

"Yea, Yea, Yea." Naruto said somewhere behind the tree. Kiba placed Kasumi over his shoulder and as he walked away from his son, he didn't notice Hachirou give a thumbs up to his sister.

* * *

(Ryuu's POV)

In the store, I sighed borely as I watched my otousan rummage though things he could give to my chichiue. Kouta and I were sitting on the nearest arm chair to my otousan as we both watched him selected different items.

"How about this one?" He asked an I shook my head.

"Nope."

"This one?"

"Uh…"

"How about this one."

"Not really."

"This one!"

"Are you crazy?"

"Ryuu, you're not helping!" My dad shouted at me and I face palmed.

"Well, sorry you pick random things, otousan. I mean come on, a pencil?" I told rolling my eyes. My dad growled before turning back to find a gift for my chichiue. I secretly took a picture of him and giggled. Looking down at Kouta, I saw him chewing on his shirt. I giggled and took a picture of that too.

"MOMMY! SANTA!" My head shot over to a boy about my age with his mother who he was pulling towards a line of people who were watching to take a picture with Santa.

"Lets go take a picture with him." The kid's mother told her son and they walked together over there happily.

Wanting to do the same, I looked over to were my otousan was to find him talking to a store clerk. "NO I'M NOT SINGLE!" He shouted causing the girl to flinch.

Deciding that I was old enough to do theses things on my own, I smiled at Kouta and picked him up. I then walk over to where Santa was and stood in line all smiles.

"Ryuu!" I looked over to where I heard my name being called to see the Akimichi Family and Chouko was the one who called me.

Chouko was the daughter of Akimichi Choji and Yamanaka Ino. She is two years older them me, making her 8 years old. She kind of looks like her mommy but with shorter hair and darker eyes. She also had an older brother, whom I've met when I was younger, but I don't seem to recall how he looks.

"Ryuu! Why are you here alone?" Chouko asked me.

"No, my otousan is here," I told smiling, "but he's a bit crazy right now."

Ino laughed and petted my head. "How are you, hun?" She asked and I smiled as I told her 'good'. She squealed when she noticed Kouta, "He's so adorable! He looks just like Sasuke! Aw! The last time I saw him was when he was born and now he's big!" Ino told taking Kouta out of my hand and hugging him. "Choji, we need another one." She told Chouko's dad who turned red.

"Uh…" Chouko's dad blushed. "Ya…we'll talked about this later." Ino laughed and handed Kouta back to me.

"Well, we got to get going. Tell your dads I said hi!" Chouko's mom smiled and waved good-bye.

"Bye Ryuu-kun! Bye Kouta!" Chouko yelled.

I sighed and looked at Kouta, who was spacing out. I couldn't help but take a picture of him… again.

"Next!"

I turned around and noticed we were the ones next in line so I walk up to the lady dressed up as an elf. "Welcome to Santa Town -grumble- would you only like to speak to -grumble- Santa or -grumble- would you like to take a picture." He lady spoke in an angry way. I frowned.

"Aren't elves suppose to be happy?" I asked her, but she rolled her eyes. I tried my best to do the famous Uchiha glare- which my dad does, but end up pouting. Kouta- on the other hand; was doing a better job. The lady lifted an eye brow before smiling.

"Okay, you got me," She told laughing a bit, "Go ahead and see Santa." She told letting me pass. I smiled at her and walked on.

As I reached the stop where Santa was sitting at, another elf lady asked if I wanted to take a picture. I told her yes and handed her my camera. I walked over to Santa with Kouta in hand and sat down on his lapped.

"Smile." The elf taking the picture told us. I did smile, but Kouta- on the other hand; started chewing on Santa's beard.

* * *

**(Normal POV- tried of doing it in Ryuu's POV)**

Ryuu smiled proudly as he walked back to the store where his father was with Kouta was in his arm trying hard not to fall asleep.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T SEE MY KIDS?"

Ryuu looked over to where the shouting was coming from to see his father lifting a man up with one hand and a kunai in the other. He also noticed that his father's eyes where red. There was a group of people surrounding them, mostly worker of the store, as they watched Ryuu's father yell at the man.

"I'm sorry sir, but we didn't see a raven haired boy with blue eyes and a blonde haired boy with black eyes walk by! Maybe they went outside!" The man which Ryuu's father was holding up told causing the raven haired man to grow angrier.

"OUTSIDE! What if someone kidnaps them? If I DON'T FIND MY SONS IN THE NEXT COUPLE OF MINUTES, I WILL FUCKEN TEAR THIS STORE APART IF I HAVE TOO JUST TO LOOK FOR THEM!"

A camera then flashed causing everyone watching Sasuke to look at Ryuu, who was holding up a camera, and Kouta who was in the raven hair boy's arms. "Hi Otousan!" Ryuu shouted smiling. Knowing his sons were safe, Sasuke let go of the man before running over to his boys and hugged them. "I thought I lost you two! If Naruto had found out, I would never get to see the light again!"

"Light as in Death Note?" Ryuu asked dumbly, but Sasuke just ignored his son's comment and he continued hugged his boys.**  
**

* * *

In the end, Sasuke got kicked out of every store they went to since he wouldn't stop fighting with the employers while Ryuu just kept on taking pictures of every event. Sadly, Sasuke ended up not finding the perfect gift for Naruto and went home empty handed.

"Poor otousan." Ryuu said playing with Kouta's blond hair.

"Yuu." Kouta replied back and Ryuu signed.

"It's not my fault that he got kick out of the stores." Ryuu told and Kouta mumbled.

"Yuu."

"Okay maybe the first one was my fault but the others weren't."

"Yuu."

"Okay, okay! Maybe when I bit that one guy then kick that girl, those where my fault, but what Otousan did after was his fault." Ryuu told his brother

"Yuu."

"Shut up, Kouta."

Ryuu sighed as he layed down on the bed. "Yuu." He heard Kouta as he lifted the camera on the bed up and threw it at his older brother. "Kouta!" Ryuu shouted as he caught the camera. "That's not nice!" The blue eyed boy told his brother. Kouta glared at him. Ryuu looked at his brother confusingly, then looked at the camera. He then smiled.

* * *

**(CHRISTMAS DAY!)**

"Merry Christmas, Chichiue! Merry Christmas, Otousan!" Ryuu shouted as he jumped onto his parents bed holding on to Kouta.

"Ah!" Kouta awed as he hugged Naruto who laughed before hugging him back

"Good morning you two! Did you sleep well?"

"Yes." Ryuu answered all smiles.

Sasuke grumbled before rolling off the bed causing the blue eyed boys to laugh. "I'm okay." Sasuke told getting up and walking towards the bathroom. Naruto smiled before picking up Kouta up and getting out of the bed.

"Lets open presents!" Ryuu shouted as he ran downstairs. Naruto laughed and Sasuke grumbled again as he walked out of the bathroom. Looking over to Naruto, who was all smiles, Sasuke leaned over and kissed his husband on the lips. Naruto giggled a bit when Kouta held his hand up and smacked Sasuke on the face.

"Hey Naruto, I thought I should just tell you that I searched all day yesterday, but I couldn't find you a-"

"Chichiue! This present is for you! It's from Otousan!" Ryuu shouted from downstairs interrupting his father. Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke once again, but on the cheek before walking downstairs. Sasuke followed after with a shocked look plastered on his face.

As Sasuke and Naruto along with Kouta came down, they found Ryuu behind pile of presents holding up a messy wrapped present. "Here chichiue!" Ryuu sang as he handed Naruto the present. Sasuke looked at Ryuu causing the boy smirked back.

Taking a sit on the couch with Kouta still on his lap, Naruto unwrapped his present and smiled. It was a photo album.

"Open it!" Ryuu told taking a sit beside his father. Sasuke did the same, but sat on the other side.

As Naruto open the album, the smile on his face grew larger. Inside the album was pictures of Kouta, Ryuu and Sasuke at the mall trying to find Naruto a present. The first picture in the album was a picture of Ryuu and Kouta with Santa. When you turn the page, it is filled with cut out pictures of Kouta and designs all around it. One picture had Kouta biting his shirt, another had him glaring at some lady talking to Sasuke, and another had him and Ino. The most adorable one was Kouta trying to stay awake.

Naruto laughed as he turn the next page to revile Sasuke ready to kill that one man from the store where he thought he had lost Ryuu and Kouta. The picture below it was Sasuke hugging Ryuu and Kouta but all you could see was Kouta's head and Sasuke shoulders.

The rest of the pictures where the rest of the time the group went shopping. The last picture of the whole album was of all four of them on the couch sleeping.

Naruto smiled and hugged his three of his boys. "Aw that was so cute!" He told. "It's the best gift I ever received." Ryuu smiled as he watched Naruto kiss his otousan.

"Merry Christmas, Chichiue!" Ryuu shouted and hugged his fathers. Sasuke gave a small smile while Naruto laughed.

After eating breakfast and opening all their presents, the Uchiha family all sat on the couch tired.

"I like Christmas!" Ryuu told smiling, "Can't wait till next year!" Naruto and Sasuke laughed.

"And I'll always kept this present and maybe add some more pictures into it." Naruto told holding the photo album and copying the same smile as Ryuu.

"Oh I forgot!" Ryuu got up and walking out of the living room leaving a confused Sasuke and Naruto. When he came back, Ryuu was holding another picture in his hand. "I still have this one. It's chichiue and otousan wrestling!"

Naruto and Sasuke both shot up and ran to Ryuu. "Ryuu give that to me!" Sasuke shouted.

"No way! I want to show Hachirou!" Ryuu told running off with the picture.

"Ryuu, no!" Naruto yelled turning red and chasing after his son.

"And maybe Chouko! And Takeshi and Miku! Kasumi is too young and so is Ayako, so maybe Katsurou and Hiroto!" Ryuu told running out of the living room. "They like wrestling!"

"Uchiha Ryuu! Give me that picture!" Sasuke shouted, but Ryuu laughed running off with Naruto and Sasuke close by.

When all of this was going on, Kouta laid on the couch playing with his stuff fox he had got.

* * *

**THE END!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

Next My Otosan is about Ryuu! It's kind of sad… I guess… Will try to update soon!

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	8. Uchiha Ryuu pt1

**My Otousan:**

**Uchiha Ryuu pt.1  
**

_This will be told in different parts! Ryuu's Sob Story. My poor baby! There will be funny stories later and some other character's side story but this on right now is Ryuu's time… again :D He's 6 years old right now and Kouta is 1 going to be 2_

_Disclaimer: I own only my characters :b  
_

* * *

A raven haired blue eyed boy ran through Konoha in full speed into the Administration Building trying to avoid any collisions with any ninjas and personal advisers who were in there. "Chichiue! Chichiue! He shouted as he run into his father's office and threw open the door. "Chichiu-" The boy stopped in his tracks, and stared at the sight in front of him. His otousan was on top of his blue eyed, blonde hair father who was half naked.

"Ryuu?" His raven haired father sounded shocked.

"I thought you looked the door, Sasuke." The blond underneath his questioned nervously

"I did. I'm just trying to figure out how he came in."

Within seconds, a scream was heard throughout the building as well as a loud slam of a door.

* * *

"Okay Ryuu, you can come in…" The raven haired man called for his son.

"Are you sure?" Ryuu asked behind the closed door.

"Yes." With that side, Ryuu pecked behind the door before he fully opened it. When he saw his chichiue in his chair and his otousan leaning against the wall behind him. Ryuu sighed when she knew it was safe.

"Chichiue!" Ryuu yelled as he ran into the office and took a set on his father's lap. "The festival is coming up!" He told all smiles.

"And you want to go to it?" His blonde haired father question giving a small smile.

"Uh...can we? Please?" The boy's grin started to fade away as he wondered what his father's answer was going to be. "We can go together! You, me, Kouta, and Otousan! Please Chichiue. Please Otousan!" Ryuu plead giving his raven haired father the puppy eyed look.

"I don't know. Should we, Naruto?" Sasuke asked his husband who thought to himself for a couple of seconds.

The blond haired father look at son with an questionable face before looking back at his raven haired husband. He then smiled. "You think they'll have ramen?" He asked messing up his sons hair.

The little boy knew that his father had agreed with his plans and he jumped in joy.

* * *

After leaving the Administration building, Ryuu skipped happily down the rode to pick up his younger brother, Kouta. Since Ryuu entered the ninja academy early, and both his fathers are busy, Sakura offered to let Kouta stay over him house so the smaller blond haired boy could play with Ayako; Hiroto and Katsurou's (the Rock twins) baby sister. Along with with brother's, Ayako has short black hair with dark green eyes. Even though she was two months older than Kouta, they were the same age.

Walking up to the Rock's home, Ryuu came up to the door and he knocked on it. As he waited, Hiroto open the door before greeting the smaller boy. "Oh, hey Ryuu." He said smiling. "Kouta is in the living room." Hiroto told waving Ryuu to follow him and the raven did so. "He and Ayako are playing house with Katsurou."

As he entered the room, Ryuu saw Kouta wearing a long tie and had his blonde hair comb back. Ayako was next to him and she was wearing a pink scarf with red high heals and looked like she was a little wearing makeup. Ryuu snorted when he saw Katsurou on a chair in front of them. His hair pulled up in two pigtails and a bib on.

"Aniki!" Kouta called out as he noticed his older brother. He then ran up to Ryuu and hugged him. "Play!" Ryuu's blonde hair brother giggled as he tried to pull Ryuu to the table.

"We can't, Kouta. Chichiue and Otousan are going to buy yukata for us." Ryuu told his younger brother who gave a confused look.

"Yukata?" Kouta questioned titling his head to the side.

"You guys going to the festival?" Katsurou cut in getting up from his seat and taking the bib he was wearing off.

"Ya, are you?" Ryuu asked.

"Yup! I can't wait." Katsurou smiled.

Before answering, Ryuu looked up to the clock on the wall and realized he was running late, "Well, I got to go! I'll see you then! Bye Katsurou! Bye Hiroto!" Ryuu told smiling at both boys before taking Kouta, who waved at Ayako, by the hand.

As Ryuu walked out the door, Katsurou turned to his brother. "Did you ask?"

Hiroto looked away, "No." Katsurou nodded then looked at Ayako who was looking at them confusingly.

* * *

**(Day of the festival-at the academy)**

At the Academy, Ryuu was sitting on the school's bench alone watching the children run around and playing with each other. He sighed to himself as he watched the children who were a bit older then him play with each other. Even though the little Uchiha was a very loud and open child, when it comes to making friends, he wasn't really good at this.

"What's wrong, Ryuu?" The raven haired boy ear perked up as he turned around to see a brown haired man with a scar across his noses standing beside him.

"Iruka-sensei!" Ryuu called out hugging the taller brown haired man. "Where's Kakashi-sensei and Itsuki?" he asked mumbling into Iruka's pant leg and Iruka laughed.

"Itsuki is on a mission with his team and Kakashi…I don't know really know where we went." Iruka smiled as he ruffled the raven haired boy's hair.

Itsuki is Kakashi and Iruka's adopted son. It shocked a few people when Kakashi and Iruka announced they were getting married. A lot of people didn't know Kakashi was bisexual or in a relationship with Iruka considering the fact that Kakashi and Iruka were never that close. Kakashi told he had been always secretly in love with Iruka, but always kept his distance with him while Iruka said, he always knew about Kakashi and after Kakashi saved him when Pain Assauts Konoha. One thing lead to another, and now they ended up together. After they got married, they decided to adopted a child from the Water Country who Kakashi met during a mission. They got Itsuki when he was 4 and now he's 12 years old. He has brown hair with golden-brown eyes.

Iruka smiled at Ryuu and took a set next to him. "So Ryuu, why are you here by yourself?" Iruka asked looking at the children playing. Ryuu just shrugged. "Come on Ryuu, what's wrong? Why don't you go play with Hachirou? Aren't you two friends?" Again Ryuu shrugged. Iruka sighed.

"Iruka-sensei, Akemi got hurt." A girl with blondish-brown hair came up with her friend crying.

"Okay, lets go bandage it up." Iruka sighed. Before leaving he ruffled up Ryuu's hair and smiled at the boy who smiled back.

As Iruka walked away with the two girls, Ryuu decided to be brave and play with the older kids. As the blue eyed boy walked up to them, he spotted Hachirou and Daichi standing next to each other.

"Hi guys!" Ryuu said walking up to his friends. Hachirou forced a smile while Daichi didn't even look at the blue eyed boy. Seeing that they weren't noticing him as much, Ryuu frowned. "Can I play with you guys?" Both boys looked at each other.

"Uh…"

"Don't think just because you're the hokage of Konoha's kid, that you'll be able to play with us." A girl with grayish-brown hair girl spoke, walking up behind Daichi.

"Mayu-" Hachirou started, but was cut off by Mayu's hand.

"Hachirou, you don't have to speck up for this weirdo." Mayu told. "Right Daichi-kun?" Mayu asked hugging the red haired boy's arm. Daichi gave a look of disgusted, but Mayu didn't seem to notice.

"So way don't you find your own friends and get lost, you freak." Mayu spat causing some of the kids around the laughed. This caused Ryuu to turn red from embarrassment.

Ryuu looked at the girl, but didn't her to see he was upset so put on a fake smile. As he walked away, he held in his tears and took a seat away from where the kids were playing.

* * *

"Sa-suke….w-what are y-you do-ing." Naruto asked nervously as his raven haired husband crawled on top of him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Sasuke whispered as his hand slide its way through Naruto's shirt.

"B-but but-" Naruto tried to protest, but his words were cut off by a kiss from his raven haired husband.

"Come on Naruto, Ryuu's at the academy and Kouta is taking a nap," Sasuke spoke as his hand touched Naruto's chest causing the blond haired boy to turn red, "It's just you, me, and-"

"Chichiue!"

"…Kouta." Sasuke sighed as he heard his son call out for his father from outside the room.

"Chichiue, go!" Kouta shouted as he bang his small fist against the door. Sasuke got up and opened the door slowly to see his blond hair son dressed with his Yukata on backwards.

"Go!" Kouta shouted at his fathers who smiled at the site.

"Kouta, the festival isn't starting till later." Sasuke told. "We'll go when Ryuu comes home."

"No!" Kouta huffed. Sasuke grumbled under his breath as he picked his blond son up and walked him towards Naruto.

"Looks like Kouta is ready." Sasuke told Naruto who giggled at how his son was dressed.

* * *

It at the festival, the Uchiha family all came walked up to the spot where most of their friend were at in the park. They saw Lee, Sakura, Iruka, Kakashi, Choji, Ino, TenTen, Kankuro, Temari, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, Hinata, and Kiba all talking with one another. Their children where all laughing and playing in the fields.

As Sakura turned, she saw Kouta in Naruto's arms and Ryuu holding Sasuke's hand and waved for them. She smiled as she ran up to them with Ayako in her arms and hug each of them.

"Ayako!" Kouta shouted as he saw his friend. Naruto and Sakura smiled as they put their child down to have them greet one another.

"Hi Kouta." Ayako smiled as they both grabbed each others hands and walked onto a spot in the grass were a blanket was placed.

Sakura and Naruto giggled at how cute their son and daughter were before starting talking. Sasuke smiled and turned to his eldest son.

"Why don't you go play with your friends." Sasuke told and Ryuu looked up to his father.

"I don't want to." Ryuu pouted.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked and Ryuu shrugged, "aren't they friends with you?"

Ryuu frowned and looked away. "They're not nice to me.." The blue eyed boy told.

"Why do you say that?" Sasuke asked.

"This mean, ugly girl called me weird and wouldn't let me play with them…they laughed at Ryuu." Ryuu told speaking in third person.

Sasuke sighed. "Ryuu, who ever this girl is had no right to push you around and call you weird because you're not. So just ignore her and play with your friends." Ryuu nodded and walked away from his father. Sasuke frowned at his son and turned around noticing the fathers all talking to each other and deiced to join them.

* * *

As Ryuu walked up to the crowd of children, he turn red when Daichi standing there by himself. "Hi Daichi." Ryuu said walking up to the older boy, blushing more.

Daichi looked at Ryuu and quickly looked away. A light pink blush appeared on his face. Even though he didn't want to admit it, Ryuu look really cute in his kimono. Light orange really fit him well.

"I was wondering if you wanted to play." Ryuu asked smiling. His chubby rosy red cheek showed two dimples causing Daichi face to turned red again. the red haired boy didn't know what to say.

"DAICHI-KUN!" A loud voice scream was heard causing both boys to look at who it came from. Mayu came walking along all smiles as she hugged Daichi's arm. "Hi, Daichi-kun, I'm so happy I found you!" Mayu said cheerfully. The on her face dropped when she notice Ryuu standing next to them blushing a bit. "What do you want?" Mayu asked rudely.

Remembering what his father said, Ryuu decided to ignore Mayu and continue his conversation with Daichi. "So Daichi you want to play with me?" Ryuu asked again.

"Excuse me! I was talking to you!" Mayu growled.

"Well, I wasn't." Ryuu replied shocking both himself and Daichi.

"What?" Mayu growled as let go of Daichi's arm and came face to face with Ryuu. "My brother will so beat you up if you don't shut that month of yours!" She yelled causing Ryuu to back up a bit, "And who do you have? You little brother? Ha!"

Daichi started to notice a crowd of children move around them watching as Mayu yelled at Ryuu. "-you go around thinking everyone likes you but your wrong! No one likes you all because your dads are-"

"What's going on here?" Everyone turned around to see Miku standing tall above the crowd of children. She was giving Mayu a serious look and noticed Ryuu seem to be scared. "What's wrong Ryuu-kun?" Miku asked smiling sweetly.

Ryuu smiled at her. "Nothing." He told, but Miku didn't believe it.

Giving Mayu a glare, she turned to the rest of the kids. "Anyways, we're going into the town to see the festival and we," Miku pointed over to a group of older kids, including Itsuki, Hiroto Katsurou, and Chouko's older brother, "are forced to take you with us."

All the kids nodded their head happily. "We'll go." Someone in the crowd told.

"Okay then follow us." Miku said grabbing Ryuu's hand and walking the rest of the children towards the town.

* * *

"Let go watch the magic show!" Someone in the crowd shouted. Most of the younger children nodded their head while the older ones rolled their eyes.

"You guys can do that, but make sure to come back to the picnic before 6 o'clock." Miku spoke out. "And stay with a group." The brown haired girl told as she and the rest of the older kids ran off.

The youngest children all took a seat in front of the stage to watch the magic show, while Ryuu found Hachirou. As he walked up to the boy he smiled and took a seat next to him. "Hi Hachi-kun." Ryuu spoke. Hachirou turn to the boy and smiled and turn back. Ryuu pouted as they sat the in silences until the show began

Ryuu watched the magic show and couldn't help but laugh. Hachirou laughed with him at all the things the magician did. Even though it's really a trick, Ryuu couldn't help, but wonder how he was doing these tricks with out hesitation.

"Know for my next trick, I will make this bunny disappear!" Some kids in the audiences awed as the man took out a white bunny. "All I have to do is put this bunny in this box, close the door and," he tapped on the box with his wand, "Presto! No more bunny!" He opened the door to reveal a missing bunny.

Everyone clapped as the magician took his bows. "So is there anything else you guys want me to make disappear?" The magician asked the crowd.

"How about Ryuu?" Mayu spoke making all the kids around her laugh. Ryuu turned red from embarrassment and covered his eyes with his bangs. He looked behind his bangs at Hachirou who was frowning, but he didn't say anything.

When the magic show was over, all the children and walked together laughing. Everyone except Ryuu.

* * *

As the kids walk over to the picnic sight they saw most of the parents eating already so grabbed something to eat, they all took a seat on the benches next to their friends.

Walking over to where Hachirou and Daichi were sitting, Ryuu noticed they were setting next to seven other kids and Daichi had a spot open to the left of him. Ryuu walked over and took a seat and smiled at the red haired boy.

"That's my seat!" A voice yelled behind Ryuu. He turns around to see Mayu standing behind him angrily. "Move!"

"I was here before you were." Ryuu told.

"I don't care move, you moron!" Mayu yelled shoving Ryuu off the spot he sat at. "Loser." Mayu smirked as the other children laughed. Ryuu looked up at Daichi and Hachirou who looked just looked at him.

Ryuu growled and got back up and shoved Mayu back. "I don't know what I did to make you hate me but you have no right to pushing me around!" Ryuu yelled at the girl who looked at him angrily. Everyone looked at Ryuu surprisingly.

"Why I hate you? Why doesn't you ask everyone that question!" Mayu screamed as she shoved Ryuu back to the ground. "haven't you notice how everyone's been ignoring you?" The grayish-brown haired girl yelled. "You want to know why? It's because both your dads! One carries around a demon fox and the other one is a missing-nin and both goals were to destroy Konoha! And now they both are power men ruling over our town! My mother told me never to talk to you because of what they did in the past!" Ryuu looked at everyone else and they all nodded. Daichi looked away while Hachirou looked sadly at Ryuu.

Mayu grabbed Ryuu by the collar and lifted him up. "And I hate you cause you kill my uncle! We were informed from your dad that he was ambushed with his partner, but he didn't have a mission that day! Daichi later told me, you killed him!" Ryuu surprisingly looked over at Daichi who had the same shocked look.

"I didn't say it like that, Mayu!" Daichi yelled at the girl, but she didn't even look at him.

"That's why everyone hates you!" Mayu continued. "SO LEAVE YOU MONSTER!" She scream finishing her sentences.

Everyone looked at Mayu who was panting in anger then they looked at Ryuu who had tears falling from his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry." Ryuu told wiping his eyes.

"What's going on?" Ryuu looked up to see his raven haired father to the side of him. Apparently, Sasuke heard all the screaming and yelling and decide to check on his son, only to find him crying.

Sasuke looked at Ryuu, then looked Mayu. The girl growled then shoved Ryuu causing him to step back. Ryuu cried harder as he ran off into another direction.

"Ryuu?" Sasuke shouted at his son but he continued to run. Sasuke growled as he ran after him.

* * *

"Ryuu? Ryuu where are you?" Sasuke called as he walked through the town-which was clearing out since it was the end of the festival. "Uchiha Ryuu, where are you?" The raven haired man asked.

He stopped when he heard sniffing. He looked over to this stage that had a box on it and a sign above it reading, "Magic Show!". Sasuke walked up to it and looked at the box in front of him and knocked on it.

"No one's here." A voice inside the box answered.

"If no one's here, who's talking?" Sasuke questioned.

"…Bob…"

"Bob?"

"Yes."

"If there is a Bob in there then that means there is somebody in here." Sasuke told. There wasn't an answer so Sasuke decided to opened the door to reveal his older son. He took a seat in front of his son and sat there in silences until he Sasuke finally spoke up.

"So…what are you doing in here?" Sasuke asked and Ryuu looked away.

"T-the magic person made a bunny disappeared, so maybe I can disappear too." Ryuu told sniffing. "No one will miss me." Sasuke sighed as he leaned in and hugged his son. Ryuu held his father tightly and started to cry more.

When Ryuu stopped crying and fell asleep, Sasuke picked him up and carried him to the spot where Naruto and Kouta were at.

"I'd miss you." Sasuke whispered into Ryuu's ear unsure if his son heard him.

* * *

**REVIEW PLZ AND THANK YOU :U**


	9. Uchiha Ryuu pt2

**Disclaimer: Same old Same old . **

_Ryuu is 6 going on 7 and Kouta is 2 (his birthday is before __Ryuu- November 9 __Kouta- July 24 ) Daichi is 8 and Itsuki is 11(remember his Iruka and Kakashi's adopted son)_

* * *

**My Otousan:**

**Uchiha Ryuu pt2  
**

* * *

A raven haired, blue eyed boy sat in a large chair in his father's office as a pink haired woman cleaned his wounds. He would wince every time she wipe a cut and bandage him up. He kept on looking at his blonde hair father who was shaking his head in disapproval.

"Darn it, Ryuu, how did you get into trouble this time?" The blonde hair hokage yelled at his son.

"Chichiue, I'm okay!" The small blue eyed boy told, "I was walking home when- OW!" Ryuu yelped as the pink haired woman wiped an open wound. "Sakura-san!"

"Hold still Ryuu!" Sakura told as she continued. Ryuu pouted. "Don't look at me like that!" She told rolling her eyes.

"Hehe, Aniki funny." Kouta giggling causing Ryuu to glare at his younger blonde haired brother who smiled at him.

"Don't look at Kouta like that!" Naruto told crossing his arms, "He'll copy you!"

"Chichiue, Kouta taught me how to do that." Ryuu told rolling his eyes.

His father grumbled as he went back to doing his paper work. Noticing his father wasn't looking, Ryuu continued to glare at Kouta. The blond boy watched him for a few minutes before turned back to Ayako, Sakura's daughter.

"Didn't anyone see you?" Sakura asked as she finished wrapping Ryuu up.

"Yes! Daichi walked by, but didn't help me!" Ryuu shouted.

"I like Daichi, he cute." Ayako mumbled as she played with Kouta's hair.

"NO Ayako like me!" Kouta shouted and Ayako giggled in return.

"No… Daichi!" Ayako told smiling dreamingly causing Kouta to cross his arms angrily.

There was a silences in the air, but then Sasuke walked in wearing his ANBU outfit and his mask in his hand "Oi, Naruto, I'm done with my mission and-" The older raven haired Uchiha stared at his older son. "what happened to you?" He asked pointing at Ryuu's bandages.

"Ryuu got into another fight." Sakura told and Sasuke shook his head.

"This is the fifth time this week, Ryuu." Sasuke grumbled

"It's not my fault! They fought with me!" Ryuu yelled.

"Where did my 'I hate violence' son go?" Sasuke question lifting an eyebrow.

Ryuu pouted and turned away from this dad. He didn't want to fight, they attacked him and he was protecting himself…

_**

* * *

**_

_Uchiha Ryuu sat on the swing set as he watched most of his friends play with one another. Many times Ryuu had tried asking them if he could join them, but they just turned him down. So he final gave up. _

_Being tried watching his old friends play, he decided to go home. As he tried to walk awat, someone blocked his path. Before him were three boys, one with black hair (he was the shortest), another with brown, and the last with brownish gray (the tallest). They were all wearing leaf headbands._

"_So you're Uchiha Ryuu," The tallest boy spoke. "The name is Gorou." He told pointing to himself. "and these are my friends; Jiro and Arata." _

"_That's nice, please move." Ryuu asked trying to pass them._

"_Hey hey, what's wrong? You in a hurry to a fire?" Gorou questioned as he blocked Ryuu path yet again. "We just wanted to talk."_

"_Well I have to get home." Ryuu told pushing past them. Gorou took action and tried to grabbed Ryuu's hand but the raven haired Uchiha caught it and shoved him on the ground._

"_Don't touch me." Ryuu mentioned as he continued to walk away._

"_Dude, kids got moves." Jiro snorted as Arata helped Gorou up. _

"_Shut the fuck up man," Gorou sneered. He stared at the back of Ryuu's head and could tell the boy was smirking. _

_He growled and run up to the blue eyed boy tackling him to the ground. Gorou held the boy down on the ground and smirked. "Not so tough now are ya?" He asked. _

_Since Gorou wasn't paying any attention, Ryuu rolled over on top of him then smacked him across the face. Taking his chance, Ryuu got off the boy and ran as fast as he could._

"_Get him dammit!" Gorou roared at his friends who sprinted to action to catch the smaller boy._

'_Got to get out of here," Ryuu thought as he picked up his pace and ran faster. He saw a corner and turned towards it, only to find a dead end. _

"_Trapped like a little mouse." Ryuu heard someone say. He turned to see a smirking Gorou walking slowly up to him with his gang close by. He motioned his friends towards Ryuu and the two of them grabbed the Uchiha's arms and held him up._

"_Let go!" Ryuu cried as he tried to get out of their grip. Gorou smiled cruelly and lifted his fist up. As he aimed to hit Ryuu, but the raven haired boy elbowed Jiro in the stomach. The boy grunted and lost grip on Ryuu letting him duck before Gorou fist could come in contact with him._

_Noticing an opening from where Gorou stood, Ryuu began to run towards it but someone yanked him back. Ryuu cried out in pain when he backwards. _

"_Hold him down and make sure he doesn't escape this time!" Gorou yelled at Arata, who sat on top of the blue eyed Uchiha and Jiro held his arms down._

_As Ryuu struggled to get free, then someone's shadow came across them. It was Daichi. "Help me, Daichi!" Ryuu cried out but the brownish-red haired boy made a face of disgust and ran off._

_Ryuu's eyes widen and Gorou and his gang started to laughed. "Who would want to help you?" Ryuu screamed angrily and trashed hard trying to get the boy off. Manage to get his arms free, Ryuu punched Arata across the face and shoved him off._

_Gorou jumped on him. He held his arm up only to get caught by… _

_Sakura. _

_She was holding her daughter in one arm and was smiling strangely. "What are you boys doing?"_

* * *

"SO IT'S THAT HYUUGA KID'S FAULT!" Sasuke cried out and Ryuu nodded his head furiously.

"Sasuke don't go blaming Daichi when Ryuu was the one who started the fight!" Naruto yelled at his husband.

"What? Chichiue, those boys tried to attach me!" Ryuu protested.

"Ryuu, he was reaching for your arm!" Naruto told rolling his eyes.

Ryuu pouted and looked at his raven haired father for help. "He could have tried to rape our son, Naruto!" Sasuke shouted.

"Ya what otousan said-" Ryuu stopped and looked at his father. "what's rape?" He asked dumbly.

There was an awkward silences before Naruto whacked Sasuke on the head with his hand. "Just great, Sasuke! Just great!" Naruto said shaking his head.

* * *

Walking through the town, Ryuu held Kouta in his arms as he headed home. Since his chichiue and his otousan were too busy yelling at each other, he decide to go home by himself and eat ramen! Yeay ramen!

"Aniki?" Kouta mumbled as Ryuu continued to walk.

"Yes?" Ryuu answered looking down at his brother.

"I wove you." The blonde hair boy told nuzzling Ryuu's neck.

Ryuu stopped then smiled. "Love you too." He told hugging his younger brother back.

* * *

From not to far always from the Uchiha brothers, two figures dressed in a different country's ninja uniform watched the two boys.

"Target is alone, sir." A voice spoke softly into his head set. "They seem to stop walking."

"Then lets bet them to their house," Another voice told and they both ran off not being noticed.

_

* * *

_

"Come on Kouta," Ryuu spoke happily, "I'll make you some ramen and tomatoes!"

"No tomatoes! Yucky!" Kouta told making a disgusted face.

"You are not Otousan's son!" Ryuu giggled knowing that his raven haired father loves to eat tomatoes, "Never say that in front of him." He told

As the boys got closer to their home, Ryuu stopped. Looking at his house closely, he noticed something off. He then turned the other way, "Hey, Kouta lets eat out! I have money." The blue eyed Uchiha told his brother. Kouta nodded his head and smiled at his brother.

* * *

"Do you think he saw us?" The same voice from before spoke. As he watched the two brothers walk away.

His partner looked at him and shook his head. "No he was looking at his house, come on lets follow then until they're alone." The man told smiling. With that side, they both ran towards the direction their targets went.

_

* * *

_

Ryuu walk normally as he passed a few towns people who looked at him and Kouta suspiciously. Every 10 seconds, the blue eyed Uchiha would look behind his back to make sure no on was following them. Feeling like someone was, Ryuu picked up his pace until he ran into someone.

"Ryuu what are you doing running around?" Ryuu looked up to see Neji with Daichi behind him.

'I don't have time to talk to them!' Ryuu thought as he looked behind him one more time before running past Neji.

"Hey! Where's he going?" Neji asked his son who shrugged. The brown hair Hyuuga signed and started walking towards the Administration Building. He need to tell Naruto this.

* * *

"Aniki…" Kouta whined as he began to feel uncomfortable in Ryuu's arm. Ryuu looked nervously at his brother.

"Sorry Kouta," Ryuu said adjusting Kouta, "We need to get to the Ramen shop before-"

"Before what?"

Ryuu froze. He held Kouta closer to his chest as he heard someone walk up behind him. "Before we caught you?" The man laughed. "It's too late for that." Ryuu felt the man grab Kouta out of his arms and shoving him down.

"Aniki!" Kouta cried as he saw his brother fall. "You bad guy!" He yelled as he repeatedly hit the man with his fist.

"Damn brat!" The man grumbled as Kouta continued to hit him.

"Let go of my brother!" Ryuu shouted as he ran to the older man. Jumping onto his arm, Ryuu bit down it as hard as he could causing the man to cry out in pain.

"Get him off of me!" The man shouted trying to shake the blue eyed Uchiha off.

Just then, Ryuu felt someone lift him up by the collar off the older man. "You dimwit, you can't even do a simple task with out getting beat up, can't you?" He asked the man holding Kouta.

Looking at the man, Ryuu noticed the symbol on his head band. The Hidden Rock.

Ryuu remembered learning that the Hidden Rock and the Hidden Leaf were at war with each other before his fathers' were born. When they were kids, they continued to fight, but the war wasn't as strong. When his chichiue became hokage, he tried to settle a peace-treaty with the countries, but they never replied. Instead the country tried to attack the Leaf even more. So Ryuu didn't have to be told why they were here. He knew.

The attacker that held Ryuu had gray hair and a scar ran across his cheek. He smiled at Ryuu causing the boy to gulp. "So you're the Hokage's kids." He said. "Uzumaki… Naruto… you look just like him."

Shocking the gray haired man, Ryuu lifted his knees up and kicked the man in the ribs. As the man let go of him, Ryuu landed on his feet and automatically threw another kick, but this time it was easily caught.

The man smirked as he lifted Ryuu up by one leg making him dangle upside down. "Your pretty smart for a four year old."

"I'm six!" Ryuu yelled as he tried to wiggle out of the man's grip. The gray haired attacker smirked as he watched Ryuu struggle.

"Just give up, your coming with us no matter what."

"Ahh! Damn brat!" Ryuu and the gray haired man looked over to the man holding Kouta to see him struggling with the blond haired Uchiha.

"Anikkkiiiiiiii!" Kouta screamed as he reached for his brother.

"Dammit! Shut the kid up! Someone's going to hear him!" The man holding Ryuu yelled at his partner. The man nodded before knocked Kouta out.

"Kouta!" Ryuu shouted at his brother who didn't answer. Ryuu growled angrily before kicking his free leg at the gray haired name's chest. The man grunted and threw Ryuu onto the ground causing the boy to land hard on his shoulder. Standing himself up, Ryuu ran over to the man holding his brother and kicked him in the groin.

The man grunted and fell to the ground while Ryuu grabbed Kouta out of his hands and ran off. "Dammit Yasuaki! You can't do anything right!" The gray haired man yelled as he shoved his partner up. "A simple task to kidnap the hokage of the leaf village's children, and you couldn't even do that!"

"You get kick in the cock you fucker!"

"Just get the fuck up before they get away, damn ass." With that said, both men ran the direction the raven haired boy ran.

* * *

Ryuu was panting hard as he hid behind a tree. He ignored the pain in his left shoulder as he held onto Kouta tightly.

"A-an-aniki?" Kouta spoke as he started to wake up.

"Thank god your okay, Kouta," Ryuu whispered as he hugged his brother. Kouta felt his brother staring to shake and he became scared.

"I want chichiue…" Kouta sniff. Warm tears started to fall from his face as his hugged his older brother and cried for his father.

"Kouta you need to stay quite…" Ryuu whispered but his younger brother continued to cry. Ryuu held his brother as he tried to think of a plan. The only way Kouta would be safe was if he left him find his way out of the forest and Ryuu will deal with the two men after them. It was the only way.

"Hey Kouta," Ryuu whispered to his brother. "Go find chichiue and tell him to find me, I'll stay here okay?"

Kouta sniffed and shook his head 'no'. "No Aniki come!" Kouta told.

"I can't! Don't worry Kouta, Aniki will be fine." Ryuu told grabbing his shoulder.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Kouta nodded his head and started walking outside of the forest towards the village. 'Okay, now all I have to do is watch out for the-'

"Hey, Uchito! There's the smaller brat!"

'Kouta!' Ryuu's mind shouted as he turned around to see the two men from before running over towards Kouta who had tripped over. As he fell to the ground he started to cry more, as the men quickly approached him. Ryuu noticed they were gaining speed.

"You know what? I don't think the boss would mind if one of them was dead." One of the man spoke as he took out a three kunai. "One less of a pain." He told as he threw the kunai at the fallen blond haired boy who started to cry harder.

'KOUTA!' Ryuu's mind shouted as he ran towards his brother. 'I need to save him! I can't lose him! He's the only person who loves me. My brother. And I can't lose that person!'

* * *

"What do you mean you saw Ryuu and Kouta walking alone in the village?" Naruto shouted as he ran out of his office with Sasuke, Neji, Daichi and Itsuki and Kakashi who came in after Ryuu and Kouta left. "I told him to go straight home!"

Just a while ago, Neji and Daichi walked into Naruto's office telling them that they ran into Ryuu and Kouta. Naruto had panicked because Ryuu would have listen to him and gone home with no question.

"Where did you see them?" Naruto asked Neji who lead him the way.

"Ryuu ran this way though." Neji told pointing towards the forest.

"Why would he go in there?" Sasuke yelled.

"Stop yelling and go find my babies, teme!" Naruto yelled back at Sasuke.

"Fine!" Sasuke told angrily. "Ryuu!" No answer "Kouta!" Still no answer. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

"Ryuu? Kouta? Honey come back to chichiue!" Naruto waited for a reply but didn't get one. "SASUKE THEY'RE NOT ANSWERING!"

"I SEE THAT NARUTO!"

"STOP YELLING AT ME!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE YELLING!"

"THEN WHAT WERE YOU DOING!"

"RASIEING MY VOICE!"

"SAME THING DAMN ASS!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT!"

"WHAT!"

"You guys." Neji cut in.

"WHAT!" They both yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Everyone including Daichi where scared of Neji's out burst and backed away from him.

"I know you two are worried but," Kakashi sighed "yelling at each other isn't going to help."

"Kakashi's right." Naruto agreed and Sasuke nodded his head.

With that said, Kakashi turned to his student, "Naruto, I think you and Sasuke should look around the left side of the forest while-"

"Chichiue…" There was a small voice that caused everyone to stop talking.

"KOUTA?" Sasuke and Narut shouted and turned to were they heard Kouta.

There, by a large brush, stood Kouta covered in scratches and dirt. Tears fell down his face as he ran up to this fathers. "Chichiue! Otousan!"

All three of them hugged each other when Itsuki spoke up. "Where's Ryuu?"

Kouta grabbed Naruto's pant leg and tugged on it. "Get Aniki!" He told as he tried to pull Naruto towards the forest.

"'Get Aniki'? Where's Ryuu, Kouta?" Sasuke questioned his blonde haired son who pointed towards the being told, Sasuke ran into the forest followed by the others.

"O-otousan?"

Sasuke stopped when he heard a familiar voice. Looking forward, Sasuke saw his older son walking towards him.

"Ryuu!" Itsuki smiled happy as he ran over to Ryuu but stopped in front of the raven haired Uchiha. He was covered in cuts and was holding his shoulder but that didn't caught Itsuki's attention. It was the fact that Ryuu's eyes where…red. "Dad," the brown haired boy started, "Ryuu…he has the-"

"Sharingan…" Kakashi finished. Both Naruto and Sasuke looked at his son once blue eyes.

"W-what happened to you Ryuu-" Before Sasuke could finish his sentence, Ryuu fainted.

* * *

"-but how Sasuke?" Naruto questioned as him, his husband, Kakashi, and Itsuki sat around the kitchen table drink tea…"I want to know how he got it?"

Sasuke shrugged but Kakashi spoke up, "I looked through the forest yesterday and found a dead body. Just one though. It belong to Yasuaki from the sound, his partner was injured pretty bad so he didn't get far."

"Do you think Ryuu did this to them?" Sasuke question, "just like last time?"

Kakashi shook his head, "No. I think it was the nine tailed fox job."

"Nine tailed fox?" Itsuki questioned.

"Yes. Do you remember all those stories you heard from me when you were younger?" Naruto asked and Itsuki nodded his head, "Well I was the carrier of the nine tailed fox. When I gave birth to Ryuu, some of the nine tail's charka was passed on to him."

"I believe Ryuu must have activated his Sharingan fighting those men." Kakashi told, "And if it weren't for the Kyuubi's chakra, Ryuu wouldn't have been able to beat and kill those men." This caused everyone to nod their head followed by an silence.

"What are we going to do about this?" Sasuke questioned, "We need to find a way for Ryuu to control nine tail without distorting anything or hurting anyone."

"Why don't dad and I take him?" Itsuki asked causing both Sasuke and Naruto looked at him confusingly. "Well, you see, dad and I are going to travel around so I could learn more about my clan. We're also going to train and study how my Kekkei Genkai works, so why not take Ryuu along with us?"

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other for a few minutes, then looked at Kakashi who smiled at them.

"Well…" Sasuke started off, "Only if Ryuu wants to go…"

"I want to!" Everyone turned towards the door way to see Ryuu standing there, "I need to train! I promise I'll be good!" Ryuu told.

"But why do you want to go?" Naruto asked. Ryuu frowned in reply and looked up at his fathers.

"I need to be strong so I can protect the ones I love…like Kouta… If I didn't have the Shirigan-"

"Sharingan." Sasuke corrected.

"Yeah…if I didn't have it, Kouta might have been died…and I don't want to see the ones I love die! So please let me go!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto who looked back at him. Sasuke nodded his head in approval and Naruto turned back to Ryuu. He tried to look happy but burst into tears. "They grow up so fast!" Naruto cried hugging his son. "And he's only six!"

Naruto hugged Ryuu a little longer then held him out arms length. "Okay," He sniffed, "You can go, but I want you to come back safe, got me?"

"Got you." Ryuu replied. He looked at his fathers before looked at Kakashi and Itsuki who smiled at him. "So…when are we leaving?"

* * *

A red haired boy sat on his couch, bored as he thought of something to do to make the time go by fast.

"Daichi?" He heard his father call and he turned his head towards his father.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Can you take this over to Naruto?" Gaara asked holding out a box of ramen.

"Ramen?" Daichi questioned.

"What? He left it here the last time he came." Gaara mumbled.

"…do I have to go?" Daichi questioned not wanting his friends to see him going into the Uchiha Compound.

"Yes," Gaara told straight forward.

"Aw man."

Gaara looked at his son confusingly, "What's wrong Daichi? You use to get excited when you and I when to Ryuu's house…what happened? Are you two fighting." Daichi didn't answer. "What happened?"

Daichi took a deep breath, "We're fighting cause everyone says he's a demon and told me not to talk him."

Gaara eye twitched, "And what's wrong with being a demon?" He asked his son.

"I don't know…Everyone says demons destroy everything and hurt people!" Daichi told.

"Daichi you idiot!" The red haired Hyuuga's father yelled, "Even if theirs a demon in someone doesn't make them that demon! Some demons give life! How do you think you where born? 'Poof' like magic?" Daichi hesitated to nodded his head, "Don't you dare say yes." Gaara growled.

"No matter how you think of it, you and Ryuu are the same. You were both born because of the demon in Naruto and I. If we didn't have them, you two might not be alive." Daichi look sadly down at his feet, "Even though I don't have the demon in me anymore, still doesn't make you and Ryuu different."

Daichi looked at his father and smiled, "Your right."

* * *

Daichi stood at the front of the Uchiha's home. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

'Even if he's mad, I still have to tell him I'm sorry so he knows I don't hate him.' Daichi took a deep breath before walking forward and knocking on the door. He watched as a raven haired Uchiha open the door, but it was the raven haired Uchiha he was looking for.

"Hyuuga's kid, what do you want?" Sasuke asked leaning against the door.

Daichi gulped and looked into Sasuke eyes. "Can I speak to Ryuu?" He asked hoping his voice didn't crack.

"No can do." Sasuke shook his head. Daichi was going to ask why but Sasuke continued, "He left two days ago. With Kakashi and Itsuki."

"When are they coming back?" Daichi questioned.

"Three or four years…"

Daichi frowned before saying 'thank you' and bowing before Sasuke. As he Sasuke closed the door, Daichi turned away and for the first time in years, he felt tears fall down his face.

* * *

_**That's what you get Daichi. -hits over head-**_

Next chapter will be when Ryuu returns like in…four years when he's 10 going on 11.

_**REVIEW**_** and I'll try to update fast :D**


	10. Story Part I

****

My Otousan:

You're A Genin Now

* * *

_**Reminder of the children and their parents if you forgot:**_

Uchiha Ryuu and Uchiha Kouta- Sasuke and Naruto

Hataru- If you don't remember then I won't tell ya…later in the story will say

Rock Hiroto, Rock Katsurou, and Rock Ayako- Lee and Sakura

Inuzuka/Hyuuga Hachirou, Inuzuka Kasumi and her dog Chairomaru- Kiba and Hinata

Hyuuga Daichi- Neji and Gaara

Akimichi/Yamanaka Inuo, Akimichi Chouko and Akimichi/Yamanaka Isa- Choji and Ino

Nara Takeshi and Nara Miku- Shikamaru and Temari

Hatake Itsuki- Kakashi and Iruka

* * *

_**(Daichi's POV)**_

Hi, my name is Hyuuga Daichi. I have red hair with white eyes and currently twelve years old. Yesterday, most of my classmates and I passed our Genin exams. We are all now one step closer to becoming real ninjas. The problem was, our teacher wasn't in the class room yet. He's not late or anything, it's just… we're all early.

Now, I'm waiting patiently at my desk for him to walk into to this classroom and announce the team we will be assigned to, but... my patients were running low. Not saying I don't mind waiting, it was just there was this one girls next to me- Mayu; won't shut up.

"-so after we went to the mall and I saw this really cute outfit that I had to buy cause it made me wonder if you'd think I'd look cute in it, but it cost like so much money so I had to ask one of my friends, but being a bitch she wouldn't let me borrow any! Can you believe that? Anyways, I then had to-"

See what I mean… Ever since Ryuu left she has been at my side 24/7 and even made plans to marry me! Damn these fan girls… How many times do I have to tell them I'm gay! But they just keep on asking me out…here watch.

"Hey Mayu."

"Yes, Dai-kun." She started battering her eyelashes.

"I'm gay." She looked at me for a few seconds before laughing.

"I'm happy too! We are so perfect for each other!" She told hugging me.

….God they're so stupid…especially her! LEAVE ME ALONE DAMMIT! I felt my twitched and Mayu seem to have noticed it too, but shrugged it off and continued to talk.

After a few minutes…hours…days…I don't know I lost track, Mayu got up and finally left. I think she said something about sitting with her friends… or was it sitting within her friends… god I hope it's the first one… but whatever it was, I was glad she was out of my sight.

Sitting by myself, I thought 'Finally! Peace and quiet!' but it wasn't really quiet. Since most of the students were already in the class, they were all talking to each other about some random topic. I decided to listen to the people around me to see what was new. Kind of stalkerish, but everyone does it even if they deny it. The first thing I heard was Akimichi Chouko eating behind me.

"Chouko why are you always eating?" That was Nara Takeshi. Nice guy.

"Why not? I'm hungry and I'm not fat." Chouko answered chewing on some chips.

" I never said you were fat, but if you keep on eating like that, you're going to get fat." …no wonder the guy never goes out with anyone.

"Takeshi you stupid boy! I may be an Akimichi, but that doesn't make me fat!" There was a loud smack and I knew Takeshi just got hit…ouch… "Why can't you be like Daichi?" She cried.

I decided to ignore them after that last sentence and listen someone else. I could heard Hachirou -my cousin; talking…loudly… I think he was talking about me… When you first meet Hachirou, he acts very shy and quiet around you, but once you get to know him or vice versa, he won't shut up.

I nearly fell out of my chair when the chair next to me (the one Mayu once sat on) shirked across the floor. I look over and saw Hataru standing beside me…

"Jack ass." He said taking a seat.

"Che." I smirked as he turned away from me.

I not really close friends with Hataru, but he's a cool guy. I just met him that one day at the park with Ryuu, but I never saw him since. He later came back to Konoha when we were 11 and enrolled into the same academy that I was in. He has gotten a lot taller and his hair seems to be longer and I think he even got a piercing in his right ear, but he still looks the same as before. Anyways, we sat in complete silences and that's the way we both liked it. Even though I hate the prick, he's better then everyone else in here.

I snapped out of my thoughts as Iruka-sensei walked into the room. He smiled at all of us and spoke a few words about how proud he was of us that we were all Genin. He later switched subjects and told us that we were going to be place in a three man squad.

"I pick Daichi-kun!" I heard Mayu yelled. The other girls in the class all stared to rumble on about who was going to be with me and Hataru, but I can tell and I were thinking the same thing. Please put me in a all boys group.

"Ladies, Ladies, ladies," Iruka-sensei shouted over the girls trying to make them come down, "We already pick the three man squad so stop yelling at each other." I could see the sweat drip down Iruka-sensei's face as all the girls stared at him… hate to be in his shoes.

Iruka gulped and turned back to the rest of the class. "Okay let me tell all of you what groups you will be placed in." He told smiling nervously.

"Team 21 includes Hyuuga Daichi," Mayu gasped. "Hataru and-" half the girls in the room stared down at Iruka-sensei. God, please don't be Mayu! "and….

Uchiha Ryuu."

Half the room stopped breathing.

"Uchiha?" I stared.

"RYUU!" Mayu screamed.

Everyone in the room (that was a girl) started yelling at Iruka-sensei. They where all asking questions like; 'Wasn't he died?' 'I never saw him in 5 years!' 'Uchiha? Aren't they hot?' And so on.

"But Iruka-sensei!" I heard Mayu whined, "Ryuu isn't in this class! He didn't even graduate!"

"Well you're right on one thing, Mayu, he's not in the class, but he did graduate. Just… not in the same classroom as the rest of you." Iruka smiled, "He should be here by now…" He told looking at the clock the hung above the door and shook his head. "Damn Kakashi always being late…"

"That's not nice Koi." We all turned to see a shiver haired man on the window ledge reading a…book. "Sorry I'm late, this huge panda fell from the sky and blocked my path."

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. 'What the hell?' I thought as he went through the window to get into the classroom… he was still reading that book.

"Kakashi you can't even say hi to your husband? Am I not important enough?" Iruka-sensei asked looking hurt.

"No I'm just saying it till tonight." Iruka looked at Kakashi dumbly.

"DON'T SAY THAT IN FRONT OF THE CHILDREN!" He screamed.

"Aww… but koi, I missed you." Kakashi said kissing Iruka on the forehead.

"Yea yea, I know." Iruka told whipping the kiss on his head away, "Anyways, where's Itsuki and Ryuu?" He asked trying to change the subject when he noticed everyone was staring at them

"Well…" Kakashi started off.

Right on cue, a brown haired boy with light hazel eyes ran into the classroom holding a raven haired boy. "Damn it, dad! You can't leave us in the middle of no where! We could have gotten eaten!" The boy yelled at Kakashi. "Those damn beast! They came out of no where and 'POW!' Attacked!" Itsuki shouted stressing attacked.

"What were you attacked by an animal!" Someone in the class asked.

"Animal? Animal? ANIMAL! No… more like fan boys…"

"Fan… boys?" I echoed.

"Yes fan boys! All because of this-," Itsuki place the raven haired boy in his arms on the ground and held up his head, "-face." He finished showing everyone, the one and only…. Uchiha Ryuu!

I stared at Ryuu… Azure blue eyes, soft medium length raven hair, rosy red cheeks, and pouty pink lip. I blush slightly as I couldn't help but notice how cute he was. He was wearing an orange and back hoodie with knee length white shorts. If I didn't know him it would have mistaken him for a girl, but… It was really him! After four years, I finally get to see Uchiha Ryuu again!

"I bite you." Ryuu spoke trying to bite Itsuki.

"What wrong with guys today?" Mayu spoke up. "I mean he's not even cute!"

Ryuu pouted at Mayu statement causing half the boys in the class to get nosebleeds. "It's an attack!" Ryuu shouted and smiled.

Kakashi shook his head and Itsuki laughed. "I told him that."

"Kakashi, what are you teaching him?" Iruka said almost shouting.

I looked back at Ryuu and noticed he was scanning the room since it was his first time in here. His blue eyes went to every corner (trying to avoid eye contact with the students in there) and finally he stopped back at Iruka-sensei and the clipboard he was holding.

"So…Iruka-sensei…what team 'm I in?" Ryuu questioned. How did he know about the teams?

"Oh your in team 21 with Daichi and Hataru." I watched as Ryuu looked towards Hataru and I. Hataru smirked and I waved at him.

"But- Iruka-sensei….. I don't want to be with _him_." Ryuu told pointing at me. I think I'm going to cry…

"Ryuu I didn't pick the teams, blame your father." Ryuu grumbled under his breath. He crossed his arms angrily and pouted again.

"Don't pout at me." Iruka told him. He then looked at the clipboard and continued reading off the other groups, "Team 22 includes; Inuzuka Hachirou, Akimichi Chouko, and Nara Takeshi."

"DAMMIT!" I heard Chouko yell. "I don't want to be with him!" she pointed at Takashi, "He called me fat! Ryuu switch with me!"

"'Kay!" Ryuu said happily.

"No switching!" Iruka shouted at them. "This is your team and that's final! Do I make myself clear?" He yelled and Ryuu back away and Chouko hid behind Takeshi.

"That's why I married him!" Kakashi said kissing Iruka-sensei again. Iruka blushed.

"Ew…" I notice Itsuki made a disgusted face.

As Iruka went on about the other teams, I watched Ryuu. He didn't change the much. He was still kind of short (ignore the fact that his only 10 and I'm 12) and he started to look more like his dad, Naruto.

I guess Ryuu could fell my eyes on him cause he looked towards me. I tried to smile at him but he quickly turned his head.

"Ohh burn." I heard Hataru say…is he watch me? "I guess I get a greater chance with him then you do." Hataru smirk.

"Che, what ever, who has more fan girls."

"Who's counting?"

I growled. I hate Hataru when he's not quiet… go sit in the corner or something and let me and Ryuu be!

"Got nothing else to say? I guess I win." Hataru smirked. I will smack the smirk off his face one day… ONE DAY!

* * *

_(Ryuu's POV)_

In the corner of my eyes I could see Daichi and Hataru talking to each other. I remember Hataru from before… I thought they hated each other… I guess they grew out of that or something...like their friends… or maybe their more then that! I noticed Hachirou was looking at me too. He and Daichi still looked the same, but Hachirou had blue hair and Daichi had red. They just grew taller and older looking.

Chouko did change, her blonde and brown hair was really long and when I say really I mean really. It's touching the ground and she's sitting. She also look more like her mother, Ino, but had a mixture of her dad's features. Takeshi's blonde hair was longer too but it was pulled up to a half ponytail. He also still looks the same, but older and has that bored look in his eyes. I wonder how Miku looks too…

Then I notice someone glaring at me… It was Mayu… What's wrong with her? I thought by know she'd forget what happened or maybe she could have fallen off a cliff or something… I then noticed she wasn't the only one looking at me. The rest of the girls -mines Chouko- in the room was glaring at me… like I took their boyfriend or something… did I? Oh whatever I don't really care.

"When's lunch?" I heard Chouko ask. I guess Iruka's done talking about the teams...thank god, my legs were getting sore.

"Not like you eat enough…" Takeshi mumble but a lot of people heard him.

"I'M NOT FAT!" Chouko screamed

"Never said you were." Chouko hit Takeshi over the head but the blonde hair boy didn't seem to care. Wow they sure hate each other.

I laughed to myself as I watched them complain over and over again but stopped when I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder. I look to see Kakashi smiling behind his mask. "You can go see your dads, Itsuki can take you." I smiled back at him and nodded my head.

"Just met in this classroom at lunch so you can meet your team's leader." Iruka joined in. "And say hello to Naruto and Sasuke for me will you." I nodded to him too.

I looked over to Itsuki who lead me towards the door. Before leaving, I glace back into the classroom and saw Daichi panic when he noticed me leaving, he tried to get up but a swarm of girls attacked him. Hataru chuckled at him.

* * *

As Itsuki and I walked through Konoha, I noticed everything looks the same. Sure there was younger kids running around and more opened up shopped, but the people were the same. They all had smiling faces and didn't seem to care that I was walking through. When I was younger, people older would glared and it kind of freaked me out.

"Itsuki? Is that you?"

I took a look at Itsuki and noticed he was looking behind us with wide eyes. I turned around and saw a boy around the age of Itsuki. He had dusty blonde hair and a long fringe covering his right eye. He kind of looked like Chouko but older and with dark blue eyes and he was a boy. He smirked making Itsuki blushed.

"H-hi Inuo." Itsuki shutter. Oh… so this is the Inuo, the one Itsuki was talking about. I smiled at Itsuki who blushed harder, but Inuo didn't seem to noticed.

I remember when Itsuki told me about Inuo…his first crush. He was only 4 when they met and by luck they were put in team 18. Inuo was such a playboy. One moment his hitting on a girl and they're going out and the next he's going out with some other girl. Inuo later told Itsuki he was bi, and it got his hopes up, but Inuo was the type of person who's ready to come out…if you know what I mean. I sometimes have a feeling that Itsuki is excluding some things cause he kind of seems embarrass talking about Inuo, but I didn't mind if he didn't include it.

"So… who's your friend." I heard Inuo ask.

"Oh, he's Uchiha Ryuu."

"Uchiha, huh? I'm Akimichi Inuo. Chouko and Isa's older brother." He told sticking his hand out. So he was related to Chouko... But who's Isa? "Oh, Isa is my younger sister, she's only 1." Inuo told almost like he was reading my mind.

"Inuo has the power to read people's thoughts…it's mostly their facials expression but he uses this jutsu that goes into you mind so he mostly understands what your think and shit." Itsuki told practically answering me own question, "But he uses it for getting girls."

"Hey! For your information, if I didn't have that jutsu, I'd still be as popular cause of my looked," He told flipping his hair from out of his face, "now watch,"

Inuo walked up to me and smirked, "Your kind of cute." I blushed and Itsuki whacked Inuo across the head.

"Inuo, you think everyone is hot." Itsuki told rolling his eyes.

"Hey that's not nice," Inuo smack Itsuki on the ass. "I don't think your hot, I just like your ass."

"INUO!" Itsuki squeaked turning all red.

"Hehe, well I got to go, Itsuki. Oh and Sensei is meeting us at the gates if you want to see Rini and him again." Itsuki nodded his head. Inuo smiled and waved at Itsuki. "Later!" He nodded at me.

As Inuo walked off, I looked over at Itsuki and smirked. "Shut up." He yelled as he turned off and continued to walk.

* * *

_(Normal POV)_

Ryuu and Itsuki was together towards the Administration Building. They both stopped when they saw three kids all around the same age playing in front of the building. Two girls and a boy.

Ryuu notice one of the girls had black hair and dark green eyes. Her dark hair went down the middle of her back and she had a red ribbon to hold it back. She looked around 7 years old and was the second tallest in in the group.

The other girl looked more like a tom boy. She had shoulder length brown hair and red triangles on the side of her cheek. On top of her head was a small puppy. He or she had brown fur with white spots and a white spot covering his left eye. It's floppy ears would move up and down as it would playfully bark at the kids.

The last was a boy with blonde hair and black eyes. He was the tallest in his group of friends and didn't really look excited. He kind of had that no emotion face on, but he would smile every once in a while when the other two girls would play with him.

The shortest girl stopped playing when she noticed Ryuu and Itsuki standing before her, "Chairomaru attack!" The brown haired girl yelled pointing towards them. Her dog barked and jumped from on top of the girl's head to attack.

Ryuu yelped as Itsuki grabbed him and jumped into the nearest tree.

"Tell us who ya are and why you were watching us!" The brown haired girl yelled.

"We were just watching! What's wrong with that!" Itsuki yelled. "Now get your dog!"

"Tell us who you are and I'll call my dog off!"

"What?

"Chairomaru, go get them boy!" The girl told her dog. He barked and started to climb up the tree.

"Ahhhhh! It climbs!" Ryuu screamed as he and Itsuki jump down onto the ground, but in front of them stood the blond haired boy and dark haired girl.

"Who are you?" The blonde boy asked calmly.

"Fine you win! I'm Hatake Itsuki and this is Uchiha Ryuu. You happy? Now let us pass." Itsuki yelled.

"Uchiha Ryuu?" The blonde boy asked looking surprised. Ryuu nodded his head. The boy looked at Ryuu and smirked, "I finally get to meet you again, Aniki." The boy said getting into a fighting stance. "Now lets fight!" The boy yelled charging towards Ryuu.

"What!" Ryuu yelled moving out of the way so the boy would run right passed him. "You're Kouta?" the boy didn't answer and kept on charging towards Ryuu who, yet again, dodged him.

"Kouta stop! Your going to hurt yourself!" The dark haired girl yelled.

"Stop moving out of the way and fight!" Kouta yelled at Ryuu ignoring the girl. The blond picked up a rock and threw it at Ryuu.

"Hey! Don't throw things!" Ryuu yelled. "Why do you want to fight me if I'm your brother?"

Kouta ran again towards Ryuu, but the raven haired flipped him around and held him upside down so that his back was on the ground and his feet were in the air. "Stop attacking and answer me!" Ryuu told.

"I want to fight you so I can prove to Otousan I'm stronger!" Kouta yelled trying to get out of Ryuu's grip.

"Otousan?" Kouta kicked his leg out hitting Ryuu in the face causing the older boy to let go of him. Kouta then quickly jump to his feet and started to run towards Ryuu. But...

Suddenly, he stopped. He let out a gasp and grabbed his chest. As fell to his knees breathing hard, his friends panicked and ran to him.

"Kouta!"

**

* * *

**

__

**I wonder who the other girls are! Hummmm lol, Kouta…what's wrong with him?**

**neways this chapter sucks ignore xD**

**Review and i'll Update soon again i already started the second one too :D**


	11. Story Part II

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but their children**_

_**

* * *

**_

**My Otousan:**

**Team 21 **

**

* * *

**

"Kouta you moron!" A dark haired, green eyed girl screamed as she hit the blonde haired Uchiha on the back of the head. "Okaasan told you not to race your heart and the first thing you do is ran around!" Kouta winced and rubbed his head.

"Ayako you're being kind of mean," The brown haired girl next to her told as she helped Kouta up. "You okay?" She asked him blushing a bit.

"Yea, thanks Kasumi." Kouta told. When he was completely up, he glanced over to his older brother who was still on the ground with Itsuki next to him.

"I thought you wanted to train to protect your brother not get beat up by him," The brown haired boy asked.

"You know what? Shut up," Ryuu told getting up. He looked over at his brother and the two girls. Instead of yelling at him for attacking, like most brothers would do, he smiled.

"You two are Ayako and Kasumi?" Ryuu asked and they nodded. "You guys grew up so fast! I remember when you where so little and now you're…uh…"

"Seven," The girls said at the same time.

"Seven! I'm so happy," He cried.

Kasumi looked at Kouta and went up to the blond boy's ear, "He's not as bad as you said he was," She whispered.

"I was two. How was I suppose to remember?" Kouta whispered back.

The three of them looked at Ryuu who was smiling like there was no tomorrow. Kouta frowned. This wasn't the way he thought his brother's return would end up. All he wanted to do was show his dad that he was strong and could beat the one person he's father talks about the most, but he couldn't. Good thing he's father wasn't there at that moment.

"RYUU!" He heard someone scream behind them. A flash of pink hair flew by and nearly tackled the raven haired Uchiha back to the ground. "Oh my god your so short! You look like your chichiue! Did you grow out your hair? Aw look at those lips! I knew you'd be adorable, I just knew it, but too bad that dress I brought you when you were younger is too small," It was Ayako's mother; Sakura. She was just coming by to pick up her daughter when she notice Ryuu standing there and the first thing she did was run to him, "Have you since you fathers yet? They were excited to know you where coming home." Sakura told smiling.

"No not yet. I just ran into Kouta, Ayako and Kasumi and had to say hi to them first." Ryuu lied.

"So cute!" Sakura scream squeezing Ryuu into her chest.

"Okaasan, you're going to kill Ryuu if you hug him like that," Ayako told watching as he mother squeezed the raven haired Uchiha harder.

"Sakura don't kill my son, I didn't even get to see him." Sakura looked up to see Sasuke walking through with his hands in his pockets.

"But Sasuke, Ryuu-chan is so cute! Look at this face." Sakura told showing Sasuke, Ryuu's face.

"Why does everyone do that?" Ryuu mumbled himself as his father walked closer to him. Sasuke smiled at his eldest son before placing a hand on his head.

"Welcome back, Ryuu. You too, Itsuki" Sasuke told nodding towards Itsuki. Ryuu felt like crying as he hugged his father. He placed his head on Sasuke's chest and smiled. "You didn't grow much- ow! Don't bite me!" Ryuu giggled and he watched his father rub the stop Ryuu bit on.

"OTOUSAN!" Both raven haired boys stopped and looked at smaller blond haired boy. He looked a bit jealous as he watched his father hug his older brother and his face was red with anger.

"What's wrong, Kouta-"

"MY BABY!" A voiced screamed as it ran pass Sasuke and hugged Ryuu. It was Naruto. "You grew so much! Your even wearing orange! My favorite color! Oh and look at Itsuki! He's taller!" He cried as he hugged Ryuu and Itsuki tighter.

"Naruto calm down." Sasuke spoke as he shook his head. His husband pouted.

"But Sasuke-" Naruto wined, "I missed them so much!" Naruto hugged them even harder

As Ryuu smiled at his father he noticed something different. He's stomach was more…round!

"Chichiue! Your fat!" Ryuu told surprising Naruto and Sasuke.

"See! I told you Sasuke! I'm fat!" Naruto cried onto his raven haired husband.

"NARUTO YOUR NOT FAT YOUR PREGNANT!" Sasuke yelled.

Ryuu looked at his fathers, "You mean your going to have another baby brother or sister?" he questioned.

"Yup and he's gotten by with two more months to go," Sakura told speaking up. Naruto nodded happily and grabbed Sasuke and Ryuu into a big hug.

"I'm so happy your back! Know you get to see your baby sister or brother be born." He cried.

"Darn these mode swings…" Sasuke whispered only loud enough that Ryuu could hear. Ryuu laughed thinking, 'you think he'd get used to them by now…'

When they all finally let go, Kouta ran to his blonde haired father's side and continued to glare at Ryuu who decided to ignore him.

* * *

Lunch was weird. Naruto took his family out to for ramen and they all sat in the stool. As Naruto scarf down his fifth bowl, Sasuke talked to Ryuu about all his training and the new jutsus he learned. Ryuu tried to pay attention, but kept on noticing Kouta staring at him as he ate…

When they were done, Ryuu headed for the ninja academy and realized he was late. As he walked in the classroom, he noticed Daichi, Hataru and a young white haired man he never met before. The man had red markings that started at his amber colored eyes and ended in the middle of his cheeks.

"Sorry I'm late…I crashed into a tree and forgot where I was heading." Ryuu told smiling.

"Four years with Kakashi I wouldn't be surprised if you picked up on his lying skills." The white haired man spoke. "Well lets go to the training grounds and talk." Ryuu nodded and headed out the doors with Daichi and Hataru close behind him

* * *

"Okay lets introduce ourselves just in case you have no clue who you guys are. Tell us your name, age, interest…favorite color…food…talent…and anything else you want us to know," The white haired man spoke. "At the end I'll ask you all one or two questions."

When all three boys nodded, the man smiled. "I'll start. My name is Souya, I'm 21 years old meaning I'm able to drink and look at porn!" Souya cheered. "my interest and talents are watching girls. My mom says I probably go it from my dad. My favorite color is white and I eat anything as long as its good."

'This guy is our sensei?' Daichi thought.

'What a moron,' Hataru rolled his eyes.

"That's so cool! The closes I got to seeing a naked lady was when I went to the hot springs and they thought I was a girl and didn't let me go into the boy's room and shoved me into the girls room, but Itsuki saved me." Ryuu told smiling.

'What the…' Both Daichi and Hataru thought.

"Way to go little man, way to go." Souya told giving Ryuu a high-five. "Now ask me a question."

Daichi and Hataru both shrugged. "Did you ever…get caught peeping at girls?" Hataru asked.

"Hell ya like eighteen times. Note to you never get caught, hits like a bitch."

"Eighteen? Wouldn't you learn your listen by now?"

"Nope, I going out for a new record," Souya said proudly "Okay you go, hair nation dude." The white hair shinobi said pointing at Hataru.

"Hair… nation?" Hataru questioned giving Souya a confused look.

"What? You know those people in the bands with the long hair? You know, head bangers?" Souya questioned and Hataru shook his head. Souya sighed, "Just go."

"Fine, My name is Hataru. I'm 12 years old, my interest is watching fights and being in fights…but I'm lazy most of the time. My favorite color is red and I like to eat food-"

"What kind, loser." Daichi interpreted.

"Fish now shut up." Hataru hushed, "My talents are genijutsu and copying people's moves…that's all."

"Okay question…you go to public bath houses right?" Hataru nodded his head slowly, " Good. Have you ever looked at another guy lower reign?"

Hataru started at the white haired man. "WHAT?"

"You got to answer it." Daichi smirked.

"White eyes is right, answer it!"

Hataru hesitated before nodding his head.

"Ha!" Daichi laughed, "What were you doing? Comparing sizes?" Hataru steamed red as he glared at Daichi.

"Okay, your next white eyes." Daichi twitched.

"My name is Daichi and I'm 12 years old. My interest is…the sand? I guess…I got it from my dad. My favorite color is blue and my favorite food is-"

"Shit." Hataru cut in. Ryuu giggled.

"Shut the fuck up," Daichi growled. He didn't like the fact Hataru was making Ryuu laugh…at him. He glared at Hataru and continued, "I'm really good at close combat and I can sometimes control sand, but I only use it when need too." When the red haired boy was finished he smiled at Ryuu but the raven haired boy looked away. He frowned and Hataru laughed.

"Okay now for a question, pick a good on sensei." Hataru told.

"You know what masturbating means right?" Daichi flinched but nodded his head, "Did you ever do it and your parents caught you?"

"What's with the perverted questions?" Daichi asked. He turned red as Hataru started cracking up. " Okay, Once…" Daichi told which made Hataru laugh harder. He looked over at Ryuu who had no clue what they were talking about.

"Okay shrimp, you're next." Souya pointed at Ryuu.

"Uh…" Ryuu blushed, "I'm Ryuu…I'm 10 years old… I like ramen… and tomatoes…my favorite color is… orange… my favorite food is ramen… and… I'm really fast!" Ryuu smiled, "Oh and I want to be hokage like my Chichiue!" He told proudly.

Daichi didn't really listen to Ryuu he just thought he was cute blushing and all. Hataru nudge Daichi a few times but the Hyuuga didn't noticed. He shrugged and looked over at his new sensei

"Question time!" Souya lifted an eyebrow at Ryuu and look at him questionably. "You're a boy, right?" Souya asked and Ryuu nodded. "Virgin?"

Ryuu looked at Souya stupidly. "What's a virgin?" He asked tilting his head, "Is it a food?"

The was an awkward silences before Daichi and Hataru started laughing his head off. "Is it a food?" Hataru cried making Ryuu turn red.

"Stop making fun of me!" Ryuu squeaked.

"Hahahaha his voiced cracked!" Daichi felt his eyes water up as Ryuu turned more red.

"Oh god, I bet he wouldn't even know if someone called him over and told him to bend down." Hataru told Daichi. They both fell to the floor holding their stomachs as they laughed harder. "'Hey you, blue eyes kid, come over here and pick this piece of paper up for me.'" They both tried to hold there balance but kept on falling over.

"I just realized something… This is the hardest I ever laughed since…ever!" Hataru cried.

"I guess we both found something we have in common." Daichi told wiping his eyes. He and Hataru looked at each other, then Ryuu and started to laugh again.

"Stop Laughing!" Ryuu yelled but the boys just continued. "AHH!"

As Souya watch the his new team laugh at Ryuu who was trying to stop them. Souya sighed, "This… will be fun…" He said sarcastically.

* * *

When Hataru and Daichi finally calmed down, Souya was able to speak to them again. "So know what you know each other, tomorrow I will be putting your skills to the test. Come back here at eight with these things," Souya handed them a piece of paper, "and don't be late! Chow!" With saying that Souya left with a 'poof'!'

Ryuu looked at Hataru and Daichi. Daichi snorted and Hataru looked like he was trying hard not to laugh.

"I'm going," Ryuu growled and stormed off.

"No -snort- I'm -giggle- sorry for laughing," Daichi held his breath in from laughing but couldn't for long. "Hahahahahahaha." He fell to the ground and Hataru crouched down beside him laughing.

Ryuu walked up to the laughing boys and kicked them, but the boys continued to laugh. Not wanted to stay any longer, Ryuu started heading home leaving a laughing Daichi and Hataru on the ground.

* * *

"Ah! This is all your fault!" Daichi yelled as he and Hataru walked to Ryuu's house.

"My fault you where laughing too!" Hataru growled pushing pass Daichi.

"Don't push me!" Daichi yelled.

"God you're like a girl," Hataru rolled his eyes.

"Don't compare me with a girl you fag!"

"And what does that make you?" Daichi stopped talking for a minute causing Hataru to smirk. "Loser."

**

* * *

**

As Daichi and Hataru stood at Ucihiha's door step they both took a deep breath then glared at each other.

"You can leave, you know," Daichi told, but Hataru shook his head.

"Hell no, you just want him to forgive you," Hataru told shifting his eyes away from Daichi, "It's not my fault he didn't know what virgin means."

"Well no duh! He's 10!" Daichi shouted.

"The last time I checked you were laughing too," Hataru mumbled, "You are such a dumb ass. If I where Ryuu, I wouldn't forgive you too. What did you do to make him mad? Rape him?"

"If you weren't my teammate, I would have hit you right know," Daichi growled.

"Well that wouldn't have stopping me," Hataru told crossing his arms. They both glared at each other and started to lift their fists, but stopped when the door open to reveal Kouta.

"Yo," Kouta said holding up a peace sigh and a walking pass them.

"It's kind of scary how they don't act anything alike." Daichi told and Hataru nodded his head slowly.

Daichi hand headed for the door, but it was pulled open by someone else. The red haired Hyuuga looked up to see Ryuu's raven haired father, Sasuke. He was wearing his ANBU gear that included chest armor, the reinforcing arm guards, and an animal like mask, but Sasuke was holding it in his hands. Maybe he was going to a mission.

"Great. You two," Sasuke leaned against the door, "What do you want?"

"Is Ryuu here?" Daichi asked.

Sasuke nodded his head, "Ya, but he's a bit mad right now-" Before Sasuke could continued, Ryuu came charging toward them and slammed the door on Daichi and Hataru's face.

"Ouch…" Hataru mumbled. From inside they could hear Ryuu yell at his father to never open the door for them before hearing him march off.

"Great…just great…" Daichi and Hataru both said out loud.

* * *

The next day Ryuu was really early to meet his team. He sat on the ground as he waited, but inside he really didn't want to be there. He rather be back with Kakashi and Itsuki traveling everywhere. He heard someone walking towards him and looked up to see Daichi and Hataru. Daichi looked surprised to see Ryuu there and Hataru smiles.

As the two boys stopped right in front of Ryuu, Daichi hugged him. Ryuu gave a shock look that only Hataru saw.

"Look Ryuu! I really sorry for laughing, I forgot you where 10 and didn't understand what we were saying please forgive me!"

"And me." Hataru joined in.

"You can shut up," Daichi growled at Hataru, "So do you forgive me…us…please?"

"Okay," Both Hataru and Daichi sighed, "only cause my chichiue told me I had too." The raven haired Uchiha told. He turned his head away and closed his eyes, "I, on the other hand, don't."

Daichi looked at Ryuu like he was going to cry and Hataru raised his eyebrows.

Not to long, Souya came walking along all smiles, "Hi ya emo twins and the squirt," Souya waved. Daichi and Hataru waved back with blank expressions on their faces while Ryuu crossed his arms angrily. "Wow tough crowd…"

* * *

Ryuu, Daichi, and Hataru all stood in front of their teacher next to three training poles. "Alright, for your training the three of you," He pointed at them, "have to get these," He took out two objects from his tool bag, "bells." He smiled holding out two bells.

"Uh…sensei…" Daichi started, "There's only two bells and three of us…"

"Who knew you could count!" Hataru snickered and Souya continued, "But I know that. This means one of you won't make the team."

"Wait, but isn't this suppose to be a three man team!" Ryuu asked.

"Yes, but if we to have one teammate that is slow, keeping us behind, or doesn't have the basic ninja skills down, the whole team fails. So in this exercise, we will find who that one person is." The three boys looked at each other before nodded their heads. "You can do anything as long as you don't kill each other." Daichi and Hataru looked at Ryuu who smirked. "Okay, GO!"

* * *

Souya stood tall looking for the three boys. Scanning the field, he noticed they were well hidden and smiled. "Wonder how this is going to turn out…"

* * *

Hiding in the bushes alone, Daichi used his byakugan and could see his sensei standing still, 'This is going to be easy.' He thought.

"Oi, jackass."

"AHH!" Daichi jumped and turn around to see Ryuu and Hataru standing before him, "What the fuck Hataru!"

"Ryuu's said he has a plan." Hataru told and Daichi nodded his head.

"Okay…" They both looked at Ryuu.

"You see, the reason why there are two bells is so that we would have to fight each other off to get them. For Souya-Sensei, it is easy to fight us one by one, but if we worked together to get the bell, Souya-sensei can't fight us off there are at least three attackers aiming for the same thing. Even if there are only two bells, the whole point of this exerices isn't about who gets the bells, but how we work together as a team and equal ourselves with one another." Ryuu told. He looked at Hataru and Daichi who were growling at each other.

"Me equal with him? Hell no!" Daichi yelled.

"Putting me in the same category as that jackass is like putting me in the same category as a rock." Hataru yelled back.

"But-"

"I'M NOT WORKING WITH HIM!" Both Daichi and Hataru yelled running off into different directions leaving a angry raven.

Ryuu pouted, "Fine then! If they won't work together then I'll have to make the best of what I've got."

* * *

Souya yawned. "I wonder if they killed each other…" He thought as he waited, bored. He turned his head to the side quickly as he heard the leafs ruffle. From the same spot, three Shuriken were thrown.

He quickly jumped to the side where Daichi came out. "Hakke Hasangeki !" Daichi yelled out as he trust his palm towards Souya. Hitting him, Souya was sent back landing hard on the ground.

Hataru, who was watching close by, twitched. 'That was…easy…'

Daichi smirked and walked towards his sensei, but with a proof, he was replaced with a log. "Huh?" Daichi said out loud with a stupid face.

"Nice move, but that wasn't me." Daichi nearly screamed as Souya appeared behind him. The white haired man smiled as Daichi tried to attack him again, but this time, Souya caught his arm. "You shouldn't force yourself to attack your opponent, I could have killed you right there since you got cocky." Daichi growled and attempted to kick Souya.

From behind, Ryuu sprung up from the bushes aiming for the bells. Souya let go of Daichi who landed on the ground and moved out of the way so Ryuu couldn't reach the bells. Both boys got back up and ran into the bush.

Souya smiled as he watched the boys disappear, 'Looks like Ryuu's got the idea.'

* * *

_**Review? Please and thank ya :D**_


	12. Story Part III

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but their children _

_

* * *

_

**My Otousan:**

**To Fail or To Pass **

* * *

Ryuu stood on a tree's branch as he waited for his teammates to make their move. His idea is to join in with at least one of them so their sensei would be out number, but they haven't made a single move yet. He looked down and saw Souya yawn. On left side of him, Daichi who was watching Souya closely. Ryuu could see everything, but couldn't find Hataru…where was the boy?

"Hi Ryuu."

"AHHH!" Ryuu screamed falling out of the tree he was on. When he landed on the ground he looked up to see Hataru who was on the tree branch he was on before. The boy was rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he watched Ryuu get up.

"Ah! My first victium!" Ryuu gulped as he turned to face Souya who was waving. Ryuu glanced over to Hataru then back to Souya and got into a ready stance.

'I should stay back until I get an opening… I am not sure what his capable of doing…' Ryuu thought as he watched Souya. Ready, Ryuu reached into his pouch and grabbed a kunai and threw it to Souya's direction.

Easily, Souya caught it and threw it back at Ryuu who jumped out of the way running towards the bush. He was almost there when Souya appeared and blocked his path.

"Hey don't run." Souya told and Ryuu squeaked running the other way, but again Ryuu was blocked off by Souya again. They were Clones… at least five of them.

Ryuu smirked as he ran towards an opening and the Souya's followed him. Quickly, Ryuu jumped up in the air doing a few hand signs.

"Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Ryuu cried as he drew charka into his mouth to his chest and exhaling fire down on the Souya clones.

Ryuu smiled as they all disappears, but quickly frowned when he noticed the real Souya was missing.

"Wow I'm impressed! Did Kakashi help you learn that? You're a true Uchiha." Ryuu whipped around to face Souya who was only a few feet behind him.

Ryuu attempted to pull out a kunai, but Souya grabbed his hand and pulled the boy into a hug, "Aw you're so cute!" Souya told.

"Ew! Get off me!" Ryuu cried trying to get out of Souya's grip, but no luck. Watching from far away, Daichi was getting a bit jealous while Hataru was trying to figure out what the hell their sensei was doing.

Knowing he couldn't get out of Souya's grip, the raven haired Uchiha did the next best thing.

"Oh my god! Naked lady!" Ryuu shouted whipping his head to the left side.

"Really? Where?" Souya looked towards the direction Ryuu was looking at. Since Souya grip loosened, Ryuu broke through. Landing on all four legs, Ryuu got on his hands kicking out his right foot onto Souya.

Souya noticed him and caught his leg, but Ryuu pushing his hand off the ground and kicked down his left foot. Ryuu smirked as he reached for the bells on Souya belt loop. Only just a few inches away to reaching the bell, they both disappeared.

"What?" Ryuu shouted as Souya let go of him causing the boy to fall to the ground. The raven haired boy quickly got up and saw Daichi and Hataru a few feet away from him… holding the bells.

"Looks like you got the short end of the stick, Ryuu," Souya said, "Daichi and Hataru got the bells while I was distracted.

"What?"

* * *

Ryuu pouted. He was tied up to a log pole thing (That's what Souya called it) and two of his 'teammates' were looking at him along with Souya. He glared at Daichi and Hataru who held the bells in there hands.

"This isn't far!" Ryuu yelled, "They didn't do anything! I did everything!"

"He never said we had to fight to get the bells," Hataru stated, "Daichi and I did the smartest thing and waited till Souya was busy so he wouldn't pay any attention to us."

"Didn't you say you two didn't want to work with each other?" Ryuu asked angrily.

"We did, we just had the same idea." Hataru told.

"It's okay Ryuu," Daichi told patting Ryuu's head, "You can try next year! Maybe you weren't ready."

"I was thinking of forgiving you, but now I'm think I might not." Ryuu mumbled causing Daichi to give a shock expression.

"Sorry Ryuu, but sensei said you need the bells to be on the team." Hataru told and Daichi nodding his head slowly.

"Eh? Bells? What bells?" Ryuu asked putting on a fake confused face on.

"What bells? These ones right-" Hataru and Daichi looking at there hands and noticed…they weren't holding the bells anymore.

"Where did they go!" Hataru questioned looking around.

"Looking for something?" both boys turned around to see another Ryuu holding both bells in his hand. He gave them both a toothy grin as shook the bells causing them to jingle.

"What? But I thought Ryuu was…" Daichi gave a confused look pointing at the log where Ryuu was…

"Nice job, midget!" Souya said clapping his hands. "The boys didn't even noticed you were a clone."

"Huh?" Both boys looked at the tied up Ryuu who puffed into smoke. They then looked at Ryuu who was holding the bells.

"Well you see, I made a clone of myself after trying to convince you two to team up with me. I was really hiding down in the bushes while my clone was up in the trees. I got lucky when Hataru found my clone and caused him to fall on the ground in front of Souya. While my clone was fighting, I noticed you two were thinking of the same idea about taking the bells while I was fighting Souya and decided to steal them for myself while you guys weren't looking." Ryuu smiled and stuck his tongue out at the boys.

"We got out smarted by…him…" Daichi said pointing at Ryuu.

"Don't judge me too quickly, I've been training." Ryuu told smirking as he tossed the bells up in the air and caught both of them.

Hataru and Daichi looked at Ryuu stupidly. "Wait! If Ryuu's got both bell, does that mean Ryuu's the only one who made the team?" Daichi asked turning to Souya.

Souya thought seriously for a moment before giving a smile, "Ryuu has to pick one person then."

"What? No!" Ryuu yelled. "Even though I hate both of them I can't pick one!"

Souya smirked, "I know, but you are going to pick one. The other one you didn't pick will have to try again next year. So pick a good one."

Ryuu looked at Souya with wide eyes, then looked at Hataru and Daichi who were both thinking, 'I'm so dead if I don't make it…'

Ryuu looked at them both, 'Why would he want me to pick only one? Where suppose to have a three man squad and if we only have two then the team is uneven… unless he wants only two…" Ryuu looked at the boys. Daichi looked nervous and Hataru couldn't pick one expression.

'No…I have to think… he wants to put pressure on me so I'd make a stupid decision… its like I had to pick someone on my team to kill to escape danger and I can't do that…I have to put my life in for my team…'

Ryuu looked at Souya seriously. "I'm not picking," Daichi and Hataru had shock looks on there faces. "We're a team and we stick together, if it was mission I can't let one of my collies die from my decision…we're a team, we'll work together…" Souya looked down at Ryuu. "So you either take all three of us or none of us."

Daichi gulped and Hataru stared at his sensei. "Is that you finally decision?" Ryuu nodded his head and Souya smiled. "I guess I have no choice but to say," All three of them held their breaths. "Welcome to Team 21!"

* * *

In the Administration Building, Naruto sat in his desk doing paper work when his younger son, Kouta, walked in. "Chichiue…" The smaller blond called causing his father to look at him. "Does Otousan like Aniki more them me?" The blonde boy asked.

Naruto looked at Kouta confusingly, "Why would you say that, Kouta?"

Kouta frowned, "Cause he always talks about Aniki and not me! Even when I was younger! It makes me wonder if he even like me."

"Oh Kouta, don't think like that. Your father loves you no matter what, you know that right?" Naruto smiled at his son.

"Ya…but… do you think it's cause I can't activate the Sharingan at the same age as Aniki did?…And maybe because of my-"

"No it's not that," Naruto interrupted, "your father doesn't even know about your condition…"

Naruto looked at his son and smiled "Did you know your father didn't fully activate his Sharingan until he was 13?" Kouta shook his head. "Well it was because he was in danger. Ryuu was in danger and activated it early trying to save you, so if you weren't here, Ryuu would never have gotten his Sharingan early." Kouta put on a small smile. "So all you can do is train hard to protect the ones you love and that willl make you a strong enough ninja, 'Kay Kouta?" Naruto asked sweetly. Kouta nodded his head and smiled at his father.

"Oi Hokage-sama!" The blondes both turn around too see Souya smiling at them. Yes they knew each other. "Ryuu passed along with Daichi and Hataru." Naruto smiled happily.

"Where are they now?" Naruto asked.

"They went to celebrate," Souya told. While he and Naruto continued talking, they didn't noticed Kouta leave the room and smirk to himself.

'What Chichiue said was right, but I'm not going to give up that easily.'

* * *

Three boys were seated at the Ichiraku Ramen waiting for their meals to be severed to them. Ryuu was in the middle of the other boys and there was awarded silence. The Uchiha had his eyes close as he was resting while Daichi and Hataru kept on sending glances at each other.

"Here you go Ryuu-kun," Ayame said handing Ryuu a bowl of ramen and a plate of tomatoes, "You sure you guys don't want anything rather then tea?" the brown haired girl asked looking at Hataru and Daichi. They both nodded there heads.

There was still a silences in the air and all you could hear was Ryuu slurping on the noodles. Not wanting to sit in silences, Daichi decided to talk first, but was interrupted.

"We've only been back for two day and the first thing you decided to do is scarf down a bowl of ramen?" It was Itsuki with Inuo behind him.

"Hey for your information, I had ramen yesterday for lunch." Ryuu told sticking out his tongue. Itsuki laughed as he and Inuo walked behind the team.

"Whatcha guys doing here?" Ryuu asked as he continued to eat.

"Just passing by, wanted to see how you were doing." Itsuki smiled. "How was training?"

"Okay, I guess," Ryuu shrugged.

"I hate bells." Hataru stated as he took a sip of tea and Daichi nodded his head in agreement.

"Oh so I guess Souya did that bell exercise with you?" Inuo asked flipping the long fringe out of his face.

"Yup, we passed too," Ryuu told eating a tomato. "I out smarted these two." The raven haired Uchiha pointed at Hataru and Daichi.

"Oh, well Inuo, Rini, and I actually worked together and we passed…even though we didn't beat our sensei. He told us all we needed to do was use team work and we did so, yup."

"Ha! Told ya." Ryuu stuck his tongue out at Daichi and Hataru with food still in his mouth. Daichi attempted to grab his tongue while Hataru poked him in the stomach so the raven haired boy ended up choking.

When he was finally done… Inuo grabbed Itsuki's arm, "Come on, my parents are still away and Chouko is watching Isa." Itsuki blushed before waving 'bye' to Ryuu and his friends. As they left, Hataru smirked.

"Looks like someone is getting laid to night." The dark gray haired boy told glancing over to Daichi and Ryuu.

"Huh?" Ryuu tilted his head.

"They're having sex," Daichi blurred out causing some people in the ramen shop to look at him. He didn't want Ryuu to say anything like how he didn't know what 'virgin' meant, "You know what that means right?" Daichi asked an Ryuu nodded his head.

"Ya, I accidentally saw it in one of the books Kakashi-sensei was reading." Ryuu smirked and Daichi looked at him weirdly. "But what makes you say this?"

"When a guy gets horny you could tell by the way he reacts," Hataru told. Ryuu looked confused, "Just watch Daichi every time he see you."

"What the hell!," Daichi screamed.

"What? I don't get it?" Ryuu told tilting his head, "Tell me!"

"No!" Daichi scream going over the table and placed his hand over Hataru's mouth. "Tell him, I'll kill you." The red haired Hyuuga whispered into Hataru's ears.

"Hataru-kun!" All three boys ears pricked up and they turned around to see Ayako smiling at the gray haired boy.

"I found you Aniki!" It was Kouta. He had appeared by Ayako's side and was glaring at Ryuu.

"…hi Daichi," Kasumi waved as she walked in with Chairomaru in her jacket. Daichi waved back at his cousin.

"Hataru is here! What a surprise!" Ayako ran over to the empty stand next to Hataru and grabbed his arm, "You smell nice, what are you wearing?" Ayako asked sniffing the boy.

"…uh…sweat?" Ayako decided to ignore what he just said an continued hugging Hataru.

"Ayako don't hug Hataru! God knows what kind of germs are on him!" Kouta yelled.

"Thanks Kouta…Thanks…" Hataru mumbled as Ayako let go of the boy.

"Oh Kouta, don't be jealous," Ayako said placing her hand on her hip, "Hataru and I will get married and you can be our babies godfather!" Hataru grumbled something about being gay but Ayako didn't hear him. "You can marry Kasumi." The dark haired girl told pointing to Kasumi who was blushing madly.

"Uh…n-no i-its okay-y," Kasumi stuttered. Chairomaru whined.

"Look what you did, Kouta!" Ayako yelled, "You made Kasumi nervous." Kouta rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine, Ayako." Kasumi told smiling sweetly Chairomaru wagged his tail and began to pant. Kasumi glanced over to Kouta who was looking away.

"Otousan wants you home," Kouta mumbled to Ryuu. The blue eyed boy nodded his head and paid the bill. He thanked Ayame before leaving with Kouta. From behind he could here Daichi and Kasumi say 'bye' while Ayako hugged Hataru's.

* * *

Kouta and Ryuu walked in complete silence. Not even an single word. The raven haired Uchiha didn't know what to say to his brother…it was kind of weird.

When they finally got home, Ryuu smiled at Kouta, but the boy looked away quickly before going to his room. Ryuu signed and before walking into his room he waved at his father, Sasuke. He's Chichiue was probably still working. When he got to room, he laid on his bed and he closed his eyes.

Tomorrow was his first mission! He wondered to himself how they was going to be. He smiled to himself before turning off the light and falling asleep.

* * *

About a month and a half went by and all the missions have been the same. Walking dogs, picking up trash, gardening, repairing broken windows…etc. They were all boring missions since nothing exciting happens in them. All Team 21 been doing are D-rank missions and Ryuu couldn't take it anymore.

On a sunny afternoon, Team 21 were stood in front in the hokage's office with Naruto looked at his son confusingly. After looking at his son, Naruto turned his head and looked at Souya.

"Chichiue, all we've been doing is dirty house works for old people who are too lazy to do them themselves!" Ryuu told his father, "Can we please get a _real_ mission?" The raven haired boy asked stressing the word real.

Naruto looked at his son, then looked at Souya who shrugged happily. Sighing, Naruto then smiled at his son and pulled out a scroll. "Okay I'll give you a C-rank mission." The blonde haired boy told running his hand threw his hair.

Ryuu smiled happily looking at Daichi and Hataru who looked nodded their heads him. "Finally a real mission!" Ryuu cheered, "What are we gonna do? Fight missing nins? Destroy a bridge? I know! Watch porn!" Souya clasp his hand over Ryuu's mouth while smiling at Naruto.

"Again Ryuu, porn is not a mission…" Souya whispered into Ryuu's ear still smiling. Naruto's eye twitched, but choose to ignore his son's last comment.

"Your mission is to make sure you get the man safely to Land of the Waves," Naruto told pointing at the door. "Inari, you can come in." Team 21 all turned around to see a brown haired, brown eyed man at the door way. He smiled at Naruto and waved happily.

"Hey, Naruto. Long time no see."

* * *

Note: Inari is the grandson of the bridge builder Tazuna.

_**REVIEW **_**and I'll go fast…again :D…I've been sick**


	13. Story Part IV

**My Otousan:**

**Missions are… Boring**

**

* * *

**

Ryuu looked at his father, then the man who was at the doorway. They knew each other?

"Inari! What are you doing here?" Ryuu's father asked the brown haired man.

"Why can't I come here just to say hi? Is that a problem?" Inari asked smiling, but Naruto gave the man a weird look, "Okay I really needed to get some paint supplies." He laughed nervously. "You see…my son and his moronic friends wrote all over the bridge grandpa build so I decided to repaint it... mom also wanted to visit her sick cousin."

"Sounds…fun…"Naruto snorted, "So you have a son?"

"And a smaller daughter. He's 12 and she 5. He's adopted." Inari told, "I heard you got some kids too."

"Yup," Naruto smiled. He pointed over to Ryuu causing Inari to look, "The oldest one is right there and my youngest is with Sakura's daughter… you remember Sakura?"

"Oh yea, the pink haired one right?" Naruto nodded.

"I also having another baby!" Naruto told laughing.

"Really? Who's the mother?" Inari asked.

"Uh… Let me reverse that; _I'm_ having another baby." Naruto said stressing 'I'm'. Inari looked at the blond haired boy like he was crazy.

"You…having…but….what…" Inari heard Ryuu snort. He looked over at the boy who smiled at him.

"You see, Inari, I'm able to carry babies even though I'm a boy," Inari gave Naruto a weird look, but the blonde haired boy smiled, "If you don't believe me take a look yourself!" Naruto got up and showed Inari his stomach which was showing the bump. "This is our coming child! Isn't he or she cute?" Inari nodded his head slowly.

"The ..who's… that father?" He asked curiously.

"You remember Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yes that guy who was always emo and looked like he wanted to rape you…yes I remember him." Inari nodded his head.

"He wanted to rape me?" Naruto asked surprisingly.

"Well that's what I thought…" Inari shook his head, "so are these three taking me back home?" The brown haired man asked changing the subject.

"Ya. Inari meet team 21. You know which one is Ryuu, the others are Souya, their leader, Daichi, the one with red hair and Hataru that one with long hair," Naruto told pointing at the boys, "that's the only way I can tell who they are." He whispered only loud enough so Inari could hear. "Everyone, this is Inari. I knew him since I was 12 and it was our first real mission." Naruto told, "You don't have enemies like your grandpa did do you?"

"No. I'm sure." Inari answered.

"Okay, I trust you. So all you guys have to do is drop Inari off and come home, don't run into any trouble…please…"

Ryuu nodded his head and grabbed Inari's hand. "Lets go! Bye chichiue!" Ryuu said pulling the boy out the room.

Hataru rolled his eyes and Daichi sighed. Souya quickly pushed then out the door before waving 'bye' to Naruto.

Naruto rubbed his temples knowing things weren't going to turn out as plan.

* * *

"How old are you? You look too young to have kids… Are you married? Do you have a girlfriend? A boyfriend? What's your favorite food? I like ramen. When's your birthday? Mined November 9th. What blood type are you? I'm blood type AB. How do you take a elephant out of a safeway plastic bag?"

Inari watched as Ryuu talked ninety miles per hour asking him all kinds of questions not having time to answer them. He glanced over to Daichi and Hataru who seemed to be used to all the questions.

"Shorty, can you stop asking Inari-san so many questions?" Souya asked shaking his head.

"Aw, but sensei, I'm bored." Ryuu whined as he walked towards Souya.

"That's the whole point for a mission." Souya told.

"To be bored?"

"Yes, to be bored, now go make small talk with Daichi and Hataru." Ryuu grumbled under his breath as he walked over to his teammates who glanced over to him.

"What's up his ass?" Ryuu asked Daichi and Hataru who shrugged.

As they continued walking, Daichi tapped on Ryuu's shoulder, "I heard from my dad that the town Inari lives in isn't all that great."

Ryuu looked at him confusingly, "Whatcha mean?"

"Well most of the people living there are poor and thief, I wouldn't be surprised if someone tried to jump us." Daichi told.

Ryuu looked at the red haired boy and shrugged, "As long as we do something, I'm fine." Daichi sighed as Ryuu continued to walk on ahead.

The two boys didn't notice Hataru stopped behind them looking up in the trees.

"Oi moron! We don't have all day!" Daichi yelled noticing the boy way back. Hataru let out an growl before catching up.

* * *

Some where close by, two boys followed team 21 close by.

"Oi, Naotake, Hataru saw us!" A deep voice called as he hide behind a tree. "Naotake?"

"Shuddup, Osamu, I'm taking a piss." Another voice answered back.

"You've been peeing for the last ten minutes! What are you doing? Writing your name?" When the other voice didn't answer, the one called Osamu sighed, "You may be the leader in the group, but your hell of dumb." He told.

"Hey at least I'm not a freaky looking thing with green hair," A boy walked out zipping up his pants and appearing in front of Osamu, "I know we've been a team for three years, but what the hell are you?"

"Naotake-"

"Are you like a tree? You are greenish…"

"Naotake-"

"Maybe you're a plant! Do I have to water you? Maybe that's why your always so angry-"

"NAOTAKE IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP, I WILL CUT YOU BALLS OFF AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOU THROAT!" Osamu screamed and Naotake looked up at him like he was crazy.

"Wow man, having mood swings or what?" Osamu growled and Naotake smiled. He looked down under the branch they stood on and noticed the ones they were watching was missing. "Oh shit they left!" He told jumping to the next tree with Osamu close by mumbling to himself.

* * *

As team 21 walked through the bridge with Inari next to them it was a bit sunny outside. When they approach the town they noticed the town looked peaceful unlike the stories they had heard. Inari seem to noticed their reaction and smiled to himself.

"Thanks to you father and his team, my grandpa was able to finish this bridge. Many people were able to get new job and start a better life making this town better then it was before." Inari told.

"That's so cool!" Ryuu cried out causing Inari to laugh.

"Why don't we go to my house and you guys can spend the night!" Inari said looking at Souya.

"Uh…" Souya hesitated.

"Ya Souya-sensei! I want to stay just one day! All we did on this mission is walk to one country to another… can we at least stay to…TRAIN! That's it! Pleaseee!" Ryuu cried pouting.

Unable to resist, Souya sighed and nodded his head for the okay. Ryuu cheered and hugged the older man. Daichi was straighten at Souya with jealously while Hataru, on the other hand, was too busy looking towards the woods.

'Fucken perv…' Daichi thought as he watched Ryuu, 'Bet he's trying to take Ryuu from me! What the hell are you think sensei…'

Souya smiled to himself, 'Hehe a town like this, there has got to be pretty girls!'

"Okay good! Follow me." Inari told leading the group to his home.

**

* * *

**

"I'm home!" Inari shouted as he walked into house with Team 21 behind him, "I brought guest too!" There was an awkward silences before a little girl with light brown hair pulled up into pigtails ran in.

"Daddy!" She cried as she ran into Inari's arm. She hugged her father who kissed her on the forehead.

"How are you, Momiji?" Inari asked his daughter who smiled brightly.

"Good! Who are they!" The girl name Momiji asked pointing to the ones behind him.

"Oh them? This is Hataru, Daichi, Souya, and Ryuu," Inari told pointing to each of them, "did you know that Ryuu is Naruto's son?" Momiji gasped.

"You're the bridge's son!" Momiji asked eyes wide open. Ryuu looked at her like she was crazy, "You are, aren't you!"

"Oh I never told you! My grandpa named that bridge we crossed over, The Great Naruto Bridge, after your father," Inari told Ryuu, "but I don't think he knows that too." Inari whispered to himself.

"Really? That's so cool! My father is a bridge! Ha!" Ryuu laughed to himself, "Bet your father wasn't named after a bridge." Ryuu said looking at Daichi and Hataru who rolled their eyes.

Momiji giggled, but stopped when Inari tapped on her shoulder, "Honey, where's Taro?" Inari asked his daughter.

"I dunno, but grandpa is here! GRANDPA!" Momiji screamed. Within a few minutes, a old man with gray hair came out. He adjusted his glasses and looked at Momiji, "HI GRANDPA! WE HAVE COMPANY!" The brown haired girl yelled at the older man who covered his ears.

"Momiji I'm not deaf!" The man told he's granddaughter who smiled.

"Sure you aren't…" She smirked causing the old man to mumbled.

"The name's Tazuna," The old man said pointing to himself, "You must be the ninja's who brought my grandson back safely…should have left him." Tazuna laughed to himself causing Inari glared at him.

"Grandpa go back to sleep. We don't need you," Inari growled, but the man just stood there continually talking to their guest, "Momiji go take grandpa into his room…"

Momiji nodded her head, "Come on grandpa, lets go find some of your sleepy time pills." The little girl told taking her grandpa's hand and leading him to another room.

"But I'm not sleepy!"

Inari sighed before smiling at Souya. "Well I'm going to start on dinner so you can go do what ever you like… I don't know where my son is, but he'll probably be home around dinner time."

Souya smiled, "We got it. Come on brats, lets go outside to train!" The white haired ninja pointed towards the front door and walked out it.

Hataru looked over at Daichi who looked at Ryuu. Ryuu noticed Daichi looking at him so he stuck his tongue out. Daichi gave shock reaction and watched as Ryuu ran out the door.

Hataru snorted before walking out with an angry Daichi behind him.

* * *

Team 21 had stopped walking when he noticed his sensei waiting for his team. Ryuu had noticed, Souya had lead them to the middle of the forest where there was no one to be found.

"Okay team!" Souya cheered happily, "Today's training, you'll be learning to control your charka." Souya smiled as he motioned the three boys to sit down.

As they did so, Souya continued to talk, "I want you guys to practice controlling you charka to your feet, hands…and any other part of the body you can think of, then climb up a tree, walk on water, jump off a cliff, whatever. Kay?"

"Why?" Hataru asked straight forward.

"Well my magical friend, if there is one less person on the team, there's one less person to watch after."

Hataru rolled his eyes, "No, why do you want us to control our charka?"

"Oh that's easy. When you are able to control your charka, crazy shit can happen!" Souya told flapping his arms around like crazy.

"Like…" Souya stared at Hataru, "Never mind." Hataru mumbled.

"Good! Now until the sunsets, you're not able to leave the area were we are at, do I make myself clear?" Souya asked.

"Wait sensei, if we're training what are you going to do?" Ryuu asked tilting his head.

"Well, shorty, I'm going to be checking out this town, see what's going on, you know." Souya told.

"You mean you're looking for girls, don't you." Daichi asked rolling his eyes.

"My point exactly," Souya flashed a quick smile to his team before leaving them in a 'poof' of smoke.

* * *

Ryuu, Daichi, and Hataru all sat in a circle in silences, focusing their charka. All you could hear was the birds chirping, squirrels running up the trees, and the wind blowing into the trees. It was really quiet… and boring…

The silence was broken when Ryuu fell over laughing his head off. Both Hataru and Daichi looking at the boy confusingly and Ryuu sighed happily. He glanced up to his teammates and smiled.

"Charka tickles." He giggled.

As Ryuu got up he started walking away from the spot where he once sat.

"Ryuu, where are you going?" Daichi asked the boy.

"To check out the town…village…whatever." Ryuu told continuing to walk.

"Wait, Ryuu, Souya-sensei said we had to train…" Daichi told and Ryuu stopped walking.

The raven haired boy looked over his shoulder and smiled, "I already know how to walk up a tree," He told, "And I can walk on water, so while you snobby kids sit and practice, I'm going to the explore!" Ryuu cheered as he marched on.

Daichi watched as Ryuu went off and glance over to Hataru who shrugged, "Lets follow him." The black haired boy told getting up from his spot and walking towards Ryuu.

Daichi sighed and decide that following them would be better then sitting around focusing charka.

* * *

As Ryuu walked though the village, he couldn't help but start looking for a ramen shop. As he began his search high and low, he felt someone pull him back.

"Ryuu, we should get back." It was Daichi. Hataru was behind him spacing out.

"Daichi don't be a bastard, we came here to have fun didn't we?" Ryuu asked placing his hands on his hips.

"No we came here for a mission…" Daichi told and Ryuu rolled his eyes.

"We've already completed our mission," Ryuu told.

"Yes, but we still need to listen to sensei."

"Fine you go listen to Souya-sensei and I'll go look around. Don't want mister perfect to get in trouble, now do we?" The raven haired boy smiled, but before he could walk off, Daichi grabbed his arm and yanked him back so they were face to face.

"Ryuu, I said I'm sorry for what I did! Why can't you forgive me?" Daichi yelled at the younger boy.

Ryuu smirked and tried to pull his arm back, but Daichi held a hard grip on it. "See your even trying to escape me!" Daichi glared into Ryuu eyes, "can't you just accept my apology?"

Ryuu looked into Daichi's white eyes and continued to smirk. "Okay. I'll forgive you. On one condition," Ryuu eyes soften and he stood on his tippy tops so his face was almost facing Daichi's, "you have to kiss me."

Daichi turned red as Ryuu placed his free hand on Daichi shoulder and he closed his eyes. From behind, Hataru was shocked at what Ryuu was doing and didn't know what to say. He just watch as Ryuu's face got closer to Daichi.

Daichi gulped and lead in towards Ryuu and closed his eyes. Ryuu smiled to himself when the two boy's faces was only inches away. He got back down on his feet and pushed Daichi back, "Times up." He said walking pass the boy.

Daichi's face turned red from embarrassment, "What? Wait! You never said there was a time limit!" The red haired Hyuuga protested.

"Ya, key word: never said," Ryuu stated, "You had your chance, but you lost it. Maybe next time."

As Ryuu walked away, Hataru went up to Daichi. "Wow. Most people would take that chance in a heartbeat." The dark haired boy mumbled loud enough so Daichi could hear him

"At least I had a chance!" Daichi yelled.

"Ya…had… but you lost it." Hataru shook his head.

"You know what Hataru?" Daichi grabbed Hataru's collar.

"I don't know, what?" Hataru smirked as he grabbed Daichi's collar.

"Thief!" Someone screamed causing the two boys to stop what they were doing. They looked over to the area where they heard the scream to see Ryuu stopped in his tracks.

A boy with a black colored hat and was a bit taller then the raven haired Uchiha ran out of a store. Not looking where he was going, he ran into Ryuu causing both of them to landed on the ground hard.

"So you thought you can escape me, brat? You thought wrong!" An old bold man came out of the store with a broom in his hand. He was staring angrily at the boy top of Ryuu causing him to gulp.

"Oh sir you got it wrong," Ryuu told pushing the boy off him, "You see my friend here-" Ryuu paused and looked at the boy.

"Taro."

"Taro, was only testing you!" Ryuu looked over to Taro and stuck his hand out. The boy grabbed it and Ryuu pulled him up, "You see, my…friends and I," Ryuu pointed to Daichi and Hataru, "Are going village to village testing how safe stores are. We accidentally ran into Taro today and decided he'd be a perfect 'actor' for the part!"

The old man looked at Ryuu, "So…," Ryuu and Taro both glanced at each other, "did I pass?" The old man asked.

Ryuu sighed before nodding his head happily, "Sure you did! Did you see how you came out with that broom and was about to attack!"

The old man nodded his head proudly, "Yah! I did do that didn't I? Wow!"

From behind Daichi looked at Hataru… he really believed this?

"So do I win anything?" The old man asked scratching his bold head.

Ryuu flinched, "Uh…ya! You win…uh…" Ryuu glanced over to Taro and grabbed his hat, "this hat!"

Taro gave shocked expression, "That's my-"

"A hat? I needed on for the winter! I asked my daughter to get me one, but she was to lazy! Thanks!" The old man said putting the hat on. He grabbed Ryuu's hand an shook it.

"Thanks again and sorry for any injury I may have caused you," The man looked at Taro who nodded, "I wish I had a daughter like you!" The old man told Ryuu.

"Wait, I'm a-"

"Thank you again!" The old man bowed and walked back into his store waving to the four boys.

Ryuu sighed and looked at Daichi and Hataru who was giving him a 'what the fuck' look.

"Thank you so much for helping me!" The boy, Taro, said getting down on his hands and knees.

Ryuu laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, "No problem."

"No I'm really thankful for what you did! I'll repay you back one day!" Taro told getting up and grabbing Ryuu's hands. The raven haired boy smiled at him.

Daichi randomly cut in, swatting Taro's hand off Ryuu's and growling at the boy. Ryuu rolled his eyes and shoved Daichi out of his way.

"By the way, my name is Ryuu and this loser here is named Daichi. The one behind me is Hataru." Ryuu told pointing them his team.

"You already know, but again I'm Taro." Taro told pointing to himself and at the moment the sun shined on his head showing his orange-blonde hair. He actually wasn't bad looking too, with his freckles under his brown eyes. It was just had to see under the hat he was once wearing.

Ryuu blushed. Hataru and Daichi both noticed that and glanced over to Taro who was clueless.

"U-um…you h-have orange hair?" Ryuu stuttered and Taro froze. He noticed his hair was sticking out and looked a bit embarrassed.

"Ya.. But a lot of people make fun of me for having it. They call me carrot top or whatever." Taro told.

"I bet." Hataru whispered causing Daichi to snort. Ryuu elbowed them both before turning back to Taro who was embarrassed from what Hataru had said.

"I like you hair." Ryuu mumbled blushing more. Daichi and Hataru both stopped laughing. Did they hear him right.

"Huh?" Taro gave a confused look.

Ryuu blushed more, "I said I like your hair!" The raven haired boy told loud enough so the three boys could hear him.

"You like my hair?" Ryuu nodded his head. Taro smirked and placed his arm around Ryuu's shoulder "So why do you like me?" He questioned.

"Hey!" Daichi interrupted, "He said like your hair not like you!"

"Whatever," Taro brushed off Daichi.

Daichi growled and turned to Hataru, "God he sure has expression problems." He mumbled and Hataru nodded his head.

"I mostly have a fetish for red or orange boys," Ryuu told blushing more, "my friend, Itsuki told me that, but I do like other people too."

Daichi gave a shocked expression, "Wait! I have red hair!" He told pointing to his hair.

"Ya, but I hate you," Ryuu mumbled causing Daichi to almost cry.

"So you like red or orange haired boys, huh?" Taro questioned and Ryuu nodded his head blushing a bit, "Then how about you marry me?"

* * *

OH no! What is Ryuu going to say? I'd say yes to make Daichi mad! Hehehe Just in cause you don't know I have a fetish for red or orange haired people too. Its true! I tend to like more orange haired people in my life but not too red or orange soooo idk :P

Ryuu mostly like red or orange haired people but he also like dark or blonde hairs too… just mostly orange and red… get it?… cause I don't lol

**Remember to**

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **_

**please and thank you**


	14. Story Part V

**My Otousan:**

**Playing with the Henyou**

_(Henyou means half demon)_

* * *

Daichi stared at the boy. 'Is he serious? Ryuu would never marry him! DON'T SAY YES RYUU! AHHHH HIS MINE!' Inside, Daichi was having a spazz attack and Hataru seem to notice him twitching.

"I'm a boy," Ryuu told Taro who gave a small shocked reaction.

"Really!" Taro grabbed Ryuu between the legs, "Wow! Your right!"

Ryuu turned red as Daichi shoved Taro to the ground, "You perv! Ryuu will never marry a perverted person like you! Ryuu, lets go." Daichi grabbed Ryuu's hand and a dragged him away from the blondish-orange haired boy. Hataru looked at Taro before running to catch up with Daichi and Ryuu.

As Daichi dragged Ryuu along, he was steaming with anger, "Ryuu that guy is a real pervert! Good thing I got you away from there before he could do anything else, right Ryuu…Ryuu?" Daichi looked at the raven haired boy who was spacing out and blushing a bit. The red haired Hyuuga knew that expression. It was the same ones Ryuu used to give him when they were younger. He is starting to like Taro…

Have a bit wave of jealously hit him, Daichi wanted to go back and beat that orange haired kid to a bloody pulp. Too bad he just left him or else he would-

"Who the hell are you?" Daichi looked forward to see three boys blocking their path. One of the boys had dark long hair pulled into a low ponytail, and another had short spiky brown hair and was wearing glasses. The last one, in the middle, had blondish white colored haired which was cut short too. "I never saw you here before." The middle one spoke.

"We don't have time for you. Move," Daichi growled and at that moment, Hataru caught up with them.

"Heh, you sure you want to treat us like that?" The whitish-blond haired boy asked.

"Hey, Shunsuke, they have the hidden leaf village head protector," The long haired on spoke pointing towards Daichi's shoulder.

"That doesn't mean they are good," The boy names Shunsuke smirked, "I bet the girly one in the middle can't fight."

"I heard that!" Ryuu yelled. Getting out of Daichi's grip he walked up to the boy, "I bet I can bet you which my hands tide up behind my back."

"For a girl you're a bit cocky, aren't you?" The brown haired one laughed.

"Got bad news for you, I'm a boy." Ryuu told.

Before the brown haired boy could say anything, the boy in the middle smirked, "Well, well. Looks like Taro didn't go through with the dare."

Ryuu turned around to see Taro standing behind Daichi and Hataru. Taro looked at Shunsuke with an angry expression, "In case you're wondering; I did go though with it!" Taro yelled pulling out a magazine from in his backpack. He threw it at Shunsuke and smiled.

'So that's what he stole from the store…' Hataru thought as he glanced over to Daichi. The Hyuuga boy didn't look like he cared for Taro, but only Ryuu.

"Che, this doesn't mean your one of us," Shunsuke told handing the boy with long hair the magazine.

"You said I could join if I went through with it!" Taro shouted, but the three boys laughed.

"Ya, well I lied," Shunsuke smirked, "Why would we let a orange haired freak like you join? You just a loser." The three boys laughed again and Taro turned red. He tried to keep himself from shading any tears, but couldn't drown our their laughter.

_**SMACK**_

Taro looked up to see Ryuu standing above Shunsuke who was on the ground. Shunsuke was holding his right cheek with a surprised look on his face. "Taro maybe different from you guys, but at least he's nicer then you." Ryuu growled.

"Why the hell would you stand up for that loser?" Shunsuke yelled at Ryuu who frowned.

"Cause I know what it's like to be made fun of," Ryuu told. Daichi already knew what he was talking about and looked away from younger boy hoping he wasn't looking at him.

"Heh," Shunsuke got up and wiped the blood that dripped from the corner of his mouth, "We'll meet again," The whitish-blonde haired boy smirked, "Yemon, Eiji." Both boys nodded their heads and walked away with Shunsuke.

When the boys where finally out of sight, Ryuu sighed. He looked at Taro who smiled sweetly at Ryuu.

"You okay?" Ryuu asked and Taro nodded his head. He then hugged Ryuu.

"You saved me two times already and I think I'm falling for you." Again Ryuu turned red and Daichi grabbed Taro by his collar and pulled him back.

"You have to go through me before you can fall for him," Daichi growled.

"A little jealous are we?." Taro laughed.

While Daichi and Taro continued to fight, Hataru quickly ran by them grabbing Ryuu throwing him over his shoulder like a pack of potatoes. As he ran off, Daichi and Taro where behind him yelling at the dark haired boy to stop.

As the dark haired boy continued to carry Ryuu around the town, Hataru finally stopped when crashed into someone. He looked up to see Souya looking down at him.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Souya asked.

"We…uh… got tried of training and didn't want to waste all our charka, so we decided to look for you…" Hataru told with Daichi and Taro running up behind him.

"Ah! That is smart! Good job, Hataru." Souya smiled petting the dark haired boy on his head. Hataru growled. He was no dog, "Well, who do we got here?" Souya asked looking at Taro.

"Uh…" Taro looked at the older boy questionably… who is he?

"Sensei, this is Taro, we ran into him while looking for you." Hataru told as he placed Ryuu down.

"Taro? Hey you found Taro!" Souya said happily, "I'm Souya," The white haired man told pointing to himself. "You're Inari's son right?"

"You know Otousan?" Taro questioned.

"Otousan?" Daichi questioned. "You mean you're the…oh great that means we have to stay at _his_ house." The red haired Hyuuga cried.

"Dammit he's back?" Taro growled, "How do you know him?"

"We're the ninjas who brought him home," Souya told, "I guess we have to bring you back too."

"Oh hell no! I'll go stay at-" Before Taro could finish his sentence, Souya already hit his presser point in his neck knocking the boy out.

"Come on you three, time to eat!" Souya cheered happily as he carried Taro with a faceless Ryuu, Daichi, and Hataru behind him.

* * *

"We're back!" Souya yelled as he entered the house. He and the boys walked into the kitchen placing Taro on a empty chair. Inari walked in with Momiji right behind him and small girl gave a big smile.

"Oniichan is back!" Momiji cheered as she walked up to her older brother. "Oniichan wake up…" No answer, "Oniichan!" Momiji bit Taro on the arm waking up the boy.

"AHHH!" The orange haired boy scream. Taro glared at his smiling sister who took seat on the second chair away from him.

"Ryuu-chan you can sit here!" Momiji said pointing to the empty seat next to her and Taro. Ryuu nodded his head an did so. Daichi and Hataru sat across from them while Souya sat on one of the ends.

"The food's almost done," Inari told as he continued to cook.

Taro smirked when he noticed Daichi sending him jealous looked. Deciding to go further, he lean across Ryuu to get a napkin on right side of him. When he returned back to his seat, he smiled when he noticed Daichi was red from anger. Just then, Inari came in handing everyone a plate and Taro completely ignoring him.

"How about Tazuna?" Souya question Inari.

"Grandpa is sleeping, shhhh." Momiji placed a finger on her mouth motioning Souya to be quiet. Souya smiled at the girl and noticed Daichi and Hataru glancing over to him.

"What! I'm not that perverted!" Souya shouted officially.

Inari took a seat as he passed around the food to everyone who began eating, and helping Momiji with her share. "Arigoto gozaimasu, Tousan." Momiji said smiling at her father who smiled back, "Oniichan say thank you!" Momiji told her brother who decided to ignore his sister and continued to eat.

Momiji pouted. She then looked around quickly and had a panic look on her face, "Tousan! We can't eat yet!" The little girl cried as she ran off the chair into the hallway. She came back a few minutes later with a stuff toy bunny. She smiled at everyone and placed the bunny down on the table, "we forgot kaasan!" Momiji told all smiles.

"Say hi kaasan!" Momiji grabbed one of the bunny's arm and waved it at everyone at the table, "okay we can eat now." The light browned haired girl told as she grabbed her chopsticks and began to eat.

Souya looked at Inari, who gave a sad look. "I lost my appetite." Taro spoke scouting his chair away from the table.

"Hey wait! Taro, you haven't eaten much!" Inari called causing Taro to turn around and stared angrily at his father.

"I will finish eating once Momiji gets rid of that…thing!" Taro yelled pointing at the stuff toy on the table.

"Just let her keep it there-"

"What? So she can pretend it's okaasan! She never knew okaasan because she died when she was born!" Taro scream causing Momiji to cry a bit. Daichi and Hataru glanced over at each other while Ryuu tried to calm the little girl.

"You being mean to kaasan!" Momiji shouted at her brother.

"Urusai!_(shut up)_," Taro screamed storming over to the toy on the table and threw it across the room, "This isn't Okaasan! Okaasan is dead! GET OVER IT!" The blondish-orange haired boy yelled before running out the house.

Momiji continued to cry while Inari looked at the doorway where his son ran out. He sighed before picking Momiji up and walking out the kitchen leaving a confused team 21.

* * *

When Inari came back, thirty minutes went by. Walking into the room, he looked at Souya and put a tired smile on, "Sorry about that," Inari took a seat at the table and sighed, "that's been going on ever since my wife died."

"What happened?" Ryuu asked curiously. Souya nodded his head.

"Well… let me start at the beginning, you see Taro is not my real son, he's my wife's. When we got married, she already had Taro who was only five. Momiji was born a year later and guess you cold say we were a happy family," Inari took a deep breath, "but Midori got really sick when Momiji was only two months old…she died a few months later leaving me with Taro and Momiji. The only thing I have left of her is that stuff toy she gave Momiji and Taro when they were little.

"Now, Taro hates me for some reason and Momiji thinks that stuff toy is her mother…" Inari placed his hands on his head, "I don't know what to do…"

Daichi watched as the older man sat their desperately. He kind of felt bad for the guy and wished he could somehow help.

"Inari, we're going to help you!" Ryuu shouted proudly, "We'll get your family back together don't worry! But first we need to find Taro." The raven haired Uchiha grabbed Daichi and Hataru's hand and lend them outside. "We'll came back soon!" Ryuu shouted closing the door.

Inari placed a small smile on his face and looked up at Souya who was still beside him, "He's determine just like his father." Souya smiled in agreement.

* * *

Taro was sating in the front of the forest were it was nice and quite. He sighed loudly to himself before looking up at the stars. He couldn't help, but think of his mother. It may not seem like it, but he kind of missed her. She was always kind to everyone and let him slide for stupid mistakes he made. Since she had the same similar hair color as him, he didn't feel alone since she could always relate to him.

And now she was dead. He didn't know how she died, so Taro ended up blaming his adopted father thinking he didn't care for her enough. Even though he knew his wrong, he couldn't help but think it was his fault.

"Well, well, well. Look who've we got here," Taro turned around to see Shunsuke and his gang smiling down at him, "what happened to you girlfriend? She dump you already?" Yemon and Eiji laughed at Shunsuke joke.

Taro rolled his eyes, "Ryuu's a boy."

Shunsuke smiled, "Ya I know, he told us… so Taro how about you join our gang?" Taro looked at Shunsuke questionably, "ya I mean it, I mean if you have a 'girlfriend' who'd actually liked you, I guess you're cool enough for us."

Eiji and Yemon looked at Shunsuke like he was crazy, "What?" They both shouted.

"Yeah, what?" Taro repeated the boys.

"Yeah, We'll let you join our group… on one simple, easy condition."

* * *

Ryuu started to walk through the forest as he looked for Taro. He had given up looking in the village and decide to start searching at a new place hoping to find the boy. Daichi and Hataru were in the village so that was enough anyways.

As he looked ahead, Ryuu noticed a orange haired boy standing towards the forest. "TARO!" Ryuu shouted and the boy turned around to face him. Smiling, Ryuu waved to the boy and run up to him, "I found you! I'm so glad."

Taro smiled strangely at Ryuu, "Yea…"

"What's wrong?" Ryuu asked.

"Nothing."

Ryuu shrugged before grabbing Taro's hand and pulling him towards his house, "Come on! Your dad misses you." Taro stopped and pulled his hand back causing the raven haired boy to stop walking.

"I'm not going." Taro told not making eye contact with the smaller boy.

"Huh? Come on Taro! You can't be serious!" Ryuu looked at the orange haired boy's eyes. The boy was serious…

As Taro continued to walk towards the forest, Ryuu chased after him trying to make him turn back, "Where would you stay? What would you eat!" The raven questioned.

"I can stay in the cave I use to go to when I was younger, and I have money." Taro answered.

"How about clothes?" Ryuu asked.

"Again, I have money."

"Come on Taro!" Ryuu cried. He didn't know what he was going to say to make the boy turn back. He was freshly out of ideas and Taro continued to walk, not looking back at the raven haired Uchiha. Ryuu clutch his fist and quickly ran up to Taro stopping the boy by spreading his arms in front of him, "Taro you may not know this, but you father really cares for you! He works hard to make you a Momiji happy, but if you're going to be a bastard you are just up setting you mother who's probably watching over you!"

Taro looked at Ryuu with wide eyes, "How do you think your mom would fell if she knew that you hated Inari? The man she loved!And Momiji is just a little girl who never met your mom. You have to help her remember who she was and tell stories about her so she won't grow up not knowing. If you do that, I know you'd make your mom happy." Ryuu smiling sweetly at Taro, "So please, just go back home…" The blue eyes boy told hoping to get an answer from him.

But before Taro could say anything, two boys came out behind the trees and grabbed a hold of the raven haired boy and shoving him down on the ground. Ryuu noticed they were the same guys from before. Shunsuke's friends.

"Get off me!" Ryuu yelled shrugging out of the boy's grip.

"He's stronger then I thought." One of the boys told.

"What's wrong, Eiji? Can't handle him?" Taro looked up and noticed Shunsuke was standing behind him. Shunsuke smirked at Taro before looking down at Ryuu, "Good job, Taro, he didn't even suspect a thing."

Ryuu tried to look at Taro, but Shunsuke was blocking his path. The blondish-white haired boy smirk as he got down on Ryuu unzipped his jacket.

"What are you doing!" Taro question making Shunsuke smiled at him.

"What? I can't check if he's really a boy?" Eiji and Yemon laughed as Ryuu turned red.

"Taro!" Ryuu called, but Taro couldn't look at the boy, he felt completely guilty, "This is why I never trust anyone!" Ryuu yelled grinding his teeth. He opened his eyes fully activated Sharingan.

Having his eyes locked with Ryuu's, Shunsuke froze. Ryuu quickly kick him off and pulled his arms free from both Eiji and Yemon.

"Shunsuke! What's wrong?" His friends yelled running to the boy on the ground.

"Your girlfriend is a freak, Taro!" Shunsuke yelled at the orange haired boy who's eyes were glued on the raven haired boy. All four of the boys looked at Ryuu who was glaring at them angrily, "Come on you morons! Get him! What can he do? There are four of us and one of him!" Eiji and Yemon looked at each other and gulped before walking towards the raven haired boy.

"Four against one doesn't seem fair," A new voice was heard making Eiji and Yemon stop. Looking up from upon a tree, stood a dark haired boy who was smiling down strangely at them. Another boy was next to him but was hiding in the dark. The dark haired one began to laugh as he jump down to the ground next to Ryuu. He smiled as he pick Ryuu up and hugged him, "I finally get to meet Ryuu-chan!" The boy told swinging the boy around in a circl, "My name is Naotake! My friends and I were looking everywhere for you!" He told all smiles. Ryuu gave a confused look. Who the hell was this guy?

As Naotake talked to Ryuu and swag him around in circles, he finally stopped. For over Ryuu's shoulder, Naotake gave an evil grin as he turned towards Shunsuke, his gang, and Taro.

"Hello…" He said slowly with the weird smile still on his face. Shunsuke and his grouped looked at each other.

Still smiling, Naotake took out a kunai, "I don't really like you guys, so I might as well kill you."

They all looked at the boy like he was crazy and Naotake laughed like he had just heard a joke. As he put Ryuu down, Naotake started to running towards the other boys, smiling.

"STOP!" Ryuu shouted as he chase after the boy, but he didn't stop.

"Naotake, what the hell are you doing?" Naotake finally stopped causing Ryuu to stop along with him. The dark haired boy looked up in the tree were he was first found.

"You never told me _he's _here," Naotake mumbled as he spoke to the boy still hidden in the darkness.

"Looks like you were having fun," The one behind the trees answered.

Naotake growled as he looked around the forest laughing, "Come out, come out, where ever you are!" He shouted.

There was a rushing noise before a brown haired boy came out with in the bushes. He smiled at Ryuu ignoring Naotake who was still laughing. Ryuu looked at brown haired boy with wide eyes, "Takuma?"

**(a/n: Naotake is crazy lol)**

* * *

As Daichi and Hataru ran though the village, you could hear them yelling angrily at each other, "What the hell do you mean someone was falling us!" Daichi yelled at the dark gray haired boy who rolled his eyes.

"I thought maybe you noticed it! Ever since we left the village, there were two guys following us… they kind of made it obvious, but I think they did that on purpose..." Hataru told.

"What do you mean?" Daichi asked.

"I mean, I know who they are. I use to train with them before I moved back to the Leaf Village." Daichi nodded his head before looking towards the forest. Activating his byakugan, he was able to find Ryuu's chakra circulation system and the spot where the boy was.

"Over there," Daichi spoke softly to Hataru and they speed up to where their raven haired teammate was.

As they approached the spot where Ryuu was at, they stopped and hide so they wouldn't be noticed.

Daichi watched as a brown haired boy walk up to Ryuu, smiling, "Long time no see, ne?" The boy spoke making Ryuu smiled a bit.

"What are you doing here! I haven't seen you for two years! Is Yukio and Miyako with you?" Ryuu questioned, but was cut off when a dark haired boy ran up and hit the brown haired boy across the face.

"You think this is funny, Takuma? Ha! I thought you were sick!" The boy smiled, panting hard, "You must like making fun of me! Hehehe" The boy names Takuma rolled his eyes as he picked himself up from the ground.

"Naotake…" Daichi looked at Hataru.

"What?"

"The boy who punched the brown haired boy named is Naotake… I know him," Hataru told, "He has extremely violent mood swing…"

"Do you know the Takuma guy?" Daichi asked and Hataru shook his head.

"Naotake was the strongest in the group and he could easily read peoples moves," Hataru continued, "I don't know a lot about his past, but all I know is that he has two more siblings who are three years younger then him."

Looking back with Ryuu, Naotake smiled as he grabbed a hold of the raven haired boy, "You see Takuma, _I _want to play with him…" The dark haired boy smiled grabbing Ryuu's collar, holding his face close to his own.

"You see Ryuu, you're not the only special one here," Naotake smiled. With his free hand, he grabbed Ryuu's neck and started to choke him. Naotake laughed when Ryuu was gasping for air. Off guard, Taro quickly shoved through the dark haired boy and grabbed Ryuu.

The blue eyes boy began to cough hard as Taro hugged him, "Ryuu, are you okay? I'm sorry! If I didn't do this you might not be in this mess! Please forgive me!" Taro cried.

Ryuu didn't reply as he pulled Taro to the side. At the same moment, a large sword was brought down in the same spot Taro was sitting at.

"I don't like to be made a fool of…" It was Naotake who was holding the sword. With out hesitating, he grabbed Ryuu again, forcing their eyes in front of each other, "How about we play with the henyou." Naotake smiled as he as he eye turned red reviving his form of the Mangekyou Sharingan.

* * *

_**Again…Naotake is crazy! He's bipolar!**_

**REVIEW **Please and thank you


	15. Oneshot: Hatake Itsuki

**My Otousan:**

**Hatake Itsuki**

* * *

Itsuki's Filler Story

_I'm doing this one till I can start typing the other chapter… this is a 'one shot' so only one chapter of this until u get to Hiroto and Inou's POV which continues off it __**Warning: Idk if it would be called…Shotacon (that means underage boy sex) also Rape… oh yea and I guess…Drama. If you don't like it...** I guess you can skip over it... you can tell when it ends or when it's going to happen... i think..._

_

* * *

  
**Main Characters in story:**_

_Hatake Itsuki- **Age:** _15 _**Parents:** _Kakashi and Iruka (adopted) _**Status:** _Gay _**Idea how Itsuki looks like:** _Messy brown hair and yellowish gold eyes… kind of a really light hazel . Just imagine a younger Iruka but a bit different

_Yamanaka/Akimichi Inuo- **Age:** _16_ **Parents:** _Choji and Ino_ **Status:** _Bi **_Idea how Inuo looks like_:** Imagine Ino as a boy or Choji when he was skinny. He has a fringe that covers his right eye and his hair is more brown then blonde.

_Rini- **Age:** _15 _**Parents:** _Kankurou and Ten Ten_ **Status:** _Straight _**Idea how Rini looks like:** _She looks like Ten Ten but her pig tails are lower and she is mostly wearing a purple hat

_Rock Hiroto and Katsurou- **Age:** _15_ **Parents:** _Lee and Sakura _**Katsurou:** _Bi _**Hiroto:** _Gay _**Idea how Katsurou and Hiroto looks like:** _They kind of look like Lee and they have his hair color but not hair cut, Sakura won't allow it. They also have Sakura's face and eyes. They're identical twins.

_Nara Miku- **Age:** _15 _**Parents:** _Shikamaru and Temari _**Status:**_ Bi_ **Idea how Miku looks like**_**:** She looks like Temari and has her eyes but she has Shikamaru's hair color and only two pony tails.

* * *

**Itsuki's POV-**

I don't know how it all started but all I know it that every night, since I was 8, I've been sleeping with my best friend. I think at first, it was an accident and we were just trying something new but after that it continued on and now it's known to be something we both constantly do with each other.

Right now, I'm laying on a bed naked with Inuo's-my best friend- legs wrapped around mine. I looked over to him. He was still asleep.

I can't believe it. I mean, it's been five weeks after I came back from a four year absents and the first things he wants out of me is sex. I don't even think I got a 'Dude, what's up? Fuck yes I missed you.' It kind of pisses me off that he never asked how was I or if I was okay. What happens if I had died? Would he go to my funeral and say 'Great now I have to find a new fuck buddy! Thanks for dieing on me, Itsuki.'?

What am I to him? Just someone he can sleep with when all the other girls he dated didn't want to do it with him? I wonder who he did it with when I was gone. Probability some whore who he dumped the day after like he always does.

I felt Inuo began to shift and he turned his head towards me. I looked at his face. He had a really beautiful face that any girl would fall for and a body that proves he has been working about a lot but not too much. To me, Inuo was prefect. Someone I really admire. Someone I love. But someone I couldn't have.

I sighed and began to chew on my lip. It tasted like blood. It was no surprised to me to have a cut there because it was just one of my bad habits. When ever I get nervous, trying to hold back pain, or thinking to hard, I start to chew on my bottom lip with out realizing. I started this habit ever since Inuo and I met and I haven't stopped since.

"You really should stop chewing on you lip," I was shocked to realized that Inuo was now fully awake and looking at me. Was I really spacing out this whole time? He started to pinch my cheeks making me frown. When he let go, I watched as he lend over and began to kissed me. I felt his tongue travel upon my cut up lip and licked the blood off and I blushed. When he laid back on the pillow, he smiled at me. My heart started to beat hard in my chest.

"It's late." He told me looking at the clock.

"Ya," I signed as I pulled the sheets off my body and walked towards my pants.

"Don't you want to wash up? There's semen coming out of your ass." Inuo told flat out laughing a bit. I turned red.

"Who's fault do you think it is?" I growled at him and he threw his hands up defensively.

"Hey, hey! Don't get all pissy at me," Inuo laughed, "If you where a girl, I'd have to wear a condom and-"

''If I was a girl?' It's not like you don't already treat me like one,' I thought as I started to walk towards the bathroom

"Aww. Is Itsuki jealous?" I flinched.

"Inuo! Stop reading my mind-"

"If you are, it's okay. I mean the ladies do love me." Inuo laughed. I frowned at him and shook my head. He's so conceited!

"So you want me to help you wash up?" Inuo smirked as he eyes leaded over to my legs.

"NO!" I shouted turning redder.

"I'll take that as a yes," He smiled as he got upand walked towards me. I quickly tried to close the door on him but he pushed it back open.

Walking closer to me, I watched as the smile on his face grew wider, "Another round wouldn't hurt, now would it?" He smirked. I gulped.

God, how I hated him.

* * *

As I ran… limped…whatever… home, I knew I was late. Not only did Inuo want to do it in the bathroom, but as I tried to take a shower, we ended up doing it in there too. And to top it all off, when we were finally done, his sister-Chouko-got home. I had to climb out his bedroom window-which was on the second floor- and I landed hard on my ass. Why couldn't I use the front door again? Now I'm running late for dinner with my parents and I'm blaming it all on Inuo. That bastard.

I finally got home, only to find the house completely empty and a note on the dinner table. I picked it up and read it to myself.

_Itsuki,_

_Your father and I went out, since you didn't come home early. You dinner is on the counter. See you in the morning! Love You_

_-Daddy_

I sighed. So I rushed home for no reason at all. Oh well. I looked upon the kitchen counter and saw the food my dad was talking about. Since I wasn't hungry, I decided just put it away for later.

In my room, I took a seat on my bed before laying down. The first thing that come to my mind was Inuo. I imagined his dark blue eyes with his soft blondish-brown hair. I laughed to myself as I thought of the fringe over his right eye. It was always in the way when he is training so he would do his own special hair flip to get it out of his face. I then thought of him smiling at me. My chest started to hurt.

I hate to admit it but, I was falling for him. And pretty head too. I mean, I always knew I was in love with Inuo from the moment I met him but I didn't love him this much. He was the only person who didn't call me weird since I had yellow eyes. In fact he thought I was really cool.

We meet two weeks after my parents adopted me. I was only 4 years old and I was with my father, Kakashi, in town doing absolutely nothing. Since I didn't have any friends, I didn't want to go to the park or anywhere else. Anyways, my father was reading his strange book to himself while I standing next to him, bored.

"What are you reading?" I remember asking him.

"A book." He answered keeping his eyes off the book.

"What kind of book?" I questioned him again.

"An adult book," He told me finally taking his eyes off the book and looking down at me, "Why don't you go look around the stores near by, Itsuki." He told smiling at me through his mask. I frowned. I don't think he liked me.

I nodded my head sadly before walking towards a shop the looked really nice since it had flowers all around it. Inside of the store was the same thing as the outside. There was flowers everywhere. I didn't know the names of the flowers that they had but they has different color and designs that really caught my attention.

"Hi!" I jumped as someone behind me tapped on my shoulder. I looked up to see a blue eyed boy with a weirdly cut blonde hair smiling at me. That was Inuo. Not saying Inuo looked bad when he was younger… it was just that his hair was cut in different angles and he's fringe was cut up to his right eyebrow making him looked kind of stupid. You had to be there to know how bad he looked.

"I'm Akimichi Inuo! This is my mommy's shop. What's your name?" Inuo asked quickly but still smiling at me.

"I-Its-suki…" I told nervously.

"Itsuki, huh? You have really cool eyes, Itsuki." Inuo told pointing at me eyes. I turned red.

"Uh…t-thanks," I stuttered and Inuo smile grew wider. Getting nervous, I started to chew on my lip and Inuo caught me.

"You shouldn't do that! My mommy told me it was a bad habit," Inuo told pinching my cheeks. I frowned at him as he pulled his hand away from my face. I began to rub my cheek. "I use to bite my thumb nails, so it's kind of the same. Anyways, what can I help ya with?" Inuo asked.

"Speak human, Inuo." I pretty lady told smacking Inuo over the head with paper she was holding. That lady was Inuo's mom, Ino. She was a blonde, tall women with a fridge like Inuo covering her right eye.

"Ma, your mean! I'm trying to make friends and your going to ruin it!" Inuo whined at his mother. She shook her head.

"My son? Making Friends?! Ha! Who are you really? You never liked hanging out with anyone! And trying to make friends is the last thing in your mind. Remember Sakura's twins? What happened with them?!" Ino questioned rolling her eyes.

"Mom, they were weird!! Also, Itsuki is way cuter then them!" Inuo told his mother and I blushed. "So what do you say, Itsuki? Lets be friends!" I remember Inuo asked me right after calling me cute and I nodded my head. Inuo smiled as he grabbed my hand and I smiled back. I was happy. I finally had made a friend in this new town.

After that, Inuo and I became really good buddies and we never left each others sides. Inuo would always stick up for me and help me out like a big brother but in return, all I could do was blush. I really wanted to tell him how much I admired him but I couldn't.

As we got older, girls started to get into Inuo even though he was only 8. I was 7. He started to look better cause he had grew his hair out so he didn't have that dorky hair cut anymore. He also was a bit skinnier since he grew a few inches but he wasn't full grown yet.

He started to hang around the girls more often and also with some of the other cool kids leaving me alone at the academy, meaning I didn't have any friends. Surly, I was jealous of all of Inuo's new friends but never had the courage to tell him so I just let him be since it's the best thing I could do after all the things he did for me.

After about a year later, when I was 8 and Inuo just became 10, he went back to hanging out with me. I didn't know why Inuo suddenly changed his mind but I didn't care. All I knew was that I had my best friend back and I was happy.

One day, Inuo had come over while my parents where out and we where both in my room reading comics when Inuo reached for his backpack and pulled a magazine out.

"Look what, Kaiji, gave me." Inuo told me showing the magazine that had a woman on it. She was naked.

Never seeing a naked girl-- since both my parents are male-- I squeaked like a little girl and scooted away from Inuo.

"What's wrong? You never seen a naked girl before?" Inuo asked me smiling. He got closer to me and placed the magazine on his lap, "I never did it with a girl before so this a prefect time to learn how to do it." Inuo told pulling me in closer to him so we both could look at the magazine.

Through the whole time, Inuo was enjoying looking at the magazine while I was trying not to. I know I'm not suppose to be looking at these kinds of things, so it made me feel really guilty to be reading it while my parents where away. Also, Inuo was only 10! Why was he thinking about 'doing it' with a girl? I mean how did he learn about it anyways?! Probably the boys in his class. **(a/n: kids now and days…I know a second grader who knows about 'sex'…weird no? Also Inuo would be in the 4****th**** grade while Itsuki is in the 3****rd****)**

"I didn't know girls had a hole down there," Inuo told causing me to turn red.

"Don't say that!!" I yelled at him and he laughed.

"But it's true! Look," He lifted the magazine up to my face and showed me the picture of the girl. Me eyes widen and I turned even redder, "It makes me wonder how they do it. It's kind of small isn't it?"

I looked at him confusingly, still blushing red, "W-what?"

"Where you looking at how they did it!?" I turned redder and Inuo automatically knew I didn't, "What's the point of reading this if you're not going to see how they do it?" Inuo rolled his eyes.

He looked back at me and a smile crept onto his face, "How about we do this," Inuo placed the magazine aside and started to crawl on top of me, "I'll show you how they did it."

My eyes widen and Inuo looked seriously at me, "B-but I-I'm not a g-girl!!" My voice squeaked, "A-and, a-and-"

"You can do it with boys too!" Inuo told me, "Aren't your parents both boys?"

"B-but I d-don't k-now-"

"Here! I'll do everything!" Inuo told me getting excited. I don't know why I let Inuo convince me to do something like that with him but something inside of me said if I didn't do it, I would lose my only friend and I didn't want that to happen.

My heart began to beat faster as I felt Inuo began to pull my shorts off. My knees started to shake as I laid on the floor with my eyes tightly closed. I afraid of what was going to happen next.

I remember thinking to myself; I really wanted my parents to walk in so Inuo would have stop but I knew they were coming home until late so that chance was out the window. "Itsuki. Spread you legs." I heard Inuo tell me.

"H-huh?!" I gave him a confused look. He grabbed my ankles.

"Spread you legs." Inuo repeated as he pull my legs apart.

"I-Inuo!" I cried as pushed me down on the carpet.

"Don't worry!" He hushed, "It didn't hurt the girls in the magazine."

"No!!" I screamed at him but he ignored me and I felt as him shove himself in me. I kept on thinking to myself, 'it doesn't hurts' but it did. I really wanted him to stop but all I was able to get out was, "Inuo!!"

"Just be quite," Inuo pant as he gripped my legs tighter, "Just hang in there." With that said, Inuo shove himself deeper in and I bit the bottom of my lip to keep myself from crying.

When Inuo left that day, I knew something within us had changed. He kept on coming over to my house and we the same things but this time he learned that using lotion or oil caused it to not hurt as much. At first I hated doing it with him because it felt weird but after a few times, I began to like it and was happy I was doing it with Inuo.

I started to convince myself that maybe Inuo had finally started to like me and wanted to be more then friends but I was wrong when I found out that he had a girlfriend in our class. I was so angry with him to learn that all this time I was just a substitute to his new girlfriend and to get back at him, I decided to ignore him the whole day. At first, I tried to avoid him so we wouldn't be able to 'do it' but that didn't work because he would find me and we ended up having sex again the next day.

After two years of doing this, we had finally graduated from the ninja academy and became Genins. **(a/n: Itsuki:10 Inuo: 11)** I thought to myself that maybe I would be so busy that Inuo and I wouldn't have time to do anything but I was wrong when my dad, Iruka, announced that Inuo and I where on the same team along with some girl name Rini.

Being on the same team as Inuo only made things worst cause he knew exactly when we both get to go home and when we had free time. We had sex mostly every day. I would come to his house or vise-versa.

The thing that hurt me the most was when he was always with a different girl, every day and was proud to admit it to me. Everyday, before we met with are group, he'd walk by with a girl and when we are done with training, that same girl from this morning would come by and they'd leave together. Of course, when they were done, he would find me.

When my dad finally asked me if I wanted to travel around with him for the next few year, I quickly said yes. I needed time away from Inuo. **(a/n: Itsuki left when he was 12) **The day we had left, I wanted to say good-bye to Inuo but stopped when I saw him with another girl. He didn't seem to notice me when he walked by, so I left with out saying a word to him. The only thing I thought about when I was away was if Inuo had missed me.

* * *

"Hey, Itsuki… wake up." I heard someone tell me as they shook me to get up. Was it Inuo? No… it sounds like a girl…What time is it? Did I really fall asleep? Great… "Itsuki?…Hatake Itsuki if you don't wake up, I'll tell everyone you still sleep with a stuff bear."

"I'm awake!" I shouted as I sprung up. I looked over to find Rini leaning on the bed, with her hands on his cheeks, facing me with a cheesy smile. In her right hand she was holding her purple hat that she always wore but it never seems to stay on her head.

"Hey, Itsuki, looks like your finally awake." She said raising one of her eyebrows, "Iruka-sensei let me in incase your wondering." She got up, placed the hat on her head and winked at me.

Rini is like a sister to me. She knows I'm gay and admitted to me that she is proud to have me as a friend. She thinks she knows about me a Inuo because she once had walked in on us making out. She promised not to tell anyone about what happened but Inuo told her it was just an mistake and walked away. Of course, Rini assumed it wasn't but decided to play along just to make Inuo happy. She thinks were dating but doesn't know that Inuo is just using me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I began to get out of bed, "Aren't you staying with your aunt?"

"Well, I'm staying over at my cousin Daichi's house for a few days…and since the Hyuuga's mansion is before your house and our meeting spot, I decided to come get you!" Rini told me happily, "Now get dress, we have 10 minutes before we have to meet sensei and Inuo." She threw some clothes that she picked out for me in my closet and left my room so I was able to change. I shook my head to myself and sighed. She was a weird girl.

* * *

When I walked out of my room, I found Rini talking with my dad, Iruka, while Kakashi was still reading his perverted old book (yes I found out what it was). I heard Rini talking to Iruka about puppets as fiddled around with her hat.

"Took you long enough," Rini grumbled as she noticed me walk in the kitchen, "Trying to look good for Inuo, no?" She smirked and I glared at her. I noticed Kakashi looking up from his book and Iruka smiling at me.

"You picked my cloths, remember?!" I yelled at her but she continued to smirk.

"Inuo?" Kakashi echoed, "Akimichi Inuo, right? Isn't he Ino and Choji's son?" Rini nodded her head.

"Ya that him but he goes by Yamanaka Inuo now since he's taking over the family's name," She told, " I think the Yamanaka family's technique is so cool! They have the power to go into other others people's bodies-"

"Yea other people like me," I mumbled to myself but Rini seem to have heard me because she punched me in the arm. My parents looked are her questionably but she just smiled at them.

As Rini finished talking, I notice Iruka begin to walk towards me. He smiled sweetly before touching my lips. "I thought you'd get rid of that habit," He told me pinching the bottom of my lip.

"I guess I didn't…" I shrugged blushing.

"Hey," Kakashi spoke up looking towards me, "When we were gone training, did you stopped?" He asked surprised.

"Again, I guess I didn't." He shrugged at me before turning back to his book.

"Well, we better get going! We don't want to be a drag for Shikamaru-sensei." Rini told as she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door.

"Bye you two!!" I heard Iruka yell before I shut the door.

* * *

As Rini pulled me along, I suddenly noticed the Rock twins walking behind us. Katsurou on the left and Hiroto on the right. Unlike everyone else who couldn't tell them apart, it was simple for me. Katsurou always had a happy expression on his face even when he's bored or not doing anything while Hiroto always had a calm look on. In our academy, I was the only one in our class who knew the differences and it surprised both of them. Even though I haven't seen them in four years, I can still tell them apart.

"Hey Rini!!" Katsurou shouted waving at Rini. I watched as he grabbed Hiroto arm and dragged him closer to us. When they finally caught up, both twins stopped smiling and stared at me.

"Hi." I said feeling uncomfortable under their stares. They both continued to stare at me in complete silence.

"Itsuki!!" They later shouted as they hugged me.

"Dude when did you get back?!" Katsurou asked happily.

"You didn't really change." Hiroto told pointing at his lips indicating that he was talking about mine.

"Don't be mean, Hiroto! Itsuki got cuter!" Katsurou said pinching my cheeks.

"It's not nice to call someone older then you cute." Rini laughed as she noticed me rolling my eyes. It was partly true cause Hiroto and Katsurou where both born on September 22 while I was born on March 29 but we were all the same age.

"So what are you guys doing here anyways?" Rini asked the twins.

"Sensei is sick-" Katsurou started.

"-so we're training with your sensei." Hiroto finished for him.

I started to laugh at them and both the twins looked at me confusingly, "You guys still finish each other sentences?" I asked. They both looked at each other and shrugged.

"Guess it's something we got use to," they both said at the same time.

"-but if you like it so much-" Katsurou began

"-we'll do it just for you." Hiroto ended with a smile and I laughed. It didn't look like it but I noticed Katsurou smirking at Hiroto who had turned red. What's wrong with him?

"Shit, we've spend so much time reuniting, we're late!" Rini shouted causing all four of us to run to where Rini and I team normally meet.

* * *

When we finally got to the bridge, I noticed Inuo was there with another girl. She was skinny, blonde, and every time Inuo said something funny, she'd laugh and flip her hair. I really want to go over to the hair flipping whore and rip her blonde hair out but I chose not to. When Inuo finally saw me and Rini walk up closer, he smirked.

"I think you should go, Saaya." He told the girl who pouted sadly. He whispered something in her ears and she smiled.

"Okay! Bye Inu-kun!!" She kissed him on the cheek before walking away from him.

Inuo looked at me and smiled.

'What the hell is he thinking with that kind of smile?' I thought to myself.

"I was thinking maybe you ass hurts from yesterday," Inuo said reading my mind.

"W-what?!" I screeched. Rini had a devilish look on her face while the Rock twins had that 'what the hell' look on theirs.

"I was wonder if your ass hurt. You fell on your on it yesterday didn't you?" Inuo smirked, "What did you think I was talking about?"

I turned red, "Nothing." I told he causing him to smile at me. 'He's doing this on purpose!' My mind screamed. 'Uhg! Fuck you.'

"I wasn't offering," Inuo told as his smile got wider.

"Stop reading my mind!!" I yelled at him but he just ignored me. I growled in anger and turned away from him so I couldn't see his face. He sometimes just likes to piss me off.

"Hey, Inu-_kun_," Rini teased, "Where's sensei?" I glanced over to Inuo who shrugged.

"I don't know, I just got here five minutes ago." I rolled my eyes. Inuo was never help when we were looking for sensei or someone in particular.

"Dad! I told you we're late!!" A loud voice yelled causing the group of us to look at each other questionability.

"So troublesome…" I automatically knew that was Shikamaru-sensei. You'd think he get bored of that word or something.

"Hi Miku!!" Katsurou screamed as he noticed Miku with her father walking to the bridge. Miku waved at him.

Nara Miku, I noticed, had changed over the passed four years. She's only 19 days older then me but she completely changed! She got… curvier. And when I say curvier, I mean she's got boobs. I'm not surprised though, she must have gotten then from her mother. She did look like her when she was younger but with different colored hair. I remember Miku when I first met her. She was always energetic but got bored easily and just like her brother, she was lazy most of the time but when she's dedicated in doing something, she never turns back.

"Sorry we're late. We would have gotten here earlier if my dad had let me wear my favorite outfit." Miku told glancing over to her dad.

"You mean the one's with the short skirt and fish nets?" Rini asked.

"Ya that one!" Miku nodded her head. I remember Miku always liked wearing outfits that showed her legs. Like right now. She was wearing a pink dress that went to the middle of her thighs and the straps went down to her shoulders. She also was wearing a large bow on her hip's side and had a large fan on her back-something she had every since she was younger. I always wondered if it was heavy.

"Hey Itsuki! I didn't see you there!" Miku said patting my back, "You got home about five weeks ago, right? Sorry I didn't get to see you. Our squad had a missions-s…Plurl. Right boys." Miku asked the twins who nodded their heads. I smiled at her and she smiled back at me.

"Hey Miku," Inuo scooted over to her and placed an arm around her shoulders, "You look prettier then ever." He winked at her and she gave a disgusted face.

"Inuo, if your going to make a move on my daughter, do it when I'm not here. Please." Shikamaru-sensei sighed.

"I was kidding, sensei." Inuo laughed, "I already have a date after with a girl."

'With a girl? When don't you have a date with a girl.' I thought knowing Inuo would read my mind.

"What a drag… I can't believe I have to watch all six of you… what am I to Kiba? A babysitter?" Sensei sighed, "We don't have a mission, so just…spar with each other or something."

"And what about you?" Miku grumbled and her father looked down at her.

"I'll be over there," Shikamaru-sensei told pointing under a tree, "Don't get hurt, injured or kill yourselves cause I'm not cleaning you up." With that said, Shikamaru-sensei walked over to the tree, sat on the ground, and went to sleep.

"This sucks…" Miku sighed. She always says that when she's too lazy or when she doesn't like where things are heading somewhere bad, "Come on Rini. Be my partner." She said grabbing Rini arm before the girl could make up her mind. I waved at her as she was dragged away and she flipped me off. I shook my head.

I then notice Hiroto turned towards me, trying to avoid eye contact, "Uh…" he hesitated. I waited for him to say something but no words came out of his mouth.

"Hey Inuo, fight with me, I bet you get bored fighting with Itsuki," Katsurou told cutting in. Wanting to know what Inuo was going to say, I glanced over to him but he was glaring at the back of Katsurou head angrily.

I shrugged. I didn't mind. I had a feeling Inuo was going to try to do something perverted to me so I really want to avoid any physical contact with him.

"Come on, Inuo," Katsurou smiled as he took Inuo away with us. I think he also said something about kicking her ass but I couldn't hear.

When they were gone, I realized Hiroto was the only person there with me. It was a bit awkward because I never talked to him before without Katsurou there. Katsurou mostly was the one doing the talking while Hiroto finished he's sentences or joined in when he felt like it but that rarely happened. I grew to think Hiroto was the quiet type unless told otherwise.

"So…" I started trying to break the silence, "You want to do it?"

"What?!" Hiroto panicked.

"I meant training…" I told laughing softly.

"Oh…ya…the fight" I watched Hiroto turned red. I smiled at him. Aw! He's so cute when he's confused.

* * *

**(few hours or minutes later)**

I began to pant hard as I laid on the ground with Hiroto standing next to me. I smiled.

"You'd think I was in shape after training for four years or something." I laughed.

I noticed Hiroto was breathing hard too and was pushing all his weight on the tree beside him. He smiled nervously when he noticed me looking at him, so I smiled back.

I think smiling at him caught him off guard because he gave me a panicked look and he pushed himself off the tree. "Uh..uh… are you tried?! I c-can go get you something-" Hiroto stuttered. Wow he's really nervous!

"Uh…Hiroto, I'm fine!" I laughed.

"Oh! Cause if your not, I can go get water-" As he began to walk towards me, he's foot under something causing him to trip. The next thing I knew, Hiroto was laying on top of me. I heard him groin as he lifted himself up. He notice he was still hovering over me and that cause him to blush.

"Way to go, Hiroto!" I heard someone shout. Was that Miku? "I mean I knew you liked Itsuki but I didn't know you where going to attack him while he was helpless on the ground!"

"I didn't attack him!!" Hiroto shouted as he got off of me. Still on the ground, I turned to my left side to see Miku and Rini up in the trees smiling at us.

"Sure you didn't…" Miku smirked.

"Where you watching us the whole time?!" I heard Hiroto yelled as he question Miku. She nodded her head happily at him, "Aren't you suppose to be training??"

"Training?! Us 'girls' don't train! We might break a nail." Miku told looking at her nails.

"We actually finished sooner and decided to go watch you." Rini told laughing softly.

"Yea that's what I thought." Hiroto grumbled. He then noticed me on the ground and quickly decided to help me up.

"So, Itsuki, what did you say?" Miku smiled at me.

"Say…to…what?" I asked confused. What is she talking about. Miku also gave a weird look before Hiroto whispered something in her ears.

"What!! You mean all this hard work for you two to be alone and you don't ask Itsuki it?!" Miku yelled at Hiroto.

"Ask him what?" Rini questioned joining in their conversation.

Miku sighed, "If you can't do it with out help then repeat after me. Hiroto."

"Why are you doing this?" Hiroto rolled his eyes.

"Cause this is what we girls do, now repeat after me!: Hatake Itsuki,"

Hiroto grumbled, "Hatake Itsuki-" I looked at both of them confusingly. Then I looked at Rini who looked as confused as me.

"Even though I only knew you for…uh…years…"

"Even though I only knew you for…uh…years-"

"Don't be a dumb ass, Hiroto."

"Don't be a dumb ass, Hiroto-" Miku hit Hiroto over the head and he winced in pain, "Fine!"

"Okay where was I? Oh yea! Even though I knew you for a few years: I grew to like you-"

Hiroto turned red, "I -mumble- to- mumble- you" I saw Miku rolled her eyes.

"And every night I have wet dreams about you when I was younger and would scare the shit out of my brother by moaning your name-"

"Fuck! I'm not saying that! It never happened!!" Hiroto yelled at Miku who laughed at him.

"If you don't want my help, say it yourself."

"Fine… Itsuki…" Hiroto grabbed my hand.

"Why does it feel like your going to ask to marry me?" I asked him nervously.

"If you fell like stupid, just think about how I'm feeling like right now with Miku focusing me to do this _right now_." Hiroto told. He sighed, "Okay… will you… go out with… me?"

I looked at Hiroto with a surprised face. I could tell he was getting really nervous cause I felt his hand begin to grip mine tighter. Then it dawned on me. Wait. Hiroto liked me? How come I never noticed it when we were younger? Was I really too busy thinking about Inuo, that I never though about everyone else who liked me… or maybe had liked me. In fact Inuo is the only person in my whole life that I've dated… well kind of dated… right?

I looked over at Rini, then Miku, and finally Hiroto. What was I going to say? 'Sorry but I'm going out with Inuo.'? Well actually it should be more like; 'Sorry I'm getting fucked by Inuo, but I don't really mind going out with you! A threesome always sounded kind of fun.' I mean Inuo isn't really going out with me. We were just… friends. Friends with benefits. Nothing special.

I began to chew on my lip. Was I really getting worked up because of this or was it because I finally realized that I was nothing special to Inuo but just a fuck toy?

"What's going on?" I recognized that voice. It was Inuo. Were he and Katsurou done fighting already? I felt Hiroto let go of my hands and I quickly turned to my side. I watched as Inuo walked closer up to me with a frown upon his face. He looked at me for a few minutes before pinching my cheeks.

"I thought I told you not to bit you lips," He told me and I pouted. Katsurou came out behind the bushes where Inuo had fist entered and looked over at Miku and Hiroto. Miku shook his head at him while Hiroto was looking at me with embarrassment. Rini still had a questionable look on her face as in she was thinking, 'what the hell just happened?'

I felt Inuo get closer to me and I looked up to his face. He was glaring at Hiroto who didn't seem to noticed. Why was he staring at Hiroto like that? Then I remembered. Inuo could read minds. Shit! What is Hiroto thinking right now?! If Inuo finds out that Hiroto asked me out he'd… wait… if Inuo found out Hiroto asked me out what would he do? I was nothing special to him. I began to push Inuo away and he looked down at me surprised.

Just to make the things better, the girl from before, Saa…ya…whatever her name was, came walking up to Inuo.

"Hi Inu-kun," She said smiling. Inuo looked down at her.

"Hey, Saaya." Inuo said, "What are you doing here?" Inuo walked passed me and walked up to Saaya who grabbed his hand.

"I was just here to pick you up! Remember what you told me." She whispered sexily into Inuo's ear but I was able to hear her.

"Yea, I didn't forget," Inuo smirked. He turned to Rini and I, "Hey guys, I'm gonna get going, tell sensei for me." Rini nodded her head. But before he walked away, Inuo gave me a satisfying smirk and began to walk off with Saaya.

That's it. If he wanted to play games like this then fine. I'll play along with him. "Hey Hiroto," Hiroto looked at me a bit confused, "Remember what you said a few minutes ago? Well, I wouldn't mind going out with you. Does tomorrow night sound fine?" I asked him loud enough so that Inuo and everyone could hear me. I smiled at Hiroto who gave me a surprised look before he nodded his head. I could tell he didn't know how to react.

"Oh my god!! Yaoi!!" I heard Miku scream as she hugged Hiroto who still seemed to be in shock. Katsurou joined in the hug while Rini looked at me confusingly.

In the corner of my eyes I could see Inuo staring at me. I smiled at him for a second before he was pulled away by Saaya. See you got your 'girlfriend' and I got my...boyfriend.

"Eww… I didn't know your teammate was gay," Saaya said in disgust. She glared over at me with a 'you better not try anything on Inuo' look and I smirked. It's not like he isn't going to dump you right after.

Inuo, who was completely turned away from me, answered, "Yea… didn't know too."

* * *

As I walked home with Rini, she didn't stop asking me so many questions about what had happened a few minutes ago.

"Why'd you say yes?! Weren't you going out with Inuo?! What happened?! Did you break up? Not to say Hiroto isn't you type, but you and Inuo look way cuter! I think Inuo heard you guys! What do you think he's going to do?!"

I stopped and stared at her, "First off Inuo and I aren't dating so we never broke up," She gave a shocked expression, "Second, didn't you see him with that other girl? That's someone he likes. Girls. Not boys like me but girls." Rini stared at me for a few seconds before smiling sadly.

"I guess he's not as brave as he seem," Rini told, "I'm sorry Itsuki." She said hugging me.

I felt my eyes widen, "W-what f-for?" She didn't answer but continued to hug me.

"Well I'm going to get going," Rini told letting go of me. I nodded my head, "Oh and Itsuki, no matter what happens, don't give up on Inuo." She smiled at me and ran off before I got to ask he what she meant by that.

I sighed as I began to walk home. I wasn't in the mood to see Inuo tonight.

* * *

I laid on my bed bored. I was alone at my house, again, and had nothing to do. I normally would be in Inuo's house having sex but I ended up not coming over. Inuo could survive one day with out me right? He does have that Saaya chick.

I looked at my clock and realized that it was only 8:30. Wow. I never knew I had so much time on my hands when I wasn't over at Inuo's house! I laughed to myself.

I started to enjoy how nice it was when it was quiet until I heard something tapping. I looked over to see Inuo standing upside down on my roof staring at me through the window. Well it was more like glaring.

"What!?" I yelled so I didn't have to get up and open then window for him.

"Open the window." He growled as he tapped on the glass. Why the hell is angry at me?

"You can hear me fine can't you?" I told coldly. I looked toward him and he continued to glare at me. I sighed.

"Fine." I grumbled before getting up and walking towards the window. As I opened it and Inuo climbed in. I tried to turn away but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Why didn't you come to my house?!" Inuo asked practically yelling at me. I shrugged, "What? You finally get a date with someone and you think your all cool or something?!"

I glared at him, "Well I thought you might have been doing it with that Saaya chick. It would be kind of stupid if I went to your house and you weren't there."

"Don't be fucken stupid, Itsuki!" Inuo yelled at me. He put arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him, "I didn't do anything with her." He lend over and began to kiss me hard. I tried to pushing him away from him but that only made him pull me closer. I began to feel him try to force his tongue though so I bit down on his lip causing him to shove me back.

"Shit!" He yelled placing his hands on his wounded lip.

"I don't want to fuck around with you!!" I screamed, "I tried of being a nobody to you and being made a fool! So you can go find new fuck toy and fucken leave me alone!!" I wiped around and tried to get away from him but he grab my arm and pulled me down hard. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground with Inuo on top of me holding me down. He was sitting on my waist and a smirk was placed on his face.

"So what do you want, Itsuki?" Inuo questioned. "Hiroto to screw you like I do?" He laughed strangely to himself, "You try so hard for everyone to like you," He took off his red jacket and threw it to the side. He smiled as his hand traveled down my pant buckle, "But no matter how hard you try, they're never going to be as close to you as I am."

My eye widen when I saw Inuo began to pull my pants completely off, "What are you doing?! Get off me, you pervert!!" I yelled trying to push him away but he grabbed my arm and placed him over my head.

"And what does that make you, Itsuki?" Inuo asked with a scowl, "A whore?" He paused for a second waiting for me to answer but I didn't.

"What do you think people would do if they knew Hatake Itsuki was a whore?" Inuo asked as he lend over and started to kiss my shoulder, "What we'd do every night... You know could have spotted me from doing all those thing with you before but you seem to enjoy them don't you?" I began to pant as Inuo's tongue trace over my neck and he began to suck on a few spots, "Moaning my name when you cum, asking for me to do it harder," He lifted his head up to my ears, "Admit it, Itsuki, you love it when I fuck you."

Inuo smirked when he noticed I was biting my lip. He began to grind his groin against my member and I winced, "Heh." He smirk at my response. "Now if you don't want anyone to know, then you have to do want I want."

I shook my head hard. I'm not going to falling for this! Since he's grip was lose, I was able to shove Inuo off me causing he fall on his back, "No! Get the fuck out, Inuo!!" I yelled and Inuo's smirk drop and was replaced with a frown.

I though he was finally going to give up when he started getting up, but instead walked over to me and yanked my hair so I would be looking at him. He smirked down at me and began to unbutton his pants with his free hand.

"I'm not really into forcing girls to do this," He told as he took out his member and shoved it to my face, "but your not a girl. Now suck."

I gave a disgusted look as I tried to push Inuo away from me, "Didn't you hear me?! I'm not doing it with you!!". I screamed trying turn away from him but that only made things worst because Inuo was able to shove me down. Now that my back was turned to him and he was gripping my shoulder. Without hesitation, I felt Inuo trust himself into me.

"Don't think I'm going to stop just cause you told me to!!" Inuo yelled trust himself in deeper, "There's no one that's going to want to do this with you! The only person you have is me!"

I cried for Inuo to stop but he ignored me. I could hear him moaning my name into my ear and I started to bite on my lip, "Please…Inuo…" I heard myself whimper but that only pissed Inuo off.

"Shut up!" he shouted as he cover my mouth with his hands to muffle out my sound. He continued to trust back and front into to me in, harder each time causing pain shoot up my legs and hips.

Through out the whole time, I was crying and Inuo choose to ignore me. 'Why is he doing this?' I keep on asking myself. I didn't know how long it had been but I stated to feel my head getting lighter and I began to feel dizzy. I couldn't feel the pain in my hip anymore and all I could heard was myself panting heavily.

I was scared when I felt Inuo place his forehead on the nape of my neck as he held me tightly. He was saying something but I didn't hear him. Before I lost consciousness, I noticed my shoulder was beginning to get moist…

Was Inuo crying?

* * *

_**Sorry Itsuki but Inuo is eating your shoulder not crying :U**_

Hahaha I make funny

That was gay… no really the whole thing :S any who, I've been stuck on the ending part for the pass one-two weeks… and everything else was either erased or retyped so sorry if it's retarded… **DON'T MAKE ME SAD!!** Dx

Hey! Have you seen yaoi mangas lately? Little kids having sex! wow xD so I decided to put that in 3 sorry if I kill your mind... hey! I warned you and at least I'm not discriptive... xD

Hiroto's part come up first then Inuo. I have it all planed out so don't make me change my mind D: RARW!! I'll upload later after a few chapters just look for Rock Hiroto as the chapter name :D

**_REVIEW?_** please and I'll love you! I'm working on the next chapter of both the Itsuki thing and the Ryuu, Daichi, and Hataru thing q:


	16. Story Part VI

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… only my characters…yeay!**

* * *

**My Otousan:**

**Some Forgiven, Some Not**

* * *

_Ryuu didn't reply as he pulled Taro to the side. At the same moment, a large sword was brought down in the same spot Taro was sitting at._

"_I don't like to be made a fool of…" It was Naotake holding the sword. With out hesitating, he grabbed Ryuu again, forcing their eyes in front of each other, "How about we play with the henyou." Naotake smiled as he as he eye turned red reviving his form of the Mangekyou Sharingan._

"What is he doing?" Daichi yelled as he watched Naotake pull Ryuu close to his face.

"Daichi move!" Reacting quickly, Daichi spun around, dodging a kunai that was throw towards him. He looked over at Hataru who wasn't standing alone, but fighting against a dark green haired boy. They were both jumping around in the trees as they both blocked each others attack.

"Well, well, if it isn't Osamu. Long time no see." Hataru smirked as he landing next to the red haired Hyuuga.

"Osamu?" Daichi echoed.

"Long time no see? Che, you were the one who left us. Right?" Osamu smiled causing Hataru to growl. Osamu chucked to himself.

"What the fuck are you guys doing here anyways?" Hataru yelled, "If it's for me to rejoin the group, I already said no! I'm on my own now!"

"On your own? Heh, you seem to be forgetting why you really join the leaf village." Osamu told, "Wasn't it because you wanted to get close to a special someone?"

"Shut up!" Hataru screamed causing Daichi to stare at his teammate. Hataru normally kept his cool and rarely shouted at anyone so this surprised the Hyuuga a bit for him to lash out like that.

"Oh wow, Hataru! This doesn't seem like you. Hehehe." Osamu laughed as he watch Hataru began to run towards him.

"You-" Hataru threw a punch "fucken-" Another "Bastard!" Osamu was able to block all Hataru's attacks. The green haired boy smile.

"What's wrong, Hataru? You normally can beat me. Why are you holding back?" Hataru landed on a branch as he glared at the green haired boy.

"It's not like we're here for you," Osamu told smiling as he shook his head. He looked down to where Naotake and Ryuu were, "We're really here for him."

Daichi and Hataru heard someone scream and quickly looked down to Ryuu, only to watch he's body fall lifelessly into Naotake's arms.

Both boy stared at the sight, 'Ryuu?'.

* * *

Naotake smirked has he held Ryuu's body, "Heh, he's useless know." Naotake told as threw Ryuu's body towards Takuma who quickly caught him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Takuma yelled as held Ryuu bride style. He watched as Naotake began to walk away from them with a smile on his face.

"Finishing everyone else off," Naotake smiled as walked up to Taro and the three boys from before. He cracked his knuckles and smiled cruelly as his Sharingan appear.

"We only came for him! Not them! Naotake, don't be a dumb ass!" Takuma shouted, but Naotake ignored him.

'Shit,' Taro thought as he watched Naotake walk closer to him. Quickly, he glanced over to Ryuu, who was still passed out. 'Fuck! What am I going to do…'

"Taro, duck!"

Taro heard someone shouting and did as he was told. Thrown from up in the trees, a kunai came towards Naotake who dodged it. As Naotake landed on the ground he pouted, "That wasn't very nice." He said looking up in the trees.

Up in the trees, Daichi was hiding. He was away from both Osamu and Hataru who were on the other side of the forest still fighting.

"_Get Ryuu," Hataru shouted towards his team, "I'll hold this guy back!"_

Daichi look down are Naotake. He was staring up in the trees and Daichi knew he was looking for him. "If he can't see me he can-"

"Attack?" Daichi eyes widen. Naotake stood behind him smiling.

"Daichi don't look into his eyes!" Hataru shouted and Daichi tried to avoided eye contact as he jumped away onto the ground.

'How come I didn't sense him next to me?' Daichi thought angrily as he landed on the ground. Taro quickly ran up next to him.

"I don't know what he did, but Ryuu seems to be passed out." Taro told and the red haired Hyuuga rolled his eyes.

"No duh. I think I can see that," Daichi mumbled, but instead of looking at Taro, Daichi looked passed him towards the kid name Takuma. Takuma was holding Ryuu tightly not paying any attention to his surroundings. 'He seems to be the weakest…' Daichi thought making sure Naotake wasn't anywhere near. 'If I can just get pass this Naotake guy and get to him, I can get Ryuu…'

Taro noticed Daichi glancing over to the guy holding Ryuu and he understood what the red hair was thinking, "I'll get Ryuu!" Taro told running towards Takuma.

"Stop Taro!" Daichi yelled, but the orange haired boy ignored him. Takuma noticed Taro coming towards him, but instead of defending himself, Takuma looking towards the trees.

"Naotake don't!" He yelled and Daichi saw the dark haired boy running towards Taro.

'Dammit I get there in time!' Daichi mind shouted as he tried to catch up with Taro who was only a couple feet in front of him. The only problem was, Naotake was closer.

"I guess it was nice meeting you," Naotake told as he pulled out his sword and prepared to cut Taro with it.

"Taro!" Daichi yelled hoping the boy would get out of the way in time.

"Hey there," In a quick flash, Daichi saw it Souya run up to Naotake and hitting him on his back shoulder. There was a electrical charge that ran though Naotake's body and in an instant, Naotake body fell to the ground.

"Souya-san…" Taro eyes widen as he fell on his knees. He just realized he had been an inch close to dieing and if Souya didn't show up and god knows what could have happened.

Naotake snorted as Souya walked next to him. "You may be strong, but your not very bight." The white haired man told looking down at the paralyzed boy. Naotake looked up at the him and began to laugh.

"Sensei, what did you do to him?" Daichi asked walked up to his teacher.

"I used a ninjutsu called Ranshinshou. It effect the nervous system and to disrupt his ability to move." Souya told.

"I guess we lost this…" Both Souya and Daichi turned around to watch Takuma getting up. Ryuu was still knocked out, but Takuma laid him beside the nearest tree. "Osama!" The brown haired boy called and the tree liked man appeared.

"What happened here?" Osamu asked noticing Naotake on the ground. Daichi noticed Hataru run up behind them, breathing hard.

"Right now, Naotake is useless, we might as well head back. We could never defect him." Takuma told glancing over at Souya.

"Takuma you're such a pansy!" Naotake yelled as he still laid on the ground, "Running away in battle! Because of this, you'd never be able to defect me!"

Osamu stared questionably at Naotake who was laughing to himself. Sighing, he walks over and picks the boy up by throwing him over his shoulder. "Lets go." The green haired man smiled at Hataru before motioned Takuma to go. Takuma stopped looked down at Ryuu. He smiles to himself before disappearing with his other two teammates.

"Those cowards! Running off like that!" Daichi yelled running towards the spot where Ryuu laid and where the Naotake, Takuma, and Osamu once stood.

"It's better not to fight them," Souya told kneeling beside where Daichi was standing, "Stay back." The white hair man told placing a hand over Ryuu's forehead.

"Sensei what are you-" Daichi stop talking when Hataru pulled him back and put him next to Taro.

Daichi watched as Souya's focused his chakra to his hand. He stood like that for a few minutes before Daichi noticed Ryuu eyes beginning to open up. Souya moved his hand away from Ryuu head as the smaller boy started to get up.

"Huh? What happened?" Ryuu asked questionably.

"Ryuu, what is the last thing you remember?" Souya asked and Ryuu thought to himself for a minute.

"I remember… hum… I remember…hating Taro!" Ryuu shouted as he pointed at Taro who stared at him with wide eyes.

"Huh?"

"Oh! And those kids from before! Where are they!" Ryuu turned around and noticed the three boys, Shunsuke, Yemon, and Eiji sitting on the ground. "Them!" The raven haired Uchiha yelled pointing at the boys who sating on the ground shaking.

"We're so sorry!" All three boys yelled. Ryuu stopped pointing at them only to start looking at them confusingly.

"Wow…what happened to them…" Ryuu asked himself.

Getting up Daichi walked over to Souya with Hataru and Taro behind him.

"What did you do, sensei? Did you make him lose his memory?" Daichi asked Souya who shook his head.

"No all I did was heal his injury… what happened before he pasted out?" Souya asked the red haired Hyuuga.

"I don't know, but Hataru seems to know more them me…" Daichi told looking at the dark haired boy who was standing behind him with Taro by his side. Taro noticed Ryuu standing with the other three boys and quickly ran up to him but stubborn as always, Ryuu ignored him.

Hataru paused for a moment before gulping, "The dark hair kid who you paralyzed was Uchiha Naotake."

"Uchiha?" Souya echoed, "The only Uchiha alive is Sasuke with the exception on Ryuu and Kouta. The rest are dead."

"Apparently not." Hataru told quietly.

"How do you know him?" Daichi asked joining in, "The guy you were fighting said something about you leaving them."

Hataru growled as he hit a tree beside him, "I used to be in a group with them, but I left when I wanted to do things by myself." The dark haired boy told. "I don't know what they wanted with Ryuu, but we better keep a close eye on him…"

Daichi watched as Hataru glanced over to Ryuu. Ryuu was yelling at Taro who was trying to get Ryuu to forgive him. The thing was, Daichi wasn't worried about the blue eyed boy, but what Osama had said to Hataru when they were fighting.

"_You seem to be forgetting why you join the leaf village. Wasn't it because you wanted to get close to a special someone?"_

What did that guy mean by that? Who did Hataru what to get close to? Daichi glanced over at the boy. He knew Ryuu could watch out for himself, but the real person who Ryuu need to watch out for is Hataru. The dark haired boy was very mysterious.

"Well it looks like we had more of a mission then we had plan." Souya laughed as hit Daichi on the back causing the boy to lose his train of thoughts. "We better get back to Inari and Momiji. They must be worried."

Souya smiled down at Daichi before walking towards Ryuu and Taro. Daichi and Hataru quickly followed behind him.

"Oh come on Ryuu! I said I was sorry! Why did you forgive them but not me?" Taro shouted pointed at the spot the three boys were at.

"I never said I forgave them!" Ryuu yelled back throwing his hands in the air.

"Come on munchkins, we got to get going." Souya told cutting in and Ryuu stormed off the direction towards the house.

"I said I was sorry!" Taro yelled catching up with Ryuu, but the boy ignored him. Taro grabbed Ryuu's hand to stop the boy from walking away. Taro quickly pulled the smaller boy and hugged him, "I'm so sorry Ryuu! You've been so kind to me and I repay you back by doing this…I'm sorry I just so much want to be accepted by them, but I now realized the only people I can only trust are people like you."

Ryuu turned red and slowly placed a hand on top of Taro's head, "Okay…" He pouted a bit, "I forgive you… but pull something like that again I'll put some serious hurting on you."

"Yay!" Taro cheered as he jumped in the air in joy before hugging the raven haired boy again.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Souya sniffed as he turned to Daichi and Hataru. Daichi had that 'what the hell!' look on his face and Hataru was smirking.

"What the hell!" Daichi shouted loud enough so Ryuu and Taro could hear him, "You can forgive him but you can't forgive me?" The red haired Hyuuga asked.

"Well it didn't take him four years to say sorry!" Ryuu yelled at his teammate who practically started to cry.

"Oh it's okay, Daichi. Ryuu will forgive you one day." Hataru told patting Daichi on the back.

"You really think so?" Daichi sniffed.

"No... not really."

* * *

As all five boys…men…walked back to Taro's house, they could see Inari and Momiji standing at the porch.

"Taro!" Inari said happily as he ran up to the orange haired boy with Momiji back his side, "Are you okay? You've been gone so long Souya went to look for everyone!" The brown haired man checked his son to see if he had any injuries but stopped when he noticed his son was shaking. "Taro?"

"I'm sorry, Otousan!" Taro cried hugging his father tightly, "I know it's not you fault but I blamed you. I just miss mom so much-" Inari hugged his son tightly making the boy cry into his father's shirt.

"It's okay." Inari shushed, "I forgive you."

Team 21 stood behind Inari and his son watching them make up. Ryuu felt some pull on his hoodie and he turned around to see Momiji standing beside him with her stuff bunny in her arms.

"Um… Thank you, Ryuu-kun for bring my Niisan back." Momiji spoke softly but loud enough for the blue eyed to hear her.

"Your welcome." Ryuu smiled. Momiji gave a small smile and held the bunny up. Ryuu gave a confused look.

"Momiji wants you to have Okaasan," The brown haired girl told.

"By Momiji, this belongs to you." Ryuu said and Momiji shook her head.

"Now it's Ryuu's! A thank you for getting Niisan." Ryuu smiled at the little girl before taking the toy from her.

"Okay, but the next time I see you, I'm giving her back so you can take care of her, Kay?" Momiji nodded her head and smiled at Ryuu who smiled back.

"Well, I guess you're hungry since we left during dinner," Inari told and everyone nodded there head. The brown haired man laughed to himself, "Good cause I wasn't planning on throwing all the food out. That would be a waste."

* * *

Night finally end and morning came. The next day was sent ahead and Team 21 decided they should be heading back to Konaha. Inari's family was standing at end of the bridge saying their farewells to Souya, Ryuu, Hataru, and Daichi.

"We wish you could have stead longer." Inari told Souya and scratched the back of his head.

"We'll we could-"

"NO!" Daichi and Hataru both shouted before Souya could finish his sentence.

"But I guess they just want to get home." Souya snickered, "Feel free to visit us anytime and we'll do the same with you." Inari nodded his head before he shook Souya hand.

"Momiji is going to miss Ryuu-kun," Momiji told pouting as she walked towards Ryuu.

"And I'll miss you too." Ryuu smiled, "But I don't think your brother might say the same thing to Daichi and Hataru." The raven haired boy told glancing over towards the three boys who were standing by each others side not saying one word. Momiji giggled before she hugged Ryuu.

"Oh Ryuu! The next time we meet, we'll plan out marriage!" Taro said walking up beside Ryuu.

"Hell no!" Daichi yelled cutting in, "Ryuu has better things to do then marrying you!"

"We'll have our wedding on top of a mountain-"

"Are you listening?"

"-you can pick out the cake and design how everything will be set-"

"Hello? Didn't you hear what I said!"

"-you can also pick the guest we could invite-"

"Listen!"

"-OH and you can wear the dress!"

"TARO! SHUT UP!" Daichi yelled causing the orange haired boy to laugh. Daichi growled before looking at Ryuu. "And YOU! Don't start getting any ideas, Ryuu!" The red hair Hyuuga snapped shaking the raven haired boy out of his thoughts.

"Waaaaaa! Souya-sensei! Daichi is being mean to me again!" Ryuu cried, "And… to think I was going… to forgive the bastard!" The small Uchiha boy glared at red haired boy who gulped loudly.

"Y…you were going to for-"

"-Forgive you? Yes…No…Maybe…I don't know… but your chances decreased." Ryuu interrupted Daichi. After hearing this, the red haired boy turned to Hataru to begin crying on his shoulder.

"He's just going to use this against me, isn't he?" Daichi sobbed and Hataru nodded his head as he patted the back of Daichi's back.

As Inari noticed that Souya's team were talking very loudly to each other he turned to the white haired man, "What's wrong with your-"

"Everything." Souya sighed answering Inari's question, "Well, we better get going. Come on mi amigos." The white haired man saluted to Inari before motioning Ryuu, Daichi, and Hataru to fallow him.

"Well, I guess we'll see you again one day." Ryuu told all smiles before he hugged Taro who was giving a cocky smile to Daichi.

"And I'll see you later too, Momiji." Ryuu told giving a hug to Momiji who hugged Ryuu back.

"Okay lets go before you start hugging more people," Hataru told grabbing the raven haired boy away from the two siblings.

"Bye!" Ryuu waved as he was dragged off. Taro and Momiji both waved back smiling ear to ear.

As Team 21 were a few feet away from Inari and his family, Daichi sighed. "God, I hope we never see them again." He told Hataru not noticed Ryuu was behind him.

"Daichi you're a butthead!" Ryuu pouted, "Taro is way nicer then you!"

"I had enough of you comparing me with that guy!" Daichi yelled angrily. He stopped walking and turned around to face Ryuu. Grabbing the raven's shoulder who tried to pull away from him, Daichi placed his hand on the back of Ryuu's head and pushed his lips upon the smaller boy who stared at him with wide eyes.

* * *

Inari, Taro, and Momiji stood there watching as Team 21 were walking away. "Tousan, do you think we're ever going to see them again?" Momiji asked her father. Inari shrugged before smiling down at his daughter.

"Maybe."

"Well, I hope we do," She told smiling back.

Inari looked towards his son who was smiling towards the bridge. "Some how, even when Naruto's not here he was able to help make a difference in our family like he did the last time I saw him." Inari spoke so Taro could hear him. The blondish orange hair boy looked at his father before smiling.

"AHHHHH! DAICHI IS A PERVERT!" Inari and Taro stopped looking at each other by turning towards the bridge where they could see Ryuu running away from Daichi who turned pale.

"I'M NOT A PERVERT!"

Inari and Taro laughed together before they deciding to head back home. Taro lifted up his sister on to his shoulders and noticed something was missing.

"Hey Momiji, where's your bunny?" Taro asked.

* * *

"Finally we're here!" Souya cheered as they walked through the Konoha gates. As he and his team began to walk in, Souya noticed that Kotetsu and Izumo weren't in there normal poses leaving the gates of Konoha's open for anyone to walk in.

'Where are they…' Souya wondered as he began to walk further in Konoha.

"Souya-san!" Everyone looked up and noticed both Kotetsu and Izumo running towards Team 21 quickly.

"Thank goodness you guys got here in time!" Kotetsu told getting closer to them.

"What? What's wrong? Why weren't you watching the gate?" Souya asked the two men.

"We had to rush the hokage to the hospital-"

"Hospital? Where's my Chichiue!" Ryuu panicked cutting in.

Izumo quickly turned towards the smaller raven haired boy, "Ryuu, your father… he's-"

* * *

Oh noes! Naruto! Is he dieing? :O I do crazy things… so maybe…

_**REVIEW **_


	17. Story Part VII

**My Otousan:**

**Welcome to Konoha**

* * *

Ryuu sprinted as fast as he could to the Konoha hospital leaving his team near the gates. Once Izumo told the raven haired boy what happened to his father, Ryuu needed to get to the hospital as soon as possible.

"_Ryuu, your father…he's…he's in labor!" Izumo told the raven haired boy who's eyes widen in shock. His father was having the baby…and right this moment?_

"_You can go head, I'll meet you there." Souya whispered to Ryuu's ear and the blue eyed boy did what he was told._

"_Labor? He's dad was pregnant?" Ryuu heard someone ask and he knew it was Daichi by the voice.  
_

'Almost there!' Ryuu thought as began to see the Konoha Hospital's sign.

"Ryuu! Thank god you're here!" Running to his side, Ryuu noticed his brown hair, light hazel eyed friend waving at him.

"Itsuki!"

* * *

"Dammit Naruto! It's not your choice when the baby is coming out!" Uchiha Sasuke shouted at his lover who was laying on the hospital bed covered in sweat, panting hard. Naruto, being the stubborn blond that he is, didn't want to give birth just yet to his baby because he wanted his whole family to be here. The people who where there were Sakura, Tsunade, Iruka, and Kakashi. Kouta and everyone else were in the waiting room.

"Sasuke! I'm not having this baby till everyone is here!" Naruto shouted shaking Sasuke by the shoulder, "So we're going to wait even if Ryuu doesn't come back in 3 FUCKIN' WEEKS!" The blone yelled causing Sasuke to twitch in anger.

"Sasuke's right, Naruto…" Sakura spoke as she walked up to her blond hair friend, "It's the baby choice when to come out and they longer you hold him or her, it isn't good." She told and Naruto frowned.

"I don't care!" Naruto shouted, "I wanted Ryuu!" The blond haired Hokage started to cry.

"Don't cry!" Sasuke panicked trying to comfort his blonde husband.

"Well, next time, _you _carry the baby!" Naruto shouted shaking the raven haired boy by the shoulders, scaring him.

"Aw… Sasuke is scared of Naruto when he's mad." Kakashi smiled from under his mask as Iruka shook his head.

"Dad! I found him!" Itsuki shouted as he ran into the hospital room Naruto and everyone else was in.

"Chichiue!" Ryuu cheered as he Itsuki threw him into the room causing everyone on the room sighed in relief.

"Where did you go?" Sakura asked the raven haired boy noticing he was covered in dirt.

"On a C-rank mission!" Ryuu told, "It awesome, but I passed out in half of the battle so I didn't get to do anything-"

"Passed out?" Sasuke questioned looking at his son, "Aren't C-rank mission suppose to be as easy? What hap-"

"-but I heard from Taro, my new friend… well supposedly I was going to marry him, but I don't know-"

"Wait! What do you mean marry?" Sakura asked, but the smaller boy continued to talk.

"-well anyways, he told me that Daichi and Hataru tried to help, but they weren't really _that _helpful until Souya-sensei came-"

"Ryuu are you listening to me?" Sasuke yelled causing the smaller raven haired boy to look at him confusingly.

"I'm glad we're all reacquainting and all," Everyone stopped talking and turned towards Naruto, "but I'M IN HUGE PAIN HERE!"

With that said, Ryuu and Itsuki were shoved outside the room.

* * *

After a could of long minutes of screaming, yelling and crying, Iruka finally stuck his head out side of the room and smiled at Ryuu, Kouta, and Itsuki who were waiting outside.

"Okay boys, you can come in." He told waving the three in.

Before walking in the room, Kouta glance over to his brother and cut in front of him. 'Why does he hate me again?' Ryuu thought as he followed right after only to be stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Ryuu. Is my mom in there?" It was Souya.

"Mom? Who's your mom?" Ryuu asked not knowing who Souya was talking about.

"Oh Souya you're here!" It was Sakura this time who walked out of the room, "Tsunade-sama is inside." She told motioning Souya to come in.

"Tsunade-baachan?…wait is she your…your?"

"-Mom? Ya! I thought you knew that," Souya laughed, "Couldn't you tell? We have the same eyes." The white haired man told walking into the room where Sakaru was in.

"But she's like… old! And you said you where… 21!" Ryuu yelled, but Souya was already in the room.

"Wait! Souya-sensei-" Ryuu eyes widen as he walked into the room. In the bed was his Chichiue, with his Otousan and Kouta standing around him. In Naruto's arms was a small dark haired baby wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Ryuu," Naruto spoke softly, "Would you like to meet your new baby sister?" The blond hair man asked his son.

"Can I?" Naruto laughed lightly.

"Of course you can!" As Ryuu got closer to his father, Naruto handed the baby to Sasuke who handed her to Ryuu.

As Ryuu looked down at the new born baby, he smiled. 'She's so tiny.' He began to feel his little sister move around in his arms as she slowly opened her eyes. Ryuu's blue eyes met gray and he couldn't help but laugh to himself. She had dark black hair and dark gray eyes like her Otousan and her nose and eye style from her Chichiue. His baby sister was a mixer of both her fathers and she was really adorable!

"So what should we name her?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"I don't know… I couldn't think of a name for a girl…" Naruto told, "I want to name her something meaningful and special."

"How about Sasuke Jr?" Sasuke asked proudly causing everyone in the room to laugh to themselves.

"We are not naming out _daughter _Sasuke Jr.!" Naruto yelled and Sasuke chuckled.

"Hey it's something meaningful and special!" Sasuke told as Naruto hit him over the head.

"How about Machi?" Ryuu asked still looking down at his baby sister.

"Machi?" Naruto echoed and Ryuu nodded his head.

"It means true happiness." Ryuu told. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other before looking back at Ryuu.

"Machi will be a wonderful name." Naruto said smiling and Sasuke nodded his head.

"But I still think Sasuke Jr was a better name-"

"SASUKE!"

"I was only kidding!"

Everyone in the room started to laugh as Naruto pouted while he started hitting Sasuke on his chest. They were really a odd couple but some how they still to love each other.

"That's so cute!" Iruka cooed as Ryuu handed Machi over to him. "True happiness."

"At least it doesn't mean 'Trees'." Itsuki mumbled as he looked over his father's shoulder..

"Or scarecrow," Kakashi pointed out and Itsuki shrugged.

"So her name is Uchiha Machi…" Souya asked and Naruto nodded his head, "So the Uchiha family are Sasuke: Name of legendary ninja, Naruto: A steamed fish-paste cake, Ryuu: A dragon, Kouta: Big Peace, and Machi: True Happiness?" The Uchiha family excluding Machi looked at each other questionably, "So your all 'a legendary ninja who eats steamed fish-paste cake with a dragon to make big peace and find true happiness with each other.'? Wow and I thought my name was messed up-"

"Souya be quite," Tsunade said hitting her son over the head who laughed to himself. Naruto laughed along and Sasuke smiled at him. Oh how much he loves Naruto right for everything he's done.

* * *

Ryuu signed as he laid in his bed. Since he's father was a boy and he gave birth to his third child, Sakura thought it would be best if the blond haired Hokage and Machi would stay in the hospital for a little longer. So now Sasuke, Kouta, and him where all forced to go home by Tsunade. Now the next day had finally come, but Souya had told him yesterday that they wouldn't have a mission. So now the raven haired boy was bored.

"Ryuu you have a guest… and he won't leave…" Ryuu heard his father call for him.

'Guest? Who would be here this early?' Ryuu thought as he began to walk out of his room, but in the process, he accidentally ran into someone.

"Sorry, Kouta!" Ryuu said quickly as he noticed it was his younger brother.

"Whatever," Kouta pushed pass his blue eyed brother and walk towards his room without another word.

'Okay…he's just weird…' Ryuu thought as he began to walk downstairs. At the doorway, Ryuu noticed his dad leaning on the side of the door's frame with Hataru outside.

"What do you want?" Ryuu growled at his teammate.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out with me," Hataru asked and Ryuu glared at him.

"No way! Why would I want to hang out with-"

"I was going to take you to Ichiraku Ramen-"

"Ramen?" Sasuke looked at his son thought he saw Ryuu's eye sparkle, "Why didn't you say so?" The raven haired boy quickly ran out the house with Hataru hand in his hand, "Bye, Otousan!" He shouted to his father waving at him.

Sasuke waved as he watch Ryuu run while dragging along Hataru. From behind, Sasuke noticed Hataru turn around to look at him. Sasuke's eyes widen when he noticed something, 'He looks so much like… no they can't be related…' The older raven haired man sighed as he walked back into the house.

* * *

As Ryuu and Hataru sat together in the Ichiraku Ramen, the raven haired boy had scarf down his three bowl of ramen. Hataru, on the other hand, didn't even finish he's first one.

"So Hataru," Ryuu spoke chewing on his food. Apparently the boy knew how to talk with food in his mouth full without spitting it everywhere. He probably practiced or something. "Why'd ya really come over?" The raven haired boy asked swallowing his food.

"Huh?" Hataru gave a questionable look.

"I mean, you don't seem like the guy who would want to ask someone 'out'. You know I hate you, but you came over and asked if I wanted to eat with you. I don't even know one important thing about you."

Hataru sat there for while staring down at his bowl of ramen before turning back to Ryuu, "Well if you want, I could you tell you a little about my-"

"Sure!" Ryuu cut in knowing what Hataru was going to say.

"Okay… well what do you want me to tell you?" Hataru asked and Ryuu shrugged.

"I don't know… tell me about your family," Ryuu told before slurping up more ramen.

"My family?" Ryuu nodded his head, "Well…I never got to meet my parents…" Ryuu gave questionable look, "I mean… I was told I never had a mom and my dad died before I got to meet him…" The dark haired boy told, "No one would tell me how he died and who killed him, so I grew up not trusting anyone around me because I wasn't sure if they were lying about my dad or if they where the ones who killed him."

"But didn't you say you're dad was undercover when we first met?" Ryuu asked titling his head.

"Yah, but that was a lie… when I was younger I didn't like talking about my family…" Hataru answered.

"Then what are you doing here?" Ryuu questioned, "Not saying I don't want you to be here, it's just-"

"No I know what you mean," Hataru cut in, "But I'm here cause when I was 8, I found out who the man was who killed my father and he lives somewhere here in this village." Ryuu's eyes widen, "I came back here… to take revenged on that bastard and what he did to my dad-"

"No!" Hataru looked at Ryuu shocked, "Hataru, revenged isn't the answer to anything!" The raven haired boy told, "My chichiue told me it's never right to hold a grudge on someone no matter what the consequences are."

Hataru looked away from Ryuu and frowned, "The thing is Ryuu… I'm not like you… I can't just forgive and forget!"

"But you can!" Ryuu told.

"Then what about you and Daichi! Aren't you holding a grudge on him?" Hataru snapped.

"Hataru, I'm just playing around with him!" Ryuu yelled, "I doing this for him to see how much he has hurt me…but I can go over to him and just say: 'Oh yes! I forgive you! Lets be friends again' and let what happen between us again! I don't want to be lied to again!" Ryuu told.

"But your still holding a grud-"

"My situation is different from yours!" Ryuu growled, "I don't want to go kill Daichi like you want to kill this man! You don't even know him! Maybe he has a family-"

"My dad had a family! And that didn't seem to stop this man from killing him!" Hataru yelled slamming his hands on the table.

"I don't get why your so angry at me!" Ryuu stood up. Getting pissed Hataru gripped Ryuu's orange sweater pulling him closer.

"Why I'm angry at you! Why _I'm _angry at _you_!" Hataru yell. He then quickly dialed down when he saw Ryuu wince. His fist tighten on Ryuu's hoodie, but stopped when he felt a smaller and warmer hand was place on top of his.

"It's okay Hataru…" Ryuu told softly, "If need to talk to anyone, you can talk to me." The raven haired Uchiha smiled, "Even thought we might have a yelling fit, you can still talk to me." Hataru gave a small smile, but it was enough for Ryuu since the boy rarely did.

"Ah ha!" Both Ryuu and Hataru snapped out of their special moment to see Daichi behind them, "So you two were on a little date without me!"

"Daichi, I'll have you know, you seem to always cut in at the most important time." Ryuu told going back to eating his ramen and Hataru followed after.

"What? What most 'important' thing going on with you two!" Daichi asked taking a seat next to Ryuu.

"Nothing." Both Ryuu and Hataru told taking a bite of their ramen.

"Ew…mine is cold…"

"That's what you get when you don't eat it fast enough."

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Daichi yelled that the two dark haired boys, but continued to eat their food.

* * *

"Well, it looks like everything is done." Uchiha Sasuke stood up smirking proudly at his accomplishment. Since Naruto had given birth on this three child, Sasuke was the one who had to prepare their new baby's new room.

Unlike most parent's who would prepare early, Naruto wanted to wait until they figured out their baby's sex considering what happened last time. Sakura told Sasuke while Naruto was working when Naruto was pregnant with Ryuu, he had the 'instinct' that his baby was going to be a girl. So he painted Ryuu's room pink and even bought him pink outfits for his new baby…'girl'. It was a surprises to his blond wife when he learned that Ryuu was a boy. So had to repaint Ryuu's room and return all the girl clothes.

Now that they actually have a girl, Sasuke thought it would make his blond lover happy if he didn't have to do all the work. "Who ever said men can do a women jobs? That was easy!" Sasuke said to himself.

"That's only cause you're gay." Sasuke jumped as he heard a familiar voice speaking behind him. As the raven haired Uchiha turned around, he face to face with a dark haired, pale skin man who was around one inch taller then him.

"Sai…" Sasuke mumbled as recognized the man.

"Sasuke-kun! Long time no see." Sasuke glared at Sai. He never really liked him. When he learned that Sai had replaced him on the team when he had left Konoha, he didn't mind but when he learned that Sai was gay and actually went on a date with Naruto…Lets just say that made a very...very unhappy Uchiha.

"What are you doing back so soon? I thought you'd died or something or another." Sasuke asked sitting on one of Machi's new pink chair's arm rest. Well the truth was, Sai had left Konoha for some unknown reason and know has decided to come back after around a good 14 years.

"I'm glad you were concerned about me, Sasuke-kun!" Sai told giving a fake smile which made Sasuke shiver. After all these years, Sasuke has realized that Sai hasn't changed one bit.

"If your wondering what I've been up to, I would be happy to tell you-"

"Otousan!"

Sasuke quickly looked passed Sai to see his middle child, Kouta, run into the room with only a shirt and boxers on. He was breathing hard.

"What's wrong, Kouta?" Sasuke asked the small blond who ran up to him grabbing his arm.

"Someone walked into my room while I was changing! And he hugged me!" Kouta yelled. Sasuke gave a confused looked to his son.

"Oh you must be talking about Shouhei!" Sai told smiling, but if was again fake.

"Shouhei?" Sasuke echoed and right at that moment, a smaller version of Sai but with a bit more tanner skin walked in.

"Hey where'd ya run off to?" The smaller boy asked switching his weight to his left leg. He gave a satisfying smirk to Kouta who gripped his' father's arm tighter. Sasuke looked down at his son who was blushing more then he usually does.

"What? What are you talking about?" Kouta asked almost yelling.

"Well I was you changing and I thought you where a girl, but when I hugged you, you didn't have any boobs."

"How could you mistaken me for a girl! I don't even look like one!" Shouhei winked at Kouta who shivered in reply.

"Otousan!" Sasuke's blond son jumped behind him. Sasuke looked at Sai.

'Who is this kid? He looks just like Sai but…'

"So where's Naruto-kun?" Sai asked ignoring the raven haired boy stares.

"Kouta take Shouhei outside with you." Sasuke told ignoring Sai's question. The little blond gave a panic look.

"But…but!"

"Just do it, Kouta!" Kouta looked up his father with frighten eyes before turning his head away and walked out of the room with Shouhei right behind him.

"If you keep that up, he'll end up thinking you hate him," Sai stated as he made sure Kouta and Shouhei were completely out of the room. Sasuke continued to stare at the pale skinned boy who smirked in reply. Sai automatically knew what Sasuke was thinking.

"Well aren't we nosey?"

* * *

It was noon when team 21 (minis Souya) left Ichiraku Ramen bellies fully and money bags empty. This was because of a curtain raven hair Uchiha.

"I can't believe you ran out of money."

"I can't believe he ate eight bowls of ramen!"

"I can't believe you took him out for ramen without knowing he could eat ramen nonstop! You're paying me back you know…"

Both Daichi and Hataru walked side by side as the smallest and youngest among them both walked ahead. They was talking quietly to one another so Ryuu couldn't hear what they were saying. They watched as the little raven haired boy was humming to himself.

When Hataru was paying the man at Ichiraku's Ramen, he realized he didn't have enough money for pay for all eight of Ryuu's bowls. Luckily, Ryuu practically begged Daichi to help them pay and the red haired boy couldn't help, but give in.

"I told you I'll pay you back! Don't be an ass!"

"Well if I wasn't there, who do you think would have paid for all those ramens, huh?"

It startled both older boys when Ryuu had stopped walking. What was wrong with him-

"Daichi-kun! Hataru-kun!" Oh god they knew that…annoying…girly… voice…

It was Mayu.

What up with this girl! Everywhere Daichi or Hataru goes, she would whined up in the same place! It was like she had her own tracker device or something!

As Mayu almost shove Ryuu out of her way, she ran up to both boys and gave them a smile.

"Hey you two! We haven't hung out in such a long time!" Mayu told going between Daichi and Hataru and grabbed their arms. "How about we hang out! I bet you get annoyed hanging out with Ryuu all day."

Daichi and Hataru both looked at each other with a annoyed look on their faces before looking over at Ryuu, "You two can go, I'm just heading home." The raven haired boy told waving 'bye' to the two boys who attempted to stop him, but were pulled back by Mayu.

"Yeay! Let's go then!" The grayish-brown haired girl cheered as she tried to drag both boy off with her, but failed, "Come on you guys! Ryuu said he was fine!"

"Uh… you can go ahead," Daichi told loosening his grab on Mayu, "I'm…going…to make sure Ryuu gets home safely! You know perverts these days." The red haired boy waved at Hataru and Mayu before trying to catch up with the raven haired Uchiha who was about a few feet away from him.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Mayu growled while Hataru stared at Daichi and Ryuu with a concerned face, "I mean, I'm way better then Ryuu! I bet that stupid girly-boy brain washed him! Or maybe he-" Mayu stopped talking as she noticed Hataru was glaring down at her. She would have easily ignored the taller boy's glares like always, but this time there was something strange about Hataru. His eye weren't the dark gray eyes he normally has but a dark red.

Hataru completely blocked out Mayu's reaction and stared at the backs of Daichi and Ryuu. In the corner of his eyes, Hataru noticed the sun reflect off something in the distance.

"Daichi! Watch out!" Hataru yelled causing Daichi to jump out of the way as a kunai was thrown at him. He fell in the process as the kunai landed between his knees causing him to yelp out in terror.

"Why is this always happening to me? What did I do wrong? I mean I don't have any enemies so why is everyone's first target me?" Daichi whined as sat on the ground.

"That's cause you keep your guard down when your thinking about shortie over here." A voice told causing both boys and Mayu to look up to were the voice came from, "Now excuses me while I steal your boyfriend." Before Daichi had time to react, a orange haired boy down from the trees and scooped Ryuu up. He winked at Daichi before jumping off into another direction.

"Ryuu!" Daichi yelled trying to follow the mysterious teen.

"Hi!" Daichi looked down confusingly as he was stopped by a messy blond haired boy who was blocking his path. The boy smiled strangely at him as he held up a ram hand seal.

"Kibaku Nendo." He said softly and in that moment, there was a large explosion which threw Daichi onto the ground. Hataru covered his eyes from the dust as Mayu screamed using the tall boy as a shield. 'What the hell was that? A paper bomb?' Hataru thought as the dust began to clear up. When he noticed Daichi starting to get up, he ran towards the red haired boy leaving Mayu behind.

"Which way did they go?"

* * *

"Crap! Dammit! Will you stay still?"

Half the village walking around outside looked towards the road to find the hokage's eldest son being carried off by a orange haired teen. The raven haired boy doesn't seem very happy since he was flapping his arms around and twisting his body around like a cat who just found out it was going to have a bath.

"Why should I listen to you? You kidnapped me!" Ryuu yelled pounding his fist again the taller boy's chest, "Now let me go!" He squealed squirming around in the boy's arms.

The orange haired boy rolled his eyes before stopping in the middle of the road, "Fine." With that said, he dropped Ryuu onto the ground.

"I didn't mean it like that you bastard!" Ryuu cried as rubbed his back in pain.

"Still calling me that, are we?." The orange haired boy told in a uncaring voice which ticked Ryuu off more. Quickly jumping to his feet, Ryuu charged towards the tall teen in a attempt to attack him, but was caught easily by the wrist.

"Let go!" Ryuu shouted trying to break free of the boy's grip. The orange haired boy smirked as he gripped his hand tighter on the younger boy who winced in reply. Flipping the boy around, he held Ryuu's arm behind his back. Ryuu stopped moving around when he felt something cold and sharp being placed on the corner of his neck. It was a kunai.

"Heh. Now you listen…" The teen said smirking.

"Okay Akira, the plan was to capture him not kill him." A voice told causing the orange haired boy to let go of Ryuu's arm. The raven haired Uchiha shoved himself away from the taller boy and began to run the other way, but was stopped by the same blond haired boy that stopped Daichi from before. Ryuu noticed the boy's was about three or four inches taller then him and his blond hair was covering both his eyes.

"Yo!" The blond haired boy said holding up as peace sign. Ryuu gave a confused look as the blond haired boy walked up to him and began to hug him.

"I missed you so much, Ryuu-chan! I don't remember you being this short, did you shrink? Aww!"

"Who are you! Let go of me!" Ryuu shouted as he tried to push away from the weird blond haired boy.

"Huh? You don't remember me?" The boy stopped hugging Ryuu as tears fell from his eyes. Well… really it didn't fall from his eyes it was more of gallons of water pouring out as he cried into the air. "You don't remember me! I thought I was your best friend! Didn't you love me? I loved you like a brother I never had! I even came all this way to see you and -and you don't remember me!" The blond hair boy continued to cry as Ryuu began to panic.

"Uh-uh…uh… I'm sorry I just don't remember your-"

"You don't remember! Waaaaaaaa!" Ryuu tried to comfort the boy but that didn't seem to help as he continued to cry.

"Dammit! Can you ever shut up!" The orange haired boy shouted at the blond. The quarrel went on with Ryuu between the crying blond haired teen and the angry orange hair teen shouting at him.

'Someone help me!' Ryuu cried in his mind as he began to feel dizzy.

"God! You both are so annoying!" Both boys stopped shouting at each other and looked over at a red hair girl who was sitting on the fence to the side of them. Her hair was up in a half pony tail style and part of her bangs hanged over her right eye. He dark blue eyes glared angrily at the blond and orange haired boy as she jump down from the fence. "I leave you alone for only ten minutes and the first thing you do I start a HUGE commotion! Dammit I should kill you both when I get the chance!"

The blond haired boy threw his hands up defectively and gave a scared smile at the girl, "Now, now oneesan, you don't have to be so mean!" The boy told but his sister growled at him.

"You should know that's never going to work, right?" The orange haired boy whispered to the blond haired boy, "When Miyako is mad she's stay mad."

"Ya I know but I thought I could try…"

"Her name is Miyako?" Ryuu asked quietly to himself but the blond haired boy heard him before nodding his head slowly. Ryuu looked at the blond haired with his hands under his chin before reaching over and lifting the hair off the blond haired boy's face and moving his bangs out of his eyes. Ryuu gasped.

"Yukio?"

* * *

Who does Hataru want to kill? How old is Souya really? What's with Sai and that Shouhei? Who's this Yukio? And this Miyako? And that orange haired kid? Oh my god random people are walking in! :O

I'll update the Itsuki thing next but idk when :P Just look for the title Rock Hiroto and that'll be the next chapter!

_**Review please!**_


	18. Oneshot: November 9th

**My Otousan EXTRA:**

Ryuu's Birthday

November 9th

* * *

_Since it's Ryuu's birthday and he was my first character EVER! I deicded to make him a short story :)_

* * *

"No! Give him my present!!"

"No mine!! He likes me better!!"

"Well, mine is hands made!"

"I put more love in mine!!"

"Ryuu-chan hates you all! He likes me better!"

"In your dreams! Ryuu-chan never likes you."

An older raven haired man, that went by the name Uchiha Sasuke, stood at his doorway watching as a group of teenage boys fight on his doorway step early on this November 9th morning. Today was his eldest son, Ryuu's, birthday.

To most people, having teenage boys fighting in the front of your house over another boy, might seem weird, but for our one and only, Uchiha Sasuke, you could say this was something that happened every year.

It all had happened the year when Ryuu had first entered the academy. Wanting to be with his son for his first school day, Sasuke took him to school like any other parent would. Being only 3 in a half years old, little Ryuu was as cute as a button. Chubby rosy red cheeks, big round baby blue eyes, and soft long raven hair; lets just say all the younger boys thought Ryuu was a little girl.

When Ryuu finally turned 4, Naruto deiced to throw him a party inviting everyone in his class and all his friends. Only a few girls has showed up but… all the boy in his class came. They all wanted to sit next to him while he ate cake, they wanted him to play with them as they ran around in his house, thy wanted him to open their present first… lets just say, poor Ryuu was dragged around like a little girl's favorite doll. Now they Ryuu has gotten a bit older, his 'fan club' has multiplied faster and they were all standing in his front yard, trying to give Ryuu their gift.

A vain popped upon Sasuke's forehead as the teenage boys fighting got louder. "Ryuu likes me!!!" Was the last thing Sasuke heard before slamming the door shut on Ryuu's fan boys faces. He sighed in relief before walking turning around and coming face to face with his youngest son, Kouta.

"Who was that, Otousan?" Kouta asked rubbing his eyes as he yawned. He just woke up.

"It's Ryuu's birthday." Sasuke told his son who nodded his head. He knew what his father was talking about.

"Where is he?" Sasuke asked his son leading him into the kitchen.

"Taking as shower?" Kouta gave an unsure answer.

"No he's not in there. I just looked," Sasuke looked towards the doorway and saw Naruto walking in with their three month old baby, Machi. She looked calmly at Sasuke with her big round dark eyes before laying her heard down on Naruto's shoulder, "He isn't even in the house… Souya told me he gave them the day off, I wonder were he went." Sasuke watched as his blonde lover walked over to him, placing a kiss on his forehead. "Good morning." He walked over to Kouta and did the same thing, "Good morning, again."

Kouta frowned as he wiped Naruto's kiss off his head causing the older blond haired boy just giggled. "Chichiue, if Aniki isn't here, were is he?" Kouta asked and Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know, honey… maybe he left early?"

"Well if he went out with all those boy's out there, that's suicide." Sasuke told taking a seat the kitchen table.

"Well that's the thing…" Naruto laugh nervously, "I kind of…missing things…"

* * *

A small long blond haired tan skinned… girl… dressed in ninja outfits with a Konoha ninja head band on around her neck and a large hat over her head, ran threw the village as quickly as she could. People stopped to watch her run around, with a confused look plastered on their faces. When she stopped running, she came to face with a flower shop.

"Why did he want to meet here?" The voice spoke in a familiar tone as she entered the shop only to see the Yamanaka's oldest son, Inuo, standing behind the cash register.

"Well, well, can _I_ help _you_ out?" Inuo asked giving the girl a smile.

"No… I'm just looking for someone…" The girl said causing her voice to squeak.

"Aww… boyfriend? To bad." Inuo said winking at the girl who blushed a bit. There was an awkward silence before the front door reopen only reviling a red haired, milky white eyes boy along with a taller dark haired boy.

"I keep telling you to stop following me!!" The red haired boy yelled at the taller boy who rolled his eyes.

"I'm not following you. You just happen to be going to the same place as I am."

"That's the same as following!!"

"No it's not."

"Well, you're just here because you want to get Ryuu a present!"

"Well, so are you."

The red haired boy growled as they both walked up to the cash register. Inuo smiled at them both, "Hey Daichi…Hataru. You both are here to get Uchiha a present, right?" Both boys nodded there heads and Inuo laughed. "Well that probably makes you my 100th costumers for that same reason."

"Well, there is no way in hell that my Ryuu-chan will ever accept one of their gifts!" Daichi yelled causing Hataru to roll his eyes.

"He'd probably do the same thing with you."

"Is it just me or are more boys turning gay these days?" Inuo asked shaking his head. "I mean there are plenty of pretty girls in this village." the blond haired boy smiled as he pointed towards the smaller girl from before, who was shopping like she didn't hear anything they said.

"Dude, she's like..10." Daichi told and Inuo smiled.

"The younger the better."

"You pervert…"

"I thought you were going out with Itsuki…" The smaller girl whispered but the three boys were able to hear her.

"Huh?" Inuo gave a nervous and confused look, "H-how… how-w did you-"

The small girl quickly tensed up as she began to walk out the door. "Oh, whoops! I just realized something! I left that thing at my...house so I better go get it… that thing… at my house… BYE!" The girl quickly ran out leaving a confused Inuo staring at the door, which she had just left.

"What a strange girl…" Daichi said giving a look, "This is why I'm officially gay…well let's just blame Mayu for that reason too." Hataru nodded his head as he agreed with him.

* * *

"That was close…" The blond haired girl panted as she finally was far enough from the three boys. "Aww!!! This is stupid!!" The girly shouted into the air. "Where the hell is he?! I'm going threw all of this for him! And he's not even here!!" The girl sighed loudly as she sat on the ground. She began to scratch her head before growling loudly.

"AHHH!!!! And this!!" She grabbed the top of her hat and threw it off along with her long blond hair. Under both of them was medium length, raven colored hair belonging to the one and only, Uchiha Ryuu!

"I don't care if half the male population attacks me but pretending to be a girl is just plan stupid!!" He looked at the blond hair on the ground and pouted. 'That was a waste of perfectly good money.' He thought as he remember the day before when he bought the wig. The other things, he got from his parent's room. Strangle his Chichiue has some really strange girly outfits in there but it was better not to ask him were he got them.

Pulling his legs to his chest, Ryuu rested his chin on top of his knees as he closed his eyes. "You liar… you're not coming…" The raven haired boy said sighing sadly.

"Hey at least talk about me in your thought! Not out loud!" Ryuu lifted his head up quickly only to come face to face with a tan skinned, comb backed medium brown hair, purple eyed boy who was smiling sweetly at him. The taller boy held out his hand and Ryuu took it.

"Happy Birthday, babe."

* * *

Omg! Who is this mystery boy!? He already appeared in the story… or maybe he did?… humm….

Anyways, since it was Ryuu's birthday, I decide to make him happy and have his… boyfriend *snickers* appear.

Oh poor old Daichi and Hataru don't know what they are up against.

Happy Birthday Ryuu! You're the oldest from everyone but you seem to be the youngest with the older kids lol

Also… is it me or are there more sasunaru m-preg out in fan fiction? Cause I read about four of them and… in all of them, Sasuke and Naruto's son's name is Ryuu… and mine is the oldest fan fiction from them all… weird cause most people wouldn't use the name Ryuu for Sasuke and Naruto's son… most of the time they choose more girly names… I choose Ryuu from Gravitation I just spelled it differently…

**REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	19. EXTRA: Naruto Next Generation OC Info

**JUST IN CASE YOU FORGOT!:**

**

* * *

**

**My Otousan's OC Characters-

* * *

**

**Uchiha Ryuu**- SasuNaru

**11**

**Chapter Entered: My Otousan**

DOB: November 9

Blood Type: AB

Hair Color: Raven

Eyes Color: Blue

Personality Trait: Loud, Kind-hearted, Stubborn, Friendly

Random Fact!: He plays dumb but he's VERY smart. He mastered the Sharingan at 10 and is currently learning how to master the Flying Thunder God Jutsu (Hiraishin no Jutsu) and the Space-Time Barrier (Jikukan Kekkai) all techniques from his grandfather. Also, something's wrong with him... he attracts un-gay men and makes them gay. And for some reason not a lot of girl like him.

Teammates: Daichi and Hataru (Team 21)

* * *

**Uchiha Kouta** - SasuNaru

**7**

**Chapter Entered: Chichue's Christmas Present**

DOB: July 24

Blood Type: B

Hair Color: Blond

Eyes Color: Black

Personality Trait: Seeks Attention, Cool, Competitive, Short Tempered

Random Fact!: His attitude is like Sasuke but his fighting style is more like Naruto. He has a dislike of his brother because he wants to be noticed more. Sasuke tries not to get close to him because he fears he will turn out like him... TOO LATE! Oh and he's Bi.

Teammates: Ayako and Kasumi (when they get older)

* * *

**Uchiha Machi **-SasuNaru

**Chapter Entered: Story Part IIV**

DOB: September 10

Blood Type: AB

Hair Color: Raven and Blond

Eyes Color: Black

Personality Trait: Quiet, Cool, Kind-Hearted

Random Fact!: She's REALLY quiet. Never talks (she can talk though.) She shows a lot of facial expression. Loves Naruto. They are always together cause she never leaves his side. Her fighting style is more like Sasuke.

Teammates: Isa and Yashima (When they get older)

* * *

**Hataru**

**- ?**

**Chapter Entered: Day At The Park Part 1**

**13(?)**

DOB: February 14

Blood Type: AB

Hair Color: Blackish Gray

Eyes Color: Black

Personality Trait: Quiet, Mysterious, Calm

Random Fact!: Some mysterious boy who came to Konaha at a younger age, left, then came back again. He seems to want to get close to Sasuke from some strange reason... hummm...

Teammates: Ryuu and Daichi (Team 21)

* * *

**Rock Hiroto-**

**LeeSaku**

**15**

**Chapter Entered: My Otousan**

DOB: September 22

Blood Type: A

Hair Color: Black

Eyes Color: Green

Personality Trait: Easy-Going, Smart

Random Fact!: The Oldest from his identical twin brother, Katsurou. He's gay for Itsuki. Had a crush on him ever since Itsuki could tell the difference between him and his twin brother.

Teammates: Katsurou and Miku (Sensei is Kiba)

* * *

**Rock Katsurou-**

**LeeSaku**

**15**

**Chapter Entered: My Otousan**

DOB: September 22

Blood Type: A

Hair Color: Black

Eyes Color: Green

Personality Trait: Passionate, Hard-working

Random Fact!: Hiroto's identical twin brother. He's bi... or straight I don't know. He acts a lot like Lee and follows Guy's Teaching. Great. He's energetic. Loves Life.

Teammates: Hiroto and Miku (Sensei is Kiba)

* * *

**Rock Ayako-**

**LeeSaku**

**7**

**Chapter Entered: REApt1: Friend or Foe**

DOB: May 15

Blood Type: 0

Hair Color: Black

Eyes Color: Dark Green

Personality Trait: Honor student, Egoistic, Hard-working

Random Fact!: Is in love with older emo looking men. Hataru, Daichi, Shiro, Shouhei. Kouta like her but she never notices it. She's too busy being a fan girl.

Teammates: Kouta and Kasumi (When they get older)

* * *

**Hyuuga Dachi**

**- NejiGaa**

**13**

**Chapter Entered: My Baby Boy**

DOB: April 12

Blood Type: 0

Hair Color: Brownish Red

Eyes Color: Milky White

Personality Trait: Cool, Realistic, Selfish

Random Fact!: When he was younger, he wanted to fit in, even if that meant braking the heart of little ol' Ryuu. Now that he see he doesn't want to be in 'that group' he wants Ryuu back. Too bad the boy moved on.

Teammates: Ryuu and Hataru (Team 21)

* * *

**Inuzuka/Hyuuga Hachirou- **

**KibaHina**

**12**

**Chapter Entered: My Baby Boy**

DOB: December 19

Blood Type: A

Hair Color: Dark Blue

Eyes Color: Milky White

Personality Trait: Shy, Short-tempered, Passive

Random Fact!: Is the heir to the Hyuuga Clan but he's... gay. He was cared a lot for by the Hyuuga Family, so he never really sees his sister. Most brothers and sisters fight a lot, they have a very nice relationship.

Teammates: Takashi and Chouko (Team 22)

* * *

**Inuzuka Kasumi-**

**KibaHina**

**7**

**Chapter Entered: Chichue's Christmas Present**

DOB: June 22

Blood Type: B

Hair Color: Brown

Eyes Color: Black

Personality Trait: Action-oriented, Loud, Wild

Random Fact!: She looks up to her aunt Hana, Kiba's Sister, and wants to grow up to be just like her. Since she wasn't born with the Byakugan so they Hyuuga's never really gave her a lot of attention.

Teammates: Kouta and Ayako (When they get older)

_**-Chairomaru**__ - Kasumi's Dog_

_**Chapter Entered: Story Part I**_

_Fur: Brown with White Spots_

_Random Fact!: He's a boy dog.

* * *

_

**Yamanaka/Akimichi Inuo- **

**ChoujIno**

**16**

**Chapter Entered: Story Part I**

DOB: March 3

Blood Type: B

Hair Color: Brownish-Blond

Eyes Color: Dark Blue

Personality Trait: Selfish, Energetic, Moody

Random Fact!: He's the heir to the Yamanaka Clan. Also he's a player/womanizer. Bitch. But he love Itsuki ever since they first meet but doesn't show it. But Rini knows! He works at the Yamanka's Flower Shop. Oh, he can read minds.

Teammates: Itsuki and Rini (Sensei is Shikamaru)

* * *

**Akimichi Chouko-**

**ChoujIno**

**14**

**Chapter Entered: Chichiue's Christmas Present**

DOB: August 8

Blood Type: B

Hair Color: Blond

Eyes Color: Black

Personality Trait: Eats a lot (but skinny), Selfish, Energetic

Random Fact!: She eats a lot, but for some reason she's very skinny. She's very loud and happy. Like most girls, she has a crush on Dachi and Hataru. She thinks Takashi is cute.

Teammates: Takashi and Hachirou (Team 22)

* * *

**Yamanaka/Akimichi Isa-**

**ChoujIno**

**2**

**Chapter Entered: Has Only Been Mentioned**

DOB: April 19

Blood Type: B

Hair Color: Brown

Eyes Color: Blue

Personality Trait: Kind, Energetic, Girly-Girl

Random Fact!: Is Machi's best friend. She seems to understand what Machi wants and is thinking since she's good at reading face expressions. She and Machi are opposites but best friends.

Teammates: Machi and Yashima (when they get older)

* * *

**Nara Miku -**

**ShkaTem**

**15**

**Chapter Entered: Day At The Part 3**

DOB: March 10

Blood Type: AB

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Eyes Color: Brown

Personality Trait: Energetic, Clever, Sly, Tired Easily

Random Fact: Likes Yaoi. Helped set up Hiroto and Itsuki. She's clueless about Inuo and Itsuki. Loves to fight and show off her moves but sometimes when she's in a battle, she get tired. You'll find her sleeping once in awhile.

Teammates: Hiroto and Katsurou (Sensei is Kiba)

* * *

**Nara Takeshi-**

**ShikaTem**

**13**

**Chapter Entered: Day At The Part 3**

DOB: September 3

Blood Type: 0

Hair Color: Blond

Eyes Color: Green

Personality Trait: Calm, Quiet, Smart, Bored Easily

Random Fact!: Get bored of games and other things easily, but is interested in people's lifes and can understand people's feeling towards others. But... he doesn't seem to understand people's feelings towards him. Hachirou likes him.

Teammates: Chouko and Hachirou (Team 22)

* * *

**Hatake Itsuki-**

**KakaIru**

**15**

**Chapter Entered: REApt2: Walking Disaster**

DOB: May 8

Blood Type: 0

Hair Color: Light Brown

Eyes Color: Hazel

Personality Trait: Quiet, Shy, Kind, Smart

Random Fact!: Is in love with Inuo. He hates being used by him, but he can never say 'no' to him. He was adopted by Kakashi and Iruka when he was a toddler. His real family died from his clan's Kekkei Genkai, so he hopes he'll never activate it.

Teammates: Inuo and Rini (Sensei is Shikamaru)

* * *

**Souya-**

**?Tsun**

**21?**

**Chapter Entered: Story Part II**

DOB: July 5

Blood Type: B

Hair Color: White

Eyes Color: Brown

Personality Trait: Perverted, Clever, Weird

Random Fact!: Team 21's Teacher. Likes Porn, Alcohol, and Girls (his age or older). He's a medical Nin like his mom. He says his 21 but is he really?

* * *

**Rini-**

**KankTen**

**15**

**Chapter Entered: Hatake Itsuki**

DOB: June 21

Blood Type: B

Hair Color: Brown

Eyes Color: Brown

Personality Trait: Truthful, Wild, Sweet

Random Fact!: Inuo and Itsuki's best Girl Friend. She's kind of the third wheel. But she's someone they can trust.

Teammates: Inuo and Itsuki (Sensei is Shikamaru)

* * *

**Shouhei-**

**Sai**

**8**

**Chapter Entered: Story Part VII**

DOB: April 30

Blood Type: A

Hair Color: Black

Eyes Color: Black

Random Fact: Likes Kouta

Teammates: (later on) Kouta, Ayako, and Kasumi

* * *

**Miyako-**

**?**

**13**

**Chapter Entered: Story Part VII**

DOB: October 20

Blood Type: AB

Hair Color: Red

Eyes Color: Blue

Random Fact!: Is Yuki's older twin. She's more mature and get angry fast. She likes puppets. Good friends with Ryuu.

Teammates: Yukio and Akria

* * *

**Yukio-**

**?**

**13**

**Chapter Entered: Story Part VII**

DOB: October 20

Blood Type: AB

Hair Color: Blond

Eyes Color: Brown

Random Fact!: Is Yukio's younger twin! He is Ryuu's best friend from the past. He met while Ryuu was trainer and became good friends.

Teammates: Miyako and Akria

* * *

**Akira-**

**?**

**15**

**Chapter Entered: Story VII**

DOB: January 9

Blood Type: 0

Hair Color: Orange (Natural Dark Blue)

Eyes Color: Gray

Random Fact: Also know as Aki. He's quiet and likes to hurt peoples... feelings lol. Ryuu doesn't like him but he likes Ryuu.

Teammates: Miyako and Yukio

* * *

**Naotake-**

**?**

**16**

**Chapter Entered: Story Part V**

DOB: June 8

Blood Type: AB

Hair Color: Black

Eyes Color: Black

Personality Trait: Rude, Switch Personality, Evil

Random Fact!: He's an Uchiha but who's his father? He's Yukio and Miyako's Older Half brother. He knows Hataru. Bipolar and hates everyone but then loves them later. Has the Mangekyou Sharingan.

Teammates: Takuma and Osamu

* * *

**Takuma-**

**?**

**13**

**Chapter Entered: Story Part V**

DOB: Decemeber 1

Blood Type: A

Hair Color: Brown

Eyes Color: Purple

Personality Trait: Sweet, Helpful

Random Fact!: He's one of Ryuu's close friends. Him, Yukio, and Miyako met Ryuu one day and became friends but him and Ryuu seem too close.

Teammates: Naotake and Osamu

* * *

**Osamu -**

**?**

**14**

**Chapter Entered: Story Part V**

DOB: April 29

Blood Type: B

Hair Color: Green

Eyes Color: Black

Random Fact!: He stalks people. Werido.

Teammates: Taksuma and Naotake

* * *

_**CHARACTER'S THAT HAVEN'T BEEN MENTION BUT WILL APPEAR SOON!**_

**Kaiyuki-**

June 2

DOB: Blood Type: B

Hair Color: Red

Eyes Color: Blue

Personality Trait: Stubborn, Friendly, Quiet

Random Fact!: Isn't born yet.

**Raijin-**

DOB: March 24

Blood Type: A

Hair Color: Dark Blue

Eyes Color: Gray

Random Fact!: Is Died. Akira's Older Brother

**Aburame Yashima- **Shino?

DOB: Feburary 27

Blood Type: AB

Hair Color: Brown

Eyes Color: Brown

Random Fact!: He likes bugs.

Teammates: (when then get older) Machi and Isa

**Shiro- ?**

DOB: January 3

Blood Type: A

Hair Color: Black

Eyes Color: Purple

Random Fact!: He replaces Ryuu... you'll see why later on in the story

Teammates: Daichi and Hataru

* * *

_**Any questions? Just message me.**_

Next update will be when i finish the next chapter... this is just a reminder and also to show I'm alive.


	20. Oneshot: Rock Hiroto

**My Otousan**

**Rock Hiroto POV:**

_Continuation off Itsuki's POV_

Main Characters In this long one-shot: **Itsuki** (KakaIru's adopted son), **Inuo** (ChojIno's son), **Hiroto** and **Katsurou** (LeeSaku's sons), **Rini** (KanTen's daughter), **Miku** (ShikaTema's daughter)

Their Information's are in the chapter labeled Hatake Itsuki

Sorry for the late upload: / I haven't uploaded anything for the longest time… So sorry for uploading really late. Anyways! If you forgot who are most of the character go back to the chapter before this and it will inform you there :D it's okay I remember which child goes with who but I forgot how to spell their names Hashanah no. (:

Here's what happened in a nutshell from the last chapter relating to this (it was Hatake Itsuki's POV_): Itsuki and Inuo are childhood friends and as they got older they have this 'friends with benefits' thing but Itsuki is in love with Inuo. Later, Hiroto (a friend) asked Itsuki out and Itsuki accepted it. Inuo got jealous and rapes Itsuki. The end. Now this is a continuation! Hope you like it?_

_

* * *

_

_More Character Info: _

_**Rock Ayako**- Age: _7 _Parents: _Lee and Sakura _Status: _Straight

_Idea how Ayako looks like: _Think of Sakura but with black hair and dark green eyes.

_**Nara Takashi**_- _Age: _13 _Parents: _Shikamaru and Temari _Status: _Straight

_Idea how Takashi looks like: _Like Shikamaru but his hair is only half pony tailed. He has blond hair and green eye.

_**Akimichi Chouko**- Age: _12_ Parents: _Choji and Ino _Status: _Straight

_Idea how Chouko looks like: _A lot like Ino but her hair is half brown and hair blonde and it's really long. She had Ino's eyes style but they hair black. She has swirls on her cheeks

_**Hyuuga/Inuzuka Hachirou**- Age: _12_ Parents: _Kiba and Hinata _Status: _Bi

_Idea how Hachirou looks like: _Has almost the same style of hair and color as Hinata but it messy like Kiba. Has Hinata's eyes. He looks like a Hinata as a boy. Short.

**(only mention) _Akimichi Isa_**- Age: 1 _Parents: _Choji and Ino _Status: _Straight

_Idea how Isa looks like: _She's still young but she's got Choji's hair color and Ino's eyes.

* * *

Even though my brother and I may be twins, we're nothing alike. He's passionate, hard-working, sentimental, and loud while I'm egoistic, intelligent, obedient, and calm but everyone in the whole frickin town still seems to gets us mixed up. They would always say things like:

"Katsurou?"

"Sorry, Hiroto! I was looking for you brother."

"Your Hiroto right?"

My brother may thinks it's funny but as I grew older, I started to think it was very annoying. Actually, it bugs the shit out of me. When I was younger, I would try cutting my hair shorter, change my looks, and even change my personality to make myself look different from my brother but everyone still thought I was him!

The only people in this world who could tell us apart are my Otousan, my Okaasan, and Ayako. It was automatically easy for all three of them and no one else…well… that was until I met Hatake Itsuki.

Itsuki was completely different from everyone else. When I first started to talk to him, he automatically knew I was Hiroto while other kids would normally go; "wait… which one are you?"

To tell you the truth, I never really approached Itsuki until I was 7. I would always see him walking with Iruka-sensei or reading a book at the play ground… and, well, we both never bothered to look at each other. In my point of view, I would say Itsuki never knew who I was and I never knew who he was.

"You do know that the longer you stare you won't become any hotter." I turned around and only to see my twin brother smirking at me. I looked around the room and noticed I was in the bathroom and that I had been staring at the mirror for the pass hour?…maybe two…

"So what are you doing? Getting ready for you date right?" Katsurou asked me leaning against the bathroom door.

"Maybe." I told. He rolled his eyes and began to walk closer to me. He smiled and placed his arm around my neck almost like he was hugging me.

"Ohh my big brother is growing up!" Katsurou said pretending to cry, "It was just like yesterday when we were just sitting around sharing one ice cream cone for two…now we'll have to share it for three!" I automatically knew that Katsurou was talking about Itsuki.

"Shut up." I told flatly as I shoved his arm off my shoulder and began to walk down to the kitchen.

"I'm sure Itsuki will like you no matter what. He's not that kind of person to judge." Katsurou informed but I already knew that. I just nodded my head.

As we both entered the kitchen, I saw my mother behind the stove cooking while Ayako was sitting at the table waiting for the food to be ready. She swung her legs in an uneven pattern as her elbow was placed on the table holding his head up.

"Good morning boys," I heard my mother say as she glanced over to me and Katsurou from the corner of her eye. Ayako looked at us and waved.

"Yo okaasan… Ayako," I heard Katsurou say taking a set next to Ayako. She looked at him for a few seconds before yawning.

"Where's Otousan?" I asked copying Katsurou action but sitting across him and Ayako at the table.

"Oh, he went out for a morning jog….he should be here any moment." My mom told and I found myself nodding my head. As if right on cue, I heard the front door of our house open up and my father 'flew' in.

"Hello my wonderful family!" He shouted practically running over to my mom and placing a kiss on her forehead. She giggled. He walked over to Ayako and Katsurou and kisses them on the head. I shook him off as he tried to kiss me so instead he ruffled up my hair. Just great. I spend _almost _two hours on that. He took a seat at the head of the table.

"So what's everyone doing on this wonderful sunny day?" My father asked picking up the newspaper that was placed on the table but he was listening to us.

"Going to Kasumi's house-"

"-Hanging with Itsuki-"

"-Gunna go to Miku's house-"

"-with Kouta-"

"-we might be out late-"

"-and watch Hiroto and Itsuki-"

"-we were thinking about going to the park."

"-so don't worry about were I might be."

"-on their date."

Ayako and I looked at Katsurou, who was gave a big smile, for a few second before turning to our father, who was laughing nervously.

"Okay….so Ayako: park with Kasumi and Kouta. Hiroto: hanging out with Itsuki. And Katsurou: stalking with Miku and… wait date?" My father looked at me and I noticed my mom was doing the same thing. I glared at Katsurou who snickered.

"Ya… I'm going on…. a date…" I told. I could feel my face turn red a bit.

"With Itsuki." Katsurou informed them. I kicked him from under the table and he yelped out causing Ayako to giggle.

"With Itsuki?" I heard my father and mother both ask at the same time.

"This is why I didn't want to tell them Katsurou!" I yelled at my brother who shrugged.

"No! Honey, it's not like that! We'd support you even if your gay… it's just we didn't think you were…gay." My mom told and my father nodded his head in agreement.

"Well… now you do." I told sinking down to my seat.

"Oh I'm so happy!" I heard my mother cheer, "I told you one of them was going to be gay, Lee!" she shouted at my father who nodded his head slowly unsure what to say. "And on top of that, it's Iruka's adorable son!" She placed her hands on the cheeks and smiled dreamingly. "This reminds me of the time Sasuke told everyone he was gay for Naruto. It was, like, so hot when he grabbed Naru and they both started making out in front of everyone!" She let out a squeal.

"Ahhhh! I don't need that picture in my head!" I yelled trying to think of something else rather then the 6th hokage and Sasuke making out.

"No, no! Tell us! Hiroto needs to learn from this!" Katsurou said and I kicked him in the leg again but he ignored it this time. My mom giggled, as she continued to talk about Sasuke and Naruto relation. I grunted before placing my hand over my face.

* * *

As I began to walk towards the training grounds, I could feel my heart beating faster then normal. It was like every step I took, I got more nervous. Maybe Kiba-sensei wasn't sick anymore so we didn't have to train with Shikamaru-sensei's team and I don't have to see Itsuki till later. That would be good… I guess…

"Hiroto you're walk too fast! Slow down!" I heard Katsurou yelled and I stopped walking. When he caught up to me, he gave me a questionable look before we both started to walk off once again. I started to turn red as I thought about Itsuki once again.

The first time Itsuki ever caught my attention was an accident. A couple of kids and I -my brother was sick- were playing soccer at the academy and I had the ball. I aiming towards the goal, I kicked as hard as I could but it completely missed the net and hit Itsuki, who was sitting on the bench next to the field, directly in the face instead.

Of course I knew I didn't mean to hurt him, but my friend thought I did it and they started laughing.

"Hahaha! Nice Hiroto!" My friend Youji said laughing while hitting me on the back. As they continued to laugh, I noticed Itsuki looking at us with a hurt expression on his face as he rubbed his face.

"God, that kid is such a loser!" Kisho, my other friend, told glancing over at Itsuki with a smirk on his face, "He's such a weirdo!" Again they started laughing but this time louder. I didn't say anything.

I almost jumped out of my skin as someone tapped on my shoulder from behind, "Hey. You're going to say sorry. Right?" Slowly, I turned around to come face to face with a boy, who was sucking on a lollipop. He was the same height as me and he had dusty blonde hair and dark blue eyes. I almost started to laugh as I noticed his hair, which was by far screwed up.

"He ain't gonna say anything," Kisho said shoving the boy on the shoulder. He gave a self-satisfying smirk as the blonde haired boy glared at him, "So why don't ya just leave, Inuo and play with your little girly friend."

I remember thinking 'Wait this is Inuo? Akimichi Inuo?' I remember Inuo from when I was younger. My mom would bring my brother and I over to his house to play, but it never ends up well. Let's just say we were never close to each other. I haven't seen him around a lot since he mostly is out with his father when we'd go over to his house.

I looked at Inuo as he just stood there. He took the lollipop out from his mouth and smiled. "Well, unlike you Kisho," Inuo stuck the lollipop onto Kisho face, "I'm not a coward."

Youji and I both looked at Kisho. He was staring at Inuo with an angered face, as his left eye began to twitch. The last thing I remember was Youji saying: "That…gross…" before Kisho attacked Inuo.

I later found myself getting scold at by a teacher with Kisho, Youji, and Inuo, all covered and dirt, sitting beside me. I'm not the type of person who likes to fight with other people but since Kisho was my friend, I guess I had to help him even though he was the one who started the fight… Okaasan is so going to be mad at me.

After that long day for being yelled at and staying after to clean up the classrooms, it was time to go home. I took my normal route to my house but stopped in my track when I noticed Itsuki in front of me. Did he normally take this route? I don't remember seeing him go down this way… As he continued to walk, I wasn't aware that I had started to follow him. Every path and turn he took, I was right there following him.

"Do you mind?" I almost let out a scream as Itsuki turned around with a disturbed look on his face. "Why are you following me?" I gave a panic look as tried to make up as reason for following him.

"I'm sorry for hitting you with the ball at lunch today!" Was the first thing I shouted as I bowed down before him. I could feel my face turn red as I saw Itsuki take a step back.

Giggling was the last thing I expected from Itsuki to do when I told him I was sorry. I looked up slowly and saw him smiling at me.

"It's okay." Itsuki said giggling a bit more. I just smiled back at him. There was awkward silences between us as we both smiled at each other but right in that moment, Inuo walked passed me and grabbed Itsuki by the arm. Where did he come from?

"Come on, Itsuki." Inuo told ignoring my presents. Itsuki didn't hesitated as he followed

Inuo. He turned to me and waved his hand.

"Bye, Hiroto."

I remember standing there shocked as my heart began to beat really fast. He knew I was Hiroto? Maybe he just made took a guess… or maybe he knew that Katsurou was sick or something but my friends didn't even know who I was till I told them… As I walked home, I couldn't stop myself from thinking of Itsuki and for the first time ever, I was excited about going to class just to see him. Maybe I could hang out with him and maybe get to know him a little more! He seemed like a really nice guy.

Thing turned out the opposite of what I planned them to be the next day. At school, I kept on thinking on how Itsuki knew who I was, and got too nervous to go up to him and talk. So I started to follow him. Most of the time when I watched him, Itsuki was with Inuo and Inuo only. It was like the blonde haired boy wanted Itsuki for himself and anyone who got in a 10 meter radius between them, they would almost knock them out. So I decided to watch them at a safe distance.

When the two walked around, I noticed Inuo would grab the boy's hand and drag him around everywhere like his favorite stuff toy. Itsuki, in my eyes, didn't seem to mind. He just kept on blushing and smiling. I didn't seem to notice the feeling I had inside of me as I watched him, since I was still young, but now I know what it was. Jealousy.

"Damnit Hiroto!" I quickly snapped out of my thoughts only to find my brother staring at me angrily, "You've been spacing out the whole time! Are you even listening to me?" He yelled.

"Uh… Sorry…" I apologized. He knew I wasn't listening. Katsurou sighed shaking his head.

"Whatever." He said continuing to walk down the trail. I started to follow behind him only to realize that we were at the training grounds already.

"…how long were we here for." I asked but Katsurou didn't answer. He just rolled his eyes before glancing back at me. I looked around and noticed Miku waving at us. I slowly walked over to her only to be greeted by a smirk.

"What?" I said coolly and Miku rolled her eyes before slapping my shoulder.

"Hiroto, Hiroto," She shook her head, "You know 'what'." she told giving, yet again, another smirk. I decided to play stupid.

"No. What?"

"Oh shut up." She said dropping the smirk on her face. I smirked.

"So…Are we training with your dad or are we waiting for Kiba-sensei?" I heard Katsurou asked before behind us. We both turned to him.

"Oh! Thanks for reminding me! Kiba-sensei was just here. We don't have training today." Miku informed and Katsurou sighed. I rolled my eyes. Well this was a waste of time.

"Good. I'm really just wanted to sit around like a lazy person today." I looked at my brother confusingly. He normally would be mad that we didn't have training.

"And watch Hiroto on his date."

"Yes and that too." They both chuckled darkly together. Okay that's just creepy…"So have you decided what you guys are going to do?" Katsurou asked hooking an arm into mine.

"No."

"Oh Hiroto! I thought you liked Itsuki! If you don't act like you care, then he'd get the wrong idea!" Miku told hooking her arm into my other arm. "You should eat somewhere!"

"Yea! Somewhere nice!" Katsurou added.

"Then watch something!" Miku told.

"Yea! Something nice!" Katsurou repeated.

"And then do something!"

"Something nice!" Miku and I both looked at Katsurou with a questionable look, "I want to say something…" My brother pouted.

"I'm so excited for you!" Miku shouted shaking my arm.

"Me too! I can't wait to see what happens!" Katsurou joined.

"Are you excited, Hiroto? You better be excited! I mean I would be really nervous but at the same time, I would be excited!"

"How about we go stalk Itsuki right now! He and his team are probable training!" Katsurou told jumping up and down.

"No! If you see him now, it might seem like your desperate!" Miku informed and Katsurou mouth formed an 'o'. "But we don't care about that since we want to see some Yaoi action!" Miku threw one arm in the air and cheered endlessly.

"No." I told flatly and Miku quickly stopped her actions.

"No! Who was the one who food poisoned Kiba-sensei so we could train with otousan's team?" Miku asked crossing her arms, still holding onto mine.

"…you did?" I asked not believe what she said. Miku smirked and I could hear Katsurou gasp.

"Oh my god! No!" My brother seemed more shocked then me, "That was so smart! I was just going to walk up to Itsuki, acting like my brother, and 'propose' to him but I liked your idea better!" I stared at my two teammates who were laughing like crazy. I swear they're mad!

"He would have known it was you, anyways." I told acting like I didn't really care.

"Oh! Itsuki is so cool!" My brother snorted like a loser, "He's like the only person who can tell us apart."

"I can tell you apart, you're Hiroto and you're Katsurou." Miku said pointed at us both, "I'm just playing." She waved her around and started to laugh. Katsurou laughed along with her but I just stood there shaking my head.

* * *

Before I knew it, I was in Miku's house with Katsurou, getting ready for my date. Well, I was already ready but Miku insist that I don't wear the clothes I wore during the day just incase Itsuki saw me. I insist that he didn't but she ignored me. So through out the whole day, we were shopping for a new top. Being a boy, I hated shopping. Especially with girls. The whole time shopping, all I could hear was squealing at every top that was "adorable" on me. Katsurou didn't help a lot considering he did most of the squealing.

"I think he should wear this," I heard Miku told as she held up a dark blue shirt, "…what do you think Katsurou?"

"I think he looks better in red or green." Katsurou told and Miku nodded her head.

"If that's so, then he should wear this red top!" Miku held another shirt up but it was red this time. I sighed as they both continued to talk when I heard knocking from downstairs.

Looking at Miku and Katsurou, I noticed they didn't seem to have to hear it. "I'm gonna go answer that…" I told Miku in a unsure voice. She nodded her head but was still talking to Katsurou. I sighed and walked towards the front door.

As I entered the kitchen, I noticed Takeshi, Miku's younger brother, playing some card game with Chouko, Choji-sensei and Ino daughter and Inuo's younger sister, and Hachirou, Kiba-sensei and Hinata-san's son and Kasumi's older brother. Chouko was eating some chips, Takeshi looked really tired, and Hachirou looked like he wanted jump into the air and scream happily. Or punch someone… it's kind of hard to read that boy.

"Takeshi…do you have any fours?" I heard Chouko ask the blonde haired boy who sighed tiredly. As the knocking got louder, they didn't seem to notice it, so I walked over to the front door.

"No." Takeshi said boredly.

"Takeshi you baka! It's 'Go Fish'! Play the game right!" The girl screamed only causing Takeshi to sigh again. I opened the door to see Rini staring at me a bit shocked.

"Hiroto?" She said with a 'am I in the right house?' look plastered on her face.

"Yaa… Miku is upstairs. I don't think she'll mind if you came in." I told motioning her inside. She nodded her head before taking off her shoes and walking in. As we walked towards the kitchen, I noticed Miku and Katsurou standing towards the other end.

"Oi, Hiroto! Why ya down here?" Miku asked with her arms crossed while Katsurou leaded against the nearest wall. I pointed at Rini, who waved.

"Oh! Hey Rini!" Miku said waving back. She quickly turned towards her brother and his friends and changed the subject quickly but unknowingly. "Your early, ototou," Miku waved at her brother who only nodded his head tiredly. She walked over to him and placed a hand over his head. Katsurou walked behind her. "Are you guys just hanging out?" The brown haired girl asked looking at Chouko and Hachirou.

"Kind of…" The blond haired boy looked at his friends, "Where's just waiting for Chouko's brother to pick her up… and Hachirou didn't want to go home yet, so he joined us." Takeshi informed, still giving a bored look.

"Where was Inuo?" Katsurou asked joining in. I found Miku nodded her head in agreement to the question.

"He slept over Itsuki's house, so I never saw him today yet." Chouko spoke up. My eyes widen as they lead to her and I could tell Miku and Katsurou did the same.

"Slept… over?" I heard Miku echoed and Chouko nodded her head.

"Yea! They've been best friends since they were, like, 4 or whatever. It's kind of normal for them to have sleepovers. Most of the time Inuo goes over to Itsuki's." Chouko informed. In the corner of my eyes, I could see Katsurou look at me questionably.

"Aren't they a little too old for sleepovers?" Miku asked and Chouko shrugged.

"Well, when Itsuki sleeps over… they don't really sleep. I can hear them talking and stuff… and they move around a lot." I think my eye practically twitched. …What…? "When I try to see what they are doing, the doors are locked." Chouko lend back on her chair. "But this one time, they forgot to lock the door and I walked in asking for paper."

"What are they doing in there?" Miku asked nosily, even though Katsurou and I both wanted to know the same thing.

Chouko scratched the said of her neck and looked at Hachirou. I heard Takeshi sigh as he slump down to his seat. "Well, Inuo got really mad at me…" Chouko told still looking at Hachirou nervously. I looked at Hiroto who looked at Miku then looked at me. As Chouko out her mouth to say something, we heard someone clear their throat behind us.

We turned around and could see Inuo glaring at us, "What are you guys talking about?" He asked looking at Chouko. She gulped.

"Ankii, you're here!" Chouko said getting up from her seat and walking towards Inuo.

Inuo gave a small nodded before turning towards Miku, "Your door was open." He explained and she nodded her head with mouth slightly opened.

Inuo just looked at her confusingly before turning back to Chouko. "Hurry up. I have to work today." He told and she quickly got up.

"Okay, bye everyone!" Chouko yelled as she and Inuo both walked out of the house.

There was an awkward silence after that. Nobody said anything until Katsurou pulled me by the collar and whispered, "What the fuck was that" into my ear. I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure either.

* * *

As I laid in my bed staring up at my ceiling and couldn't help but think about what had happened. After Inuo and Chouko left Miku's house, Katsurou and I did the same. Miku wished me luck on my date and insisted that we hang out tomorrow so I could tell her what happened. I remember was nodding my head but all I was really thinking about was what Chouko had said.

If Inuo and Itsuki were "a thing", Itsuki wouldn't have accepted going on a date with me… right? Unless Itsuki was only going out with me to make Inuo jealous… no that's not right. First off, Itsuki isn't like that. And second Inuo isn't gay.…

I jumped a little when my bedroom door swung open and Katsurou walked in and threw himself on his bed face first.

"Auhhhggggg." He groaned into his pillow, "Since Miku couldn't come spy with me on yours and Itsuki's date who the hell am I suppose to go with?" He said out loud before groaning again. I just rolled my eyes.

"I'll be fine, Katsurou." I told him and I heard him laugh a bit.

"I know, I just wanted to see you freak out." I threw my pillow at him and he laughed even harder.

"You know, I'm just kidding." He told and I rolled my eyes. I closed them for a little bit as the silences between us grew, but it wasn't too long before Katsurou spoke up.

"What do you think is going on between Inuo and Itsuki?" I opened my eyes and looked towards Katsurou's bed and noticed he was sitting up looking at me. I didn't say anything.

"Do you think there's something going on between them?" Katsurou questioned again, but I still didn't answer.

"Do you think they're a-"

"Just shut up." I told as Katsurou started to get on my nerves.

"What? I'm just asking. I know you're thinking of the same thing, bro. So don't avoid the topic." I quickly sat up from my bed and turned towards Katsurou and stared at him.

"Yes, I've been wondering what's going on between them, but, I don't know, maybe I don't want to think about it cause I'm just about to go on a date with Itsuki in a couple of hours and you think me asking him about Inuo is going to help?" I asked Katsurou, who didn't say anything in reply, "What do you think I should do?" I shouted and Katsurou turned his head towards the window.

"I think you should get Itsuki flowers.."

_(just in case you forgot or I didn't tell you; Inuo is a Yamanaka and Ino's son so he works at the flower shop remember?)_

* * *

The bell on the Yamanaka's flower shop rang as I opened the door and walked in. As I started to look around, I noticed there weren't any costumers.

"Well, well, well. What brings you here, lover boy." I looked up at the cashier's counter and saw Inuo leaning over the table smirking at me. I looked at him for a couple of seconds before turning my attention towards some near by flowers.

"Just looking around." I told and he didn't say anything in reply.

As I started to walk around in the shop, I noticed Inuo was still leaning over the table watching me, but I choose to ignore him. Even though I was trying to concentrate on what I was doing, my mind couldn't help but wonder about Inuo's and Itsuki's relationship. I tried to keep my mind on something else so I turned my attention to the nearest flowers, which where these yellow flowers that was about 2 to 3 inches wide and had multiple petals coming out from the middle of the flower.

"Carnation." I jumped a little as I felt someone come out from behind me and place his hand on my back. I looked at him from the corner of me eyes and saw him looking at the flower I was looking at before.

"The flower you where looking at is called carnation." He explained. I just nodded my head. "The color of the flower symbolizes different things. Pink means I'll never forget you, purple mean capriciousness, red is admiration, white means innocence," I then notice a small smile form at the corner of his mouth a he pick up one of the yellow carnation I was looking at and gave it to me, "and yellow means rejection."

I turned to face Inuo and backed up a little bit and Inuo did the same. He still had a smirk on his face as he looked at me.

"So why did you ask Itsuki out?" He finally asked firmly and I hesitated before answering.

"What do I need your permission or something?" The smirk on his face slowly fell as he looked at me with an annoyed look.

"And if I said yes, what are you going to do?"

"He doesn't need you're permission on who he's dating. Itsuki can decided on these thing himself."

There was another silences after smirked and walked back to the counter. He looked at me for a couple of second and smile again. "Don't fool yourself." He told and I gave a confused look, "You and Itsuki won't last." I was a bit shocked when he said this. "You don't know Itsuki like I do." He explained, "you'd never satisfy him."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I quickly asked before he could continue. I don't know where Inuo was going with this but he was starting to get on my nerves.

Inuo chuckled to himself

"I mean; Itsuki is just using you." I felt a sharp pain in my chest as I remembered the conversation I had with Katsurou.

I swallowed hard. "Itsuki would never-"

"-use you? Heh. You really don't know one thing about Itsuki. Why do you think he accepted your confession? To make me jealous." Inuo flipped his fringe out of his eyes and smirked once again, "Itsuki isn't in love with you."

When I didn't reply, Inuo continued. "You see Itsuki is the clingly type. He wants me to be jealous of him, but it never works considering he's the one who always gets jealous. He would have never accepted you confession if I didn't show up."

As Inuo went on, it started to make sense. The reason why Itsuki just randomly accepted my confession and the way he looked at Itsuki after. The whole time Itsuki was just using me to try to get Inuo jealous. And the thing was…

It was working.

Looking into Inuo's eyes, I noticed something that I'd never noticed before. Hiding pass all the cockiness and the pride Inuo held in front of him, I noticed there was a fear behind it all.

Fear that Itsuki will reject him. Fear that Itsuki would chose me over him. And then it hit me. The reason why Inuo was acting this way. The reason why he's trying to seems so confident that Itsuki will choose him in the end. The thing was…

"You're in love with Itsuki…"

There was a silences and the words came out of my mouth. In my whole life that I knew Inuo, I never saw him so shocked . When his eyes widened as he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. It was then that I knew what I had said was true.

I wasn't the only one in love with Itsuki.

* * *

To be continued…

The continuation's will be in the chapter called Yamanaka Inuo (it's he's turn now!) anyways! Till then!

(Might redo this chapter :/) next one upload will be the one about Ryuu and the others kay?


	21. Story Part VIII

My Otousan:

Old Friends

* * *

As a small blonde haired boy walked around Konoha, he grumbled angrily to himself as a dark haired boy followed after him smiling. You see, this little blonde boy is the second son of the hokage, Kouta. But unlike the hokage himself, this boy takes much after his other father's younger self. A bit stuck up, anal, and easily annoyed. And it doesn't take the much to annoy this little blonde boy.

Just like right now.

Kouta felt his eye twitched as he could feel the dark haired boy behind him starting to get closer. When he could feel the boy right behind his heel, he finally snapped.

"Is there a reason why you're following me?" Kouta asked quickly stopping and turning around on his hind heel causing the dark haired boy to run into him.

The boy blinked as he took a few steps back from Kouta before smiling.

"It's Kouta, right?" He questioned, but the blonde haired boy didn't answer, "I'm Shouhei." Again there was silence, but Shouhei continued to smile not feeling at all awkward.

"You didn't answer my question." Kouta finally said.

"Well, I'm new here and your father told you to take me out," Shouhei replied, "So where are we going?"

"I'm going to my friends house. You. I don't know what you are doing." Kouta told turning away from the boy and walking towards the town.

"Oh good! I'll come with!" The dark haired boy said following after.

"No. You aren't." Kouta replied but the boy still followed after. "Are you even listening to me?" The blonde haired boy once again stopped and faced the dark haired boy.

"Yes. We are going to meet your friend." Kouta glared at Shouhei… this was going to take awhile…

* * *

"Yukio?" The raven haired boy questioned making the messy blonde haired boy in front of him grin ear to ear.

"He remembers me!" He jumped in joy tackling the smaller boy, "Oneesan, Ryuu-chan remembers me!" The red haired girl rolled her eyes and sighed as her brother practically choked the raven haired boy.

"Yukio, you're choking him." Miyako told but her brother ignored her. She then looked over at the taller orange haired boy next to them and motioned him towards the other two.

Right on cue, the orange haired boy walked over to Yukio and Ryuu and pulled the blonde haired boy off the raven haired one.

"Awe! Whatcha do that for?" Yukio cried trying to get out of the orange haired boy's grip, but had no luck.

"Yukio, we just wanted to greet Ryuu, not kill him." The orange haired boy reply.

"That wasn't what it look like you were doing awhile ago." Yukio told and the orange haired boy squeezed him harder.

"That's my way of greeting people." The boy smirked as Yukio started to make choking noises.

"Please don't kill my brother." Miyako said joining into their conversation.

While all of this was happening Ryuu was staring clueless at three of the kid in front of him and couldn't help but grin. Yukio and Miyako were friends that Ryuu had made when he was training with Kakashi-sensei and Itsuki. They meet on accident in the forest and automatic clicked. Even though they only knew each other for a month, it felt like forever to Ryuu. After only a couple of years, the two of them changed a lot.

"I can't believe you guys are in Konoha!" Ryuu told causing the three before him to stop talking. Yukio smiled while Miyako gave a small one. "You grew your hair out Yukio! If you didn't wear out in your face then I would have noticed you right away!"

Yukio was the first of the two who Ryuu meet. Before, Yukio had short blonde and was about the same height as him. Now he's hair is falls down to his shoulder and his bang covered his eyes. He still has the friendly light brown eyes when they first met, but it was just hard to see them.

Yukio laughed a bit and moved his bangs out of his face, "It make me see more mysterious when you can only see half of my face though." He told and Ryuu laughed back.

"Ya but it makes him quite blind." Miyako mentioned while rolling here eyes and Yukio stuck his tongue out at her.

"I actually remember Miyako right away." Ryuu told and smiled at the older girl, "You look older and your hair is a bit longer but you still have the same style."

Miyako was the second who Ryuu meet. He learned that she was Yukio's older twin sister, and Ryuu found it funny because they had nothing in common. Look wise, even though she looks older, she not much had changed from her a appearance. She still had that dark red hair that she pulled up into a half ponytail and light blue eyes still looked at everyone in a calm, cool way.

Miyako gave a small smirk, "And I'd like to keep it that way."

As the three of them laughed, Ryuu looked at the taller orange haired boy. He didn't recognized him. He was about four to five inches teller then him and had a two lip piercing on his left bottom lip. To Ryuu, he looked a little familiar but there weren't any bells that went off. "Do I know you?" He questioned causing Yukio to laugh.

"I told you he wasn't gunna remember you." He told elbowing the taller boy in the ribs.

"Hahaha. Funny." The orange haired boy said elbowing Yukio back.

"You don't remember, Ryuu?" Miyako asked and Ryuu slowly shook his head, "This is Akria…" Ryuu gave a blank stare. "Aki…"

It took a couple of seconds before Ryuu pointed his finger at the orange haired boy and gave a surprised look. "AKIRA!" He shouted and Akira nodded his head.

Akria was actually the third who Ryuu meet and probably his least favorite one considering the fact that he use to pick on Ryuu since he was the youngest and the shortest. But this Aki looks different from the one remembers. Aki use to have shoulder length blue hair and look more… childish.

"See I told you he'd remember." Akira told and Ryuu rolled his eyes.

"Well duh, kind of hard to forget a bastard." Akira snickered at Ryuu's comment before quickly grabbing him and putting him into a head lock.

"Glad to see you again too." Akria said giving Ryuu a nuggie.

"I want to join!" Yukio exclaimed jumping onto Akira's back and trying to touch Ryuu's head.

Ryuu started to laugh as Akira tried to push Yukio off him, but still held onto him. "Guys get off him if you're going to fight!" Miyako told but the boys ignored her causing Ryuu to laugh even harder.

"Oh my god! They are trying to rape Ryuu!"

The four old friends stopped and turned towards the road to see Daichi and Hataru standing there. They were both panting hard while Daichi was pointing an accusative finger towards Akira and Yukio.

"Oh shit, I forgot about them." Akira mumbled still holding onto Ryuu with Yukio still on his back.

"Hataru! Formation B!" Daichi shouted at the dark haired boy who gave him a confused look.

"Formation B?" He questioned the brownish red haired boy, "We never even formed a formation A yet alone a formation B!"

Daichi ignored Hataru as he pulled the dark haired boy towards Akira and Yukio but in the processes, he tripped. Stumbling over and taking Hataru down with him, Daichi fell on top of Ryuu and the other two boys creating a dog pile. Daichi was at the top, followed by Hataru who was right underneath him. Then Akria who was sitting laying on his back, with Hataru on top of him and his face was just a few inches away from Daichi's. Under Akira was Yukio who was laying on his back as Akira laid on him. Finally for Ryuu… well lets just say Ryuu, even though the smallest, was at the bottom… underneath everyone else.

"My god, Daichi. What the fuck." Hataru groaned as he tried to push Daichi off him.

"What the hell someone tripped me!" Daichi yelled and he tried to get up but realized he was practically face to face with the orange haired boy who kidnapped Ryuu from before. "YOU!" Daichi pointed his finger at the older boy who rolled his eyes in the processes.

"You're the guy who kidnapped and raped, Ryuu!" Akira looked at Daichi questionably.

"I didn't-"

"When did you rape Ryuu, Akira?" Yukio questioned causing Daichi look underneath Akira to notice the messy blond haired boy from before under the them, squashed.

"I didn't rape Ryuu!" Akira told.

"Then who'd ya rape?"

"I didn't rape anyone! Dumbass over here is making up crazy shit!" Akira shouted glancing over at Daichi.

"Then why else did you kidnapped Ryuu for?"

"Why are you so jealous?" Akira yelled.

"You should see him when Ryuu's talks to another boy." Hataru mumbled.

"So you did rape him!" Daichi shouted accusingly.

"What? How did you get rape out of that?" Akira question angrily.

"Why does everyone assume I'm getting raped…" All the boys stopped complaining as they looked down to see Ryuu at the very bottom of the pile facing down, butt sticking out. "Ow."

"Ryuu?" They all questioned looking at the small raven haired boy.

Right on cue, all the boy were thrown off the small Uchiha. As they landed around him, Ryuu sat up and squished his face's cheeks and said in a small voice, "Owie."

"You okay, Ryuu?" The raven haired boy looked up and saw Miyako jump down from the fence she was once sitting on and stuck her hand out to help him up.

"Yup!" Ryuu said all smiles and accepting the hand.

"Ow that hurt Miyako." Yukio mumbled as slowly got up from the ground. Ryuu looked at his old friend before noticing everyone else started to get up. Daichi rubbed his head while Hataru and Akira wiped the dust off their shirt.

'So she's a puppet master.' Hataru said to himself as he watch the girl through the corner of his eyes. Looking over at Daichi, he saw the boy doing the same thing.

"Well you were all squishing him with your fatness what else was I suppose to do?" Miyako told switching her weight to her left foot and placing his right hand on her hip.

"Miyako called me fat!" Yukio whined looking at Akira who just rolled his eyes.

As the three new strangers complained with each other, Daichi couldn't help but noticed how Ryuu was so calm around them. It was almost like he knew them before the meeting a couple of minutes ago.

"Do you know these people?" Hataru asked almost reading Daichi mind. Daichi nodded his head as he noticed Ryuu looking at them.

"Uhhh…. Kind of…" Ryuu mumbled scratching the back of his neck.

"Kind of?" Both Hataru and Daichi questioned and the raven haired boy laughed a bit.

"Well you see, when I was training with Kakashi-sensei and Itsuki, I met them." Ryuu told looking at the trio. "This is Akira," the orange haired boy nodded his head, "this is Yukio," the blond haired boy gave a peace sign, "and this is Miyako." The red haired girl waved.

Both Daichi and Hataru looked at the four with an "oh my god, they know each other…" look, but Ryuu just smiled at them.

"Oh ya," Ryuu walked over to his teammates and this time faced the other three. "this is my teammates, Daichi and Hataru." The raven haired boy told pointing at his team as he told their names.

"Nice to meet ya!" Yukio said all smiles causing Akira and Miyako to roll their eyes. Daichi and Hataru couldn't help but notice how him and Ryuu were so similar.

"I never asked!" Ryuu randomly shouted causing everyone to look at him, "Why are you guys here?"

Miyako looked at her team before looking at Ryuu, "You don't know?" Ryuu looked at her questionably before shaking his head no. "The Chuuin Exams are coming up." Ryuu gave a small shock expression before looking back at his team. "Did you know about this?"

Both Daichi and Hataru nodded their heads. "My parents told me." Daichi told then looked at Hataru.

"Souya-sensei told me when we were training." Hataru replied, "He wasn't sure if he should enter us in it since we haven't even been Genin for a year, but I convinced him otherwise. So I think that's why we didn't have training today…"

"Why didn't he tell us?" Ryuu questioned panicking a bit.

"Because he knew that would happen." Hataru mumbled as Ryuu started to get a bit nervous.

"Wow you guys started late." Akira told placing his arm on top of Ryuu's head since the raven haired boy was way shorter then him, "We've been training for two years." Ryuu ignored Akira's comment and growled knowing that Akira was yet again making fun of his height.

"One day, I'll surpass you!" Ryuu told and Akira laughed.

"I'm sure you will." Akira told pinching both Ryuu's cheeks causing the smaller boy to frown.

Getting jealous, Daichi grabbed Ryuu and carried him towards the raven haired boy's house, "Come on let's go. We are to get ready for tomorrow."

Ryuu didn't complain. He just continued to glare at Akira who was smiling and waving back towards him. Hataru followed after.

"Okay then! We'll see you tomorrow at the exams!" Yukio shouted and Ryuu waved back at him. Miyako just smiled and waved too.

As Hataru caught up with Daichi and Ryuu, he heard Daichi mumble to himself, "Only known them for one day, and I hate the orange haired one." And he couldn't help, but smirk to himself.

As they continued to walk, Daichi noticed someone was missing. "Where's Mayu?" He asked Hataru who choose to not answer, but at the same time, Daichi didn't really care.

* * *

Kouta finally gave up.

After spending about a half an hour trying to convince Shouhei to "get lost"… Kouta lost. But he decided instead of visiting his friends, to go visit his father in the hospital.

Walking towards the Konaha Hospital, Shouhei followed Kouta closely. As people turned to look at their hokage's youngest son, they couldn't help but wonder who the person was behind him.

"I said you could follow me but at a 5 feet radius." Kouta grumbled as he could practically feel Shouhei breathing behind him. Upon hearing this, Shouhei smiled and took a step back causing Kouta to roll his eyes.

"So where are we going?" Shouhei question, still smiling.

"Visiting my Chichiue." Kouta told without hesitation. Shouhei just nodded his head without asking another question.

As Kouta walked into the hospital, the nurse at the front looked up and smiled. Kouta gave a small smile before walking into the room where his Chichiue was in. Before entering the room, Kouta turned to Shouhei who was still smiling at him.

"Okay listen. My Chichiue might be tired so you better not say anything mean or stress him out, got me?" Kouta growled. Shouhei looked at the boy for a couple of second -still smiling- before nodding his head.

Kouta looked at Shouhei for a moment before turning back around to the door and knocking.

Once hearing a come in, Kouta walking into the room only to see his Chichiue on a armchair sitting upside down with Sakura on the patient's bed.

"Oh! Well look who it is!" Naruto said all smiles and waved his son to come over to where he was.

Kouta looked at Sakura who started to laugh nervously, "I don't know why Tsunade-sama wouldn't let he out," She told and Kouta looked at her questionably. "He's trying to prove he's fine enough to go out. I told him he shouldn't move around a lot, but he didn't listen to me."

"Hey! I'm bored! Let me have my fun." Naruto told.

"You're lucky since you heal faster than women." Sakura mentioned as she giving a calm look.

Naruto snickered as he turned right side up. Looking back at his son, Naruto noticing the dark haired boy behind him. "Well hello there!" He said giving the boy a big smile, "Who's your friend, Kouta?" The blond ask turning towards his son.

Kouta huffed in annoyance while mumbling something about 'not being friends.' Ignoring Kouta's comment, Shouhei smiled back at Naruto, "Hello, my name is Shouhei." He introduced.

Sakura gave Shouhei a questionable look. Why does he look so familiar?

"It's nice to meet you Shouhei. My name is Uchiha-Uzumaki Naruto and this is Rock-Haruno Sakura." Naruto told pointing at himself then Sakura.

"Oh yes, my father told me about you guys." Shouhei told still smiling and slightly tilting his head. Then it hit Sakura.

"Your father?" Sakura echoed looking at Naruto before looking back at Shouhei, "What's your father's name?"

"Sai."

Once those words passed through Shouhei's mouth, Sakura and Naruto echoed the boy's words, but even louder.

"Sai?" Naruto and Sakura shouted at Shouhei who just stood there with the same expression.

"Yes." Shouhei simply told. Sakura placed a finger on her chin and thoughts to herself.

"No wonder why you look so familiar." She told and Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

Wait, you know his dad?" Kouta questioned joining into the conversation. Sakura and Naruto nodded their heads.

"Yes, his dad was on the same time as us when your Otousan left the Hidden Leaf." Sakura informed, but only giving the smaller blond a certain amount of information knowing Kouta didn't know about Sasuke's missing-nin years.

"Oh." Was all Kouta was able to get out before looking at Shouhei who smiled back at him.

"Oh, crap." Sakura swore without thinking about the two children in front of her.

"What?" Naruto questioned noticing the alarmed look on Sakura's face.

Sakura laughed nervously as she looked at Naruto before turning back to Shouhei. "Is your father in the Uchiha Compound?" Sakura asked and Shouhei nodded his head.

Right then, Naruto knew what was wrong.

* * *

Getting dropped off at home, Ryuu felt like he just had a threesome considering the fact that both his teammates walked him home, almost held his hand, and did a group hug before leaving. Okay it really wasn't a threesome. More like a three person date, but all Ryuu knew was once he got home he felt like a hoe..

Walking into his house, Ryuu watched as a dark hair, paled skin man walked by him with a strange smile on his face.

"Well hello Ryuu-kun." He said giving Ryuu a smile. This caused the raven haired boy to look at the man with a confused look. Did he know him?

"Sai! I told you to leave not stop and chat with my son!" Turning around, Ryuu looked up to see his father storming angrily towards the man in front of Ryuu. Opening the house door, his father shoved the dark hair man outside.

"You do know, Sasuke-kun, I'm a ninja and I can easily get into your-"

Before Sai could finish his sentence, Sasuke slam the door shut. Ryuu gave his father a baffled look.

"Don't ask." His father told walking towards the kitchen with Ryuu following right after him.

Ryuu almost ran into his father who was stop dead in his tracks before fully entering the kitchen. Looking around him, Ryuu saw the man from before, who his dad called Sai, sitting at their table.

"Really, Sasuke-kun. Is this how you treat your guest? No wonder why you don't have many people over." The man told his father with a smile. This caused Sasuke to growl.

Looking behind the older man, Sai smiled at Ryuu who turned a bit red, "Hello," He said still smiling, "My name is Sai." Ryuu nodded his head quickly.

"I'm Ryuu" He told without hesitation.

Sai continued to smile at the smaller boy before looking up the older raven haired man, "What a cutie." He told making Sasuke twitch with anger.

"Get. Out." Sasuke told slowly saying each words.

"My, my, my someone is in a bad mood." Sai told looking at Sasuke's son.

"Oh, he's always like that. It makes me wonder if he's really the man in this family. " Ryuu told causing Sai to smile even more. Sasuke glared down at his son who smiled back at him.

"My, what a wonderful boy you got here, Sasuke-kun." Sai told chuckling lightly to himself, "well, I really just wanted to stop by and see Naruto-kun, but I guess he isn't here." Sai said getting up while Sasuke mumbled something about saying that a couple of minutes ago. "But that's okay! I'll wait." Sai smiled before taking a seat at the table. "An I'm still waiting for Shouhei to return."

Sasuke gave an infuriated look before pointing towards the door. "Get out!" Sasuke shouted, but Sai didn't move.

Ryuu eyes widen when he noticed his father was next to him one moment then wasn't the another. Looking towards Sai, Ryuu saw his father behind the pale skinned man with a kunai in hand.

Sai continued to smile while Sasuke growled at the other man.

"Now, now Sasuke-kun," Sai chuckled lightly to himself, "I don't think Naruto-kun would enjoy finding me dead on his kitchen table." He told.

This time Sasuke chuckled to himself before smirking, "Well I guess I'd have to clean up the mess before he comes."

In that moment, Ryuu heard the front door open and looked to find Sakura, Kouta, a boy who looked almost exactly like Sai, and his Chichiue with his new baby sister in his arms.

As they walked towards the kitchen, Naruto lead the group and was the first to walk in on Sai and Sasuke. He smiled at Ryuu before glaring at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto question giving his husband a smile that made the older raven shiver.

"Ohhh," Sasuke dropped the kunai in front of Sai- who caught it and placed on to the table. He then put his hands into his pocket and shrugged, "I was just greeting Sai…" He told knowing his blond haired husband wouldn't believe him.

"Yea… Sure." Naruto rolled his eyes before walking towards the two. He then placed a kiss on Sasuke's check causing the taller boy to smile. Sakura walked into the room and leaned on the nearest counter and smiled a bit. Kouta and Shouhei stayed near the front door.

Naruto smiled back at Sasuke before looking at Sai, "Long time no see Sai!" Naruto exclaimed hugging the older boy, but being careful with Machi.

"Same, Naruto-kun." Sai hugged him back and smiled. He then noticed the small baby in the blond hair's arm and almost looked shocked. "Another one?" Sai asked causing Naruto to giggle.

"Yup. Her name is Machi." Naruto informed and Sai smiled.

Sai hesitated before asking; "Could I hold her?" and Naruto nodded his head.

While handing the small girl over to Sai, Sasuke mumbled something like "he might drop her" causing Naruto to punch his raven haired husband.

"Don't worry, Sasuke-kun." Sai told making Sasuke roll his eyes.

As Sai held Machi, the kitchen grew quiet as everyone stood and watched. There was a smile placed on each and everyone of their faces as they realized how peaceful everything was. Sakura laughed lightly to herself causing everyone to look at her.

"It's like a small team reunion." Sakura told, "With a few extra people." She motioned towards Ryuu, Kouta, Shouhei, and Machi.

Naruto laughed lightly, while Sasuke gave a small smile.

Looking up, Sai turned to Naruto. "I think next time, you should bear my children, Naruto-kun." Sai told smiling at the blond who gave a stunned look.

Sasuke, on the other hand, wasn't too pleased about hearing this, "The the fuck OUT!" He screamed.

There was a baby crying heard through out the house followed by Naruto yelling at his raven haired husband.

* * *

Sorry for putting up random one shots. I just write them when I cant think of anything to put on the main story… :b If you have any questions feel free to ask or go on my profile page an inbox me, kay? :D

Anyways! I put up a poll, vote please?

And Review! (:


End file.
